Equestria girls and Mobian boys
by Jin the Void Master
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles have been teleported to another world, and have been turned into humans as they take on High School. And meet 7 certain girls, and four of them start having feelings for them. And little do they an old enemy is there waiting for them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Our story begins with a beautiful bright sunny day on planet Mobius. And our favorite blue hedgehog is running to his best friends workshop, where his friends are waiting for him.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sonic asked as he came into the room and saw Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver were there to.

"Well we're trying to figure out what's happening with the Chaos Emeralds." Tails said with the seven Chaos Emeralds in front of him on his desk.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing. It's just they've been acting weird lately. And i'm sensing something out there that might be connecting to them." Shadow said.

"Like another Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked.

"That's what I thought at first it's has the same frequency as an emerald but something's off about it."

"Well what's off about it?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Tails said.

Somewhere in another universe, in a high school known as Canterlot High School, there were 7 girls in the band room.

One was a girl with yellow and red striped sunset hair, with cyan eyes, she had a cyan blouse over a black biker jacket with orange stripes on the sleeves, with blue jeans, and gray high heel boots with orange strips. Her name is Sunset Shimmer she was from another world called Equestria, there she was a unicorn pony. She went through a troubled past she tried to enact revenge on her world for not getting what she wanted but her friends stopped her and changed her for the better.

Another was a girl with dark purple hair with lighter purple stripes, with her hair done in a ponytail, and lavender eyes and black glasses, and an egg blue button up shirt with, a sweater vest over it, with a two layer skirt with a starburst on the side, dark purple strapped shoes with egg blue knee socks. Her name is Twilight Sparkle, she's the counterpart of the pony princess Twilight Sparkle. She's a transfer student from their rival school Crystal Prep Academy. A few weeks ago at the Friendship Games she almost tore the world apart because magic took over her body and her into a monster, but Sunset Shimmer saved her and is showing her the way.

"Have you two figured out what's going on yet with our magic yet?" a rainbow haired girl asked. She had bright magenta eye's, a white shirt with a cloud with primary color thunderbolt on it, with a blue short sleeve collar jacket over it, and a pink and white striped skirt over black bike shorts, with high top blue shoes with primary color knee socks, and primary color wristbands. Her names Rainbow Dash. She's the captain of all the teams at CHS.

"Not quite, but it may be something that's equal to their power. But I can't find where its coming from." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Well whatever it is ah know you two can find it." A blond girl said with a southern accent. She had a white short sleeve shirt, with a jean skirt, she had brown boots with 3 apples on both of them, and a cowboy hat, with her hair done in a ponytail, and emerald green eye's like Sonic. Her name was Applejack.

"Yeah maybe." Twilight said looking down.

"Are you alright Twilight?" Asked a dog with purple fur, and green ears, and green eye's, with a spiked collar. his name is Spike. he was caught in magic at the friendship games which allows him to talk.

"Yea i'm fine Spike" Twilight lied.

The truth was what happened at the Friendship Games still haunted her.

"Um Twilight are you still thinking about what happened at the Friendship Games?" asked a pink hair girl with a shy tone, she had a white tank top with a green skirt with three butterflies on the side, and a butterfly pin in her hair, with green boots, and teal eye's. her name is Fluttershy.

"Kinda."

"Aw come on Twilight look on the bright side, all the students forgave you even after what happened." A hyper pink poofy hair girl said, she had sky blue eye's, a white shirt with a pink heart in the center, with a blue short sleeve jacket over it, and a pink skirt with three balloons on the side, and blue boots with a pink bow on each of them. Her name is Pinkie Pie.

"She's right darling, and you didn't do it willingly." A girl with purple curly hair said. she had sky blue eye's, a white elbow length shirt, a purple skirt with three diamonds on the side, and purple boots. her name is Rarity.

"She's right. And remember I've gone through what you went through." Sunset Shimmer said putting her hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"Thanks girls. I'm really lucky to have friends like you." Twilight said smiling.

"And were lucky to have someone like you. Alright lets get back to work." Sunset said as she and Twilight got ready to examine their friends to find what was going on.

As they started to play their instruments they started to grow pony ears and their hair extended into a pony tail, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy also grew wings. Meanwhile back on Mobius the magic from the girls started to react with the Chaos Emeralds

"Hey guys it's happening again." Shadow said holding up the green Chaos Emerald as it glowed.

"And is it me or do anyone else hear music?" Silver asked.

"Yea I hear it too" Tails said.

As the girls played louder the brighter the emeralds glowed and the stronger the connection grew. Just then the emeralds shined a blinding light. Tails then braced for cover. The light then disappeared taking the emeralds Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles with them.

"This can't be good." Tails said worried as he saw his friends disappear.

Back in the human world a sudden shock wave knocked all the girls down on the floor.

"What it the world was that?" Fluttershy said as she and her friends struggled to get up.

"I don't know. But it felt like that energy from before but stronger." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Ya'll think we may have brought it here?" Applejack asked worried.

"Maybe. We'd better be careful we don't who or what this energy is or what it can do." Twilight said.

Back with the boys they began to wake up from their little trip from Chaos Control.

"Ugh man what ride." Sonic said getting up and started to touch his face, and it didn't feel right. "What the?" Then touched his head to find out his quills weren't there, and it felt like hair.

He then saw a puddle to see his reflection. And when he saw what he was he almost had a heart attack.

"I'm human!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic had blue spiky hair, with a white t shirt with a blue spiked ball, under a light blue short sleeve hoodie, with blue jeans and his normal red and white shoes.

"Whoa this is weird." Sonic said looking over himself. But then realized something. "Hey where are the others?"

"Right here." A familiar dark voice said behind him.

Sonic turned and saw three teenage boys. One was a black spiked hair boy with red streaks, in a black shirt with Shadows Symbol imprinted on it in, under a black leather jacket, and black finger less biker gloves with inhibitor rings, with black pants with a spiked knee pad on the right knee, and Shadow's hover shoes.

The other one was a white haired teen with his hair the same style as Silver's quills, with a dark grey shirt with the same cyan symbols Silver had on his gloves, with a white jacket with fur, and grey pants, with Silver's normal boots.

The last one was a red haired teen with dreadlocks, with a red shirt, and spiked knuckle braces on his fist, with green pants, and Knuckles normal red and yellow shoes.

"Guys is that you?" Sonic asked.

"Who else would it be?" Shadow asked.

"Right so anyway what happened to us? And how did we turn into humans?"

"Well one thing I know we're definitely not on Mobius anymore. But as for us turning into humans I honestly don't have a clue." Knuckles said, "But while we're here we need to blend in so we can't use our powers."

"Wait where are the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked looking around.

Everyone then dug into their pockets and Shadow pulled out the green Chaos Emerald from his coat pocket. But unfortunately he was the only one with a Chaos Emerald.

"I only have one."

"Great we lost the emeralds." Knuckles said.

"Alright so where do we go?" Sonic asked.

"Well i'm sensing the emeralds signatures from that building." Shadow said pointing to a building with a sign in front spelling Canterlot High School.

"School? No way I don't do school." Sonic said.

"Well unless you have a better idea this will do." Silver said, "Besides school isn't that bad."

"Easy for you to say."

As they started walking towards the school they were unaware that a pair of evil green eyes were watching them. The figure to whom those eyes belong to was a teenage male holding the purple Chaos Emerald who looked like Shadow, but had grey streaks instead of red, his inhibitor rings were light teal, and the symbol on his shirt was backwards and grey, and had no mouth.

"My plan is working perfectly. It was worth laying low in world not only did those girls bring Shadow here, but also his friends. Now I can have my revenge and take this world as well as Mobius. Watch out you four because Mephiles the Dark is back!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the group walked through the entrance of the school they saw the halls were packed.

"Whoa this place is huge." Silver said as they started walking.

"Alright guys first things first we need to find the Principles office." Shadow said not looking where he was going and then bumped into a certain fiery haired girl makeing all her work go all over the place, "Oh sorry." Shadow said picking the papers up

"No it's okay." Sunset Shimmer said picking the last of the papers up.

When Shadow looked at the papers in his hands he got a good look at the readings, and saw they where the same readings they saw before with Chaos Emeralds.

"These readings, their the same." Shadow said in thought.

"Um can I have my papers back now?" Sunset Shimmer asked getting a little suspicious.

"What? Oh right." Shadow said giving Sunset her papers back.

Then Sunset got a good look at the boys.

"Hey are you four new here?"

"Uh yeah. I'm Sonic and these are my brothers Shadow,Silver, and Knuckles."

"I'm Sunset Shimmer."

"Hey can you help us find the principal's office?"

"Sure follow me."

Later they arrived at Principal Celestia's office. Sunset knocked on the door, and then a voice inside said.

"Come in."

When they got in they saw an adult woman sitting at the desk. She a gold jacket, purple pants, with her hair a mixture of light green, light blue, and light pink.

"Hey Principle Celestia. We have four new students here at CHS. This is Sonic and his brothers Shadow, Silver, And Knuckles."

"Well hello you four welcome to Canterlot High." Celestia greeted, "Now let's get your orientation started. So where are you four from?"

"We're from a city called Westopiles. And we went to Westopiles High School."

"Middle initial and last name?"

"Um H and Prower."

"Alright then here are your schedules for the year. And if there's anything you need just ask me or my sister."

"Ok thanks Celestia." Knuckles said as he and the others left. but as Sunset was about to leave Celestia stopped her.

"Sunset wait."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to keep an eye on those four. There's something strange about them."

"Alright I will."

Back with the boy's Sunset Shimmer joined them, and they looked at their schedules.

Sonic:

1st: PE

2nd: Free period

Lunch

3rd: Math

4th: Band

Shadow:

1st: PE

2nd: Science

Lunch

3rd: Free period

4th: Band

Silver:

1st: PE

2nd:History

Lunch

3rd: Free period

4th: Band

Knuckles:

1st: PE

2:Free period

Lunch

3rd:English

4th: Band

"So where are you guy's off to first?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"We're all heading to gym first. The one class with excitement." Sonic said.

"Oh me and some of my friends are heading to that class."

"Well then lead the way."

Later they arrived at the front of the gym. Then walked towards Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

"Hey Sunset. And who are you four?" Rainbow asked.

"My name's Sonic and these are my brothers Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles."

"Well it's nice to meet you sugarcubes. Mah name's Applejack and this here is Rainbow Dash."

"The fastest and best athlete in CHS."

As soon as Rainbow said Sonic's ears perked up.

"Fastest eye? Well where i'm from i'm known as the fastest thing alive." Sonic said.

"Well new student's need to take a running test. So why don't we settle this there?"

"Bring it on it's been awhile since I've had challenge."

"You're pretty confident for a newbie."

"I'll show you just how confident I am."

With that the guys went over to the coach to introduce themselves. He had dark navy blue hair, with green eye's, and a sky blue jacket with two lightning bolts on each sleeve, over a white t shirt, with dark grey pants.

"So are you the new student in my class?" The coach asked.

"Yeah" Silver said.

"Well my names Coach Soarin, and it's nice to have you in my class."

"My names Sonic and this is Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles."

"Well boys as a requirement of my class I need to see what you're capable of. First we'll test your strength. So who wants to go first?"

"I'd like to go first." Silver said.

"Alright then Silver, feel free to put as much weight as you want on their."

When Silver came up to the bar he put on total of 250 lbs.

"Whoa hold up Silver. Are you sure you want to lift that much?" Coach Soarin asked.

Silver just smirked and said.

"Positive."

"Alright if you're sure."

As Silver started lifting he started to attract the attention of the whole class. And they were stunned at his feet of strength, while Sunset was more suspicious. As Silver got done he had completed 45 reps.

"Y-y-y You broke the weightlifting record. How can you lift that much?"

"Hmph don't know I just can."

"A-Alright then who's next?"

"I am." Knuckles said.

When he got to the bar he started to take of some of the weights and added heavier ones. When he was done he put a total of 550 lbs and started lifting, and the students were even more in shock. And when Knuckles got done he did 60 reps.

"You just broke Silvers record." Coach Soarin said in disbelief.

As all the students just witnessed in awe.

"How are these guys that strong? It seems impossible." Sunset Shimmer thought to herself

Then Sonic stepped up and said.

"Not bad guys, but me show how it's done."

Sonic took off some of the weights and added the heaviest their was, and had a total of 850 lbs. And when he started lifting everyone was ready to pass out. and when he was done he did 110 reps.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-Impossible! How are you guys that strong?" Coach Soarin asked.

"Well what can we say? Were just that good." Sonic bragged.

"Alright i'm up next." Shadow said.

When he came up he kept the 850 lbs on the bar and still started lifting. And when he got done he had done 115 reps. And when he did Soarin froze up.

"Uh coach? Are you ok?" Rainbow asked, "Yo earth to Soarin!"

"Huh what just happened?" Soarian asked.

"Shadow just lifted 850 lbs 115 times."

"Oh right sorry, i'm not used to seeing students lift that much. Well anyway it's time for the running test."

When they got outside to the track Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Rainbow Dash lined up at the starting line. And Sonic and Dash were pumped. All the student's came out to watch, and they were cheering for Rainbow Dash.

"Wow you really got some fans here Skittles." Sonic said.

"Well what can I can say i'm that awesome."

"Alright on your mark's" Coach Soarin started, "Get set… GO!"

As soon as Soarin said that the five sped past him. And Sonic, Shadow, and Rainbow were neck and neck, with Silver and Knuckles close behind.

"Wow blue boy you and shades aren't half bad." Rainbow complemented still neck and neck with Sonic and Shadow.

"You ain't bad either skittles. I'm impressed. But Shadow and I also have a little score to settle, so catch ya later."

As Sonic said that he and Shadow increased their speed and took the lead.

"What the?" Rainbow said to herself as Sonic and Shadow took the lead.

"I've been waiting to settle things with you Sonic." Shadow said as he and Sonic we neck and neck.

"So have I."

Rainbow ran as fast as she could to catch up with them, but to no avail only could get close behind them. When they reached the finish line Sonic and Shadow tied for first, with Rainbow coming in second, Silver coming in third, and Knuckles in fourth.

"Impossible how did you two beat me?" Rainbow asked, "No one's faster than me."

"I'd like to know to." Sunset Shimmer said walking up to them.

"Well what else can I say? Never underestimate your opponent. But I gotta say you put up a good race Skittles." Sonic said extending his hand to Rainbow.

Rainbow accepted and shook his hand and shaked it. She then looked into his eye's and a small blush formed on her face. and she said.

"I'd better get a rematch someday blue boy."

"You can count on that."

 **Hey guys LingeringSpirit5 here thanks for reading my story I appreciate it and i'll try to get my chapters uploaded whenever I can, but I don't want any of you rushing me to upload the next chapters, I have a life outside my computer. And to answer a review from random about who the couples are in this story they're going to be Sonic x Rainbow Dash, Shadow x Sunset Shimmer, Silver x Rarity, and Knuckles x Applejack. please don't complain about this these are my most favorite Sonic x Mlp shippings. And one more thing i'll try to add the Cutie Mark Crusaders in this** **and make it longer** **but no promises. I own nothing in this story rights go to sega and hasbro. Thanks for reading and i'll see you on the other side.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After gym class Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Sunset Shimmer went to their next period class. With Twilight and Sunset they went to Professor Discords science class. Discord had grey hair, red eye's, and was wearing a brown coat, with red pants. When they entered the class they took their seats. And they saw one last Person who entered, who was none other than Shadow.

"Ah you must be one of the new students I heard about. Mr Shadow Prower is it?" Discord asked.

"Ya got that right." Shadow responded.

"Alright then. Please take your seat next to Mrs Sparkle and Mrs Shimmer."

Shadow then went to his seat in the front between Twilight and Sunset.

"So your Shadow. Sunset's told me about you. My name's Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said extending her hand to him.

Shadow looked at her hand, then grind a little and shaked it. "It's a pleasure."

"Ok with introductions over can we get on with class?" Discord asked.

"Yes sir." Shadow said.

"Alright then class today we will be continuing our lesson on space. So from what we learned does anyone know how big this universe is?"

When Discord said that no one in the room raised their hand, except Twilight and Sunset.

"Other than Mrs Sparkle and Mrs Shimmer."

As soon as he said that they put their hands down. After a few minute's Shadow raised his hand.

"Yes Mr Prower."

"46 billion light years with a diameter of 92 billion light years."

"Uh that's right. What are the moons of Jupiter?"

"IO, Europa, Ganymede, and Callisto."

"Your right."

All the students then started looking at Shadow.

"Hmm if someone in space weighed 146.6 lbs here then how much would they weigh on all the planets in the solar system?"

"On Mercury it's 55.4 lbs, on Venus it's 132.9 lbs, on the Moon it's 24.3 lbs, on Jupiter it's 346.5 lbs, on Saturn it's 155.9 lbs, on Uranus it's 130.3 lbs, on Neptune it's 164.9 lbs, and if you include Pluto even though it's not a planet it's 9.8 lbs."

"Y-y-your correct." Discord said.

"Come on give me something hard."

"Alright how old is the universe?"

"4.6 billion years."

"Y-yes."

Everyone looked at Shadow in shock. There was actually another student in the school who as smart as Twilight and Sunset.

"Um alright. Anyway for today's assignment you will be partnered up, to make a visual presentation and report about the universe. And I will be picking your partners for you. So let's see uh Shimmer you're with Prower."

After Discord paired up the rest of the class.

"Ok class this assignment is due next week so get it done, it's half your grade."

After class the mane 7 and the Mobians all met up at lunch.

"Hey girls." Sunset Shimmer said as she Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and the Mobians sat down.

"Hello Sunset." Rarity said, " Oh and who are these four gentlemen?"

"I'm Sonic and these are my brothers Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles."

"Well I'm Charmed to meet you four. I'm Rarity and these are my friends Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle."

"And this is my dog Spike." Twilight Said holding Spike up as he let out a bark.

"Hey can I see him?" Silver asked.

"Sure."

When Twilight handed Spike to Silver. He placed him in his lap and started scratching behind his ear, and Spike was enjoying it and started to lay down on him.

"Wow he seems to like you." Twilight said.

"Well animals just seem drawn to me."

"Hey me to." Fluttershy said.

"Wow really?" Silver asked.

"Yes actually. Fluttershy treats animals like their her children." Rainbow Dash said.

"So how has Canterlot high been for you guy's so far?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"It was okay I guess. It's actually been better than I thought it be." Sonic said.

As they all were talking three freshmen girls approached them. One of them had magenta purple, hair dark purple eye's, with a light grey hoodie, and green cargo shorts, with cyan socks and light grey boots.

The next one had red hair, with a pink bow, with amber yellow eye's, with a green shirt, with rolled up dark blue jeans, and yellow boots.

The last girl had a mixture of light and dark purple hair, with a pink hair band, with a white and light pink striped shirt, and a short sleeve jacket, with a yellow skirt, and pink boots.

"So your the four new guys everyone's taking about." The Purple haired girl said.

"Yeah that's us." Sonic said.

"Guys this is my adopted little sister Scootaloo." Rainbow said gesturing the purple haired girl.

"And this is my little sister Apple Bloom." Applejack said gesturing the red haired girl.

"Howdy" Apple Bloom said in a southern accent like Applejack's.

"And this is my little sister Sweetie Belle." Rarity said gesturing the last girl.

"Nice to meet you." Sweetie Belle said.

"Nice to meet you three too." Knuckles said.

"So what brings you girls here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well when we heard about the four new students who became the top four in gym, and we wanted an interview for the school paper." Scootaloo said holding a pad and pencil.

"Sure why not?" Silver said.

A few minutes later the Mobians told the Crusaders a lot to put in the paper, while not telling them their secret.

"Wow everything you guy's said is just awesome." Scootaloo said.

"Thanks." Sonic said.

"This is gonna make the front page." Sweetie Belle.

After a while of talking the school bell rang and everyone went to their next class. After the day went by the girls went to the band room for their band the Rainbooms with the Crusaders.

"So what song did girls want to practice?" Rainbow asked.

"Well I was working on a new song to play." Fluttershy said holding up her note book.

"Well what's it called?"

After Rainbow asked that the boys came in the door each with their own instruments. Sonic had a blue guitar, Shadow had a black and red guitar, Silver had a cyan electric keyboard, and Knuckles had a red drum set.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Apple Bloom asked.

"We signed up for band to." Silver said.

"You guy's play?" Rainbow asked.

"No we don't play we rock." Sonic claimed.

"That so huh? Well let's see what you got."

When the boy's finished setting up they were ready to play.

"Alright this song is called So Much More." Sonic said.

(Play-So much more, by Bentley Jones, Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing)

As Silver started out Sonic started to sing.

(Sonic)

 _(Let' go)_

 _(I've gotta be)_

 _(I've gotta be)_

 _(I've gotta be)_

Shadow and Knuckles then joined in, And the girls were blown away already.

(Sonic)

 _(I've gotta be)_

 _(I've gotta be)_

 _(I've gotta be so much more than this)_

 _(I've gotta be)_

 _(I've gotta be)_

 _(I've gotta be so much more)_

 _(I've gotta be)_

 _(I've gotta be)_

 _(I've gotta be so much more)_

 _I hear my name blow through the wind_

 _Temptation to chase but who knows where it goes_

 _I don't have a choice, the race begins_

 _Leaving behind a life that nobody chose_

 _One foot after the other_

 _We will find a way through_

 _One day after another_

 _Come on and let it rip_

(Sonic and Shadow)

 _I've gotta be so much more than this_

 _And i'm gonna try_

 _I'm cool in a twisted kind of bliss_

 _With saying good-bye_

 _Cause I can't look back_

 _No more turning back_

 _Till I find my way back home, and I know_

 _I've gotta be so much more than this_

 _But what can I be if not me?_

(Sonic)

 _(I've gotta be)_

 _(I've gotta be)_

 _(I've gotta be so much more)_

 _I feel the pressure raining down_

 _like a hand on my heart that's stopping me to breath_

 _You never were one to let me down_

 _Now you ripped up my heart, I don't want to believe_

 _One foot after the other_

 _It will all become clear_

 _One day after another_

 _And sing it with me now_

(Sonic and Shadow)

 _I've gotta be so much more than this_

 _And i'm gonna try_

 _I'm cool in a twisted kind of bliss_

 _With saying good-bye_

 _Cause I can't look back_

 _No more turning back_

 _Till I find my way back home, and I know_

 _I've gotta be so much more than this_

 _But what can I be if not me?_

(Sonic)

 _You can't map out my destiny_

 _Gotta be lost before I can be found_

 _Drop the guitar_

Sonic then came in with an amazing guitar solo, and Rainbow was just amazed.

(Shadow)

 _One foot after the other_

(Sonic)

 _(One foot after the other)_

(Shadow)

 _We will find our way through_

(Sonic)

 _(We will find our way through)_

(Shadow)

 _One day after another_

(Sonic)

 _(One day after another and another)_

(Sonic and Shadow)

 _I've gotta be so much more than this_

 _And i'm gonna try_

 _I'm cool in a twisted kind of bliss with saying good-bye_

 _Cause I can't look back_

 _No more turning back_

 _Till I find my way back home, and I know_

 _I've gotta be so much more than this_

 _But what can I be if not me?_

As the song ended Sonic faded out with one final solo.

(Sonic)

 _No compromise_

 _Be true_

(Song ends)

After the song ended the girls were all speechless, until Rainbow spoke.

"That was AWESOME!"

"Truly amazing." Rarity said.

"How did you four learn to play like that?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Well like I said were just that good." Sonic said.

"That good? That's an understatement!" Rainbow said exited, "That was the most epic song I've ever heard!"

"Uh thanks." Sonic said blushing a little.

After school ended the group was on their way home. Just then Sonic realized something.

"Hey would it be ok if we crashed at one of your places?"

"Why don't ya'll have a home?" Applejack asked.

"Well no, ya see were orphans and have no place to stay."

"Well if you like you guys can stay with me, Sunset, and my sister. She won't mind." Pinkie Pie said.

"Thanks Pinkie." Silver said.

"No problem."

"Well see you guys tomorrow." Rainbow said before she, Scootaloo, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Applejack, and Applebloom all went home.

"Those boys were pretty nice." Rarity said.

"Yeah there pretty cool." Rainbow said.

"And pretty cute."

"I guess." Applejack said.

"Do you think they're single?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know. And I don't really care." Rainbow said.

"That's not what it looked like from what ah saw in gym class." Applejack said with a smirk on her face.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't think I didn't notice that blush on your face."

"What blush?"

"Oh don't play dumb. You got a crush on Sonic."

As soon as Applejack said that Rainbow's face turned bright crimson.

"N-no I don't." Rainbow said walking faster to hide her face.

"Oh see absolutely does." Rarity whispered to Applejack.

"I heard that." Rainbow said aggravated.

Back with the boy's, they just got to Pinkie's house with Pinkie Pie and Sunset Shimmer.

"Welcome to my home." Pinkie Pie said, "I can't wait for you guys to meet my sister, you'll really like her."

When they entered the house there stood a woman with a blank look, and straight purple hair, with teal blue eye's, wearing a dark blue sweater.

"Maud!" Pinkie Pie shouted hugging the woman.

When Maud notice the boy's she asked.

"Who are these four?"

"Oh that's just Sonic and his brothers, and they're orphans and have no home. Can they please, please, please stay here?"

"Sure. You four sleep out here."

After that she just left the room, leaving the boy's were dumbfounded.

"Are they really related?" Sonic asked Sunset.

"Yea I had a hard time believing it to."

Later that night when everyone was in bed, Sunset Shimmer went into the kitchen for some water. And she heard the boys talking.

"So how long do guy's think we'll be here?" Sonic said from the living room.

"I don't know." Silver said, "I mean even if find the rest of the emeralds I don't think that's gonna be enough. That energy was the one that brought us here with the emeralds, and we don't know where it is."

"Well wherever and whatever it is we'll find it." Shadow said pulling out the green Chaos Emerald. And when he did Sunset felt a jolt of it's power. When she did she let out a gasp.

"The boy's. Their the energy that was interfering with our magic. I have to tell the girls about this tomorrow." Sunset said before she went back upstairs.

"There's just one thing I don't understand." Knuckles said, "If there's power in this world why would the emeralds start reacting now?"

"Yeah you have a point Knuckles." Shadow said, "Why did it just happen now?"

The next morning Sunset met with the girls, and told them what she heard last night from the boy's.

"I heard them talking last night, and I sensed the same energy from before."

"So the boy's are the cause of what happening with our magic?" Rainbow asked.

"I can't say that for sure. But what I can say is that they have a connection with it in some way, and they said something about finding some energy they found out about in this world. I think they were talking about our magic."

"Do think they want it for world domination?" Fluttershy asked.

"I sure hope not that's the last thing we need." Applejack said.

"Yeah but if they are we can stop them. It's not like we fought evil friends before and kicked their sorry butt's." Rainbow then realized what she said, "Uh no offence you two."

"None taken." Twilight and Sunset said at the same time.

"So what are we gonna do?" Twilight asked.

"I'm going to find out who they are and why their here. And I think I know just who to talk to find out." Sunset Shimmer said.

 **Hey guy's lingeringspirit5 here I finally finished Chapter 3 this took me a while but I got it done. Now I'd like to take the time to respond to some review's from the last chapter. First from Apexwolf77 I can see that you think the couples in this story are cliche but like I said they're my favorite. But lucky for you i'm planning on writing a Sonic x Applejack story and don't ask when. And for a response to a Guest I not gonna stop the story I was always gonna keep going, and not to be mean but don't tell me how to write my story there's a lot of other Shadow x Twilight stories. but if you're interested i'm also planning on writing a Sonic x Sci-Twi story. So until then see you on the other side.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sunset had just told the girls about what she heard the boy's talking about last night, and was going to get answers. And the one whom she planned to get it was from was Shadow.

"Ok while I talk to Shadow I need the rest of you to keep an eye on his brothers." Sunset Shimmer said.

"You got it." Rainbow said.

"But what if they are evil? Won't they attack us if they find out were on to them?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"Don't worry Fluttershy. Remember they may have that energy on their side, but we have our magic to even up the score." Rainbow said reassuring her shy friend.

"Okay I guess you're right."

With the boy's, they were having a discussion.

"Any luck finding the rest of the emeralds?" Sonic asked.

The boy's just shook their heads no. Sonic just sighed and said.

"I don't get it. Shadow sensed the emeralds are here, so why can't we find them?"

"Maybe it's because of the energy from before. If it interfered then maybe it's doing it now." Silver said.

"Ya know Silver I think might be right." Shadow said, "When I sensed the emeralds when we got here it was faint. And whatever the energy is it must be here in the school as well."

"So what are we gonna do?" Knuckles asked, "If we can't find either of them we'll never have a chance of getting home."

"Well maybe the girls can help us." Silver said.

"Oh sure Silver, how bout we just walk up to them and tell them, hey did ever tell you where actually taking anthropomorphic animal's from another world, and we need your help to get home?" Sonic said sarcastically.

"Sonic i'm being serious."

"Silver do you know what could happen if we tell them?"

"Actually Sonic I think Silver's right on this one." Knuckles said.

"What?" Sonic asked surprised.

"They deserve to know, after what they did for us. And I think we can trust them."

"Yeah I guess you right. So should we tell them now?"

"No not yet." Shadow said.

"Why not?"

"Well I've been thinking about what we talked about last night, and I think someone or something brought us here."

"Why is that?" Knuckles asked.

"Well if the energy in this world just started to react now then maybe someone wanted to bring us here. And I don't think this someone is anything good. So if we tell them now that would get them involved and we can't risk that."

"So when do we tell them?" Silver asked.

"We should tell them when we can be sure about it, and when this whole thing blows over."

"Agreed." Sonic said.

After school the guy's met up with the mane 7.

"Hey Shadow can I talk to you alone?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Uh sure."

As the others walked outside Sunset lead Shadow to an empty classroom.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Shadow asked.

He then heard Sunset close and lock the door. Then she walked towards him with a serious look on her face and said.

"I want to know what you and your brothers are hiding."

"Uh what do you mean?" Shadow asked getting nervous.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Sunset Shimmer yelled getting closer, "My friends and I know that you guys are hiding something."

Shadow didn't know what to make of this.

"How did she figure it out?" Shadow said in thought. And then asked her, "What make's you think we're hiding something?"

"Oh I don't know how about all impossible things that you and your brothers are able to do? Your speed, your strength, and not only that I sensed an energy from you. And I heard you talking last night that you guy's looking for energy in this world!"

Shadow then sighed and asked.

"Look can we just talk about this later?"

"Sure we can." Then without warning Sunset garbed Shadow by his jacket and shoved him into the wall, and got close to his face, "Or we can talk about this now so start talking!"

Shadow was then blushing by how close Sunset got to him. And was thinking how to responded to her. But then something hit him.

"Hey wait a minute how you scene energy? No human I know of can do that." Shadow said as he started to push back. Then Sunset started to notice how close she was to him she started to blush, "I think that you're hiding something from us as well as were hiding something from you."

Back outside the rest of the group was walking with the Crusaders. And Mephiles was watching them from the roof and said.

"Ah right on time. Now let's see how much your power has grown over the years." Mephiles said as pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald. then rise's in the air, "Rise my shadow's attack Sonic and his friends."

As soon as he said that a bunch of black creatures with one pink eye, and claws, and had grey smoke coming from their feet. Back with Shadow and Sunset they were still talking.

"Come on Sunset what are you hiding?" Shadow asked.

"Ok I'll tell you." Sunset Shimmer said, "But you have to tell me first."

"*sigh* Alright I knew that we had to tell you and your friends sooner or later. To start off I'm-" Shadow started but was cut off from a familiar scream.

"Rarity?" Shadow and Sunset said at the same time.

They rushed out side. Only to see the creatures faced with their friends. And one of them had Rarity.

"Unhand me this instant you brute!" Rarity demanded struggling to get out.

The creature just squeezed harder cutting of her oxygen.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle screamed worried what would happen to her sister.

Just then Silver ran up and jumped and formed a blade with his psychokinesis, and slashed the creature in half. And then caught Rarity before she hit the ground.

The girls and Spike stood in shock of how he did that.

"Are you okay Rarity? Silver asked as she was in his arms.

"I am now. Thank you Silver." Rarity said relived.

Silver then put Rarity down. Then Sweetie Belle ran up to her and hugged her with worry.

"Rarity are you okay?"

"Yes. Thanks to Silver."

Shadow and Sunset then hurried over to them.

"Guys what happened?" Shadow asked

"I happened." Mephiles said as he came into view.

When he did the group was shocked.

"Mephiles!" Shadow growled.

"Hello Shadow. Long time no see."

"How is this possible?" Silver asked, "We erased you and Iblis when you joined into Solaris."

"You may have defeated us, but I was still able to escape before you blew out the flame. And I was able to come here to regain my strength. And now that you four are here I can have my revenge. And then the universe and time itself will be mine!"

"In your dreams. We stopped you before and we do it again." Sonic said.

"Well then let's see if you can back it up. ATTACK!"

Mephiles and army of then charged at them.

"Girls go we can handle this." Knuckles said.

"But we can't just just leave you." Rainbow said.

"GO!" Shadow said, "We'll be fine."

The girls nodded then ran and hid behind the tree's and watched the fight. The boy's then charged Mephiles and his army. Sonic charged in his spin dash and started cutting them in half and as he did they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sonic was then surrounded by a lot of them and attempted to attack him at once. But before they could get him Sonic jumped into the air, and used his speed, and did a homing attack, rapidly destroying them all.

"Whoa now that's fast." Rainbow said amazed.

Sonic then built up blue energy on his arm.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic said throwing his arm forward as a blue streak of energy shot from his arm, destroying 5 at once.

"How did he do that?" Scootaloo asked.

Knuckles was wailing away at the army with his fist as they tried to attacked him. But they were no match for strength.

"Wow Knuckles is even stronger than I thought he was." Applejack said.

Then all of a sudden Knuckles jumped and turned upside down spinning like a drill, digging into the ground.

"Huh? Where'd he go?"

Then Knuckles instantly shot out of the ground spinning taking out a group of them.

"Whoa that was cool." Apple Bloom said.

Silver was surrounded as the army closed in on him. He focused his psychokinesis and pushed them all back destroying all of them.

"Amazing it's like he destroyed those things with his mind." Rarity said.

Then more appeared in front of him. He then rushed forward and slashed them with his psychokinetic blade.

"Awesome." Sweetie Belle said.

Shadow was battling Mephiles head on. They traded blows, and were evenly matched, and couldn't land a hit on each other.

"Hmm it seems Shadow and this Mephiles guy are evenly matched. But how is that? And how does he look exactly like him?" Sunset Shimmer asked herself.

Then Shadow and Mephiles both pulled out their Chaos Emeralds.

"Chaos!" Shadow said.

"Chaos!" Mephiles said.

"Control!" They both said before disappearing.

In the void Shadow and Mephiles flew at each other, and they struck hard using the emeralds power.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shouted as a yellow energy spear came from his hand.

"Chaos Spear!" Mephiles shouted throwing a purple version of the attack.

The attacks collided and exploded on impact. Then the two were out of the void, and Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles joined up with Shadow.

"Well you four I must admit you've really improved since our last encounter."

"We've had time to train." Shadow said.

"Well so have I!"

He then flicked his hand forward and a wave of dark energy knocking them down and the Chaos Emerald out of Shadow's hand and near the girls. And then remaining shadow's held them down, keeping them from getting up.

"To bad it's not enough to stop me now! hahahahaHAHAHAHAHA!"

The girls gasped. Rainbow Dash then stood up and said.

"Girls we gotta help them."

"But how?" Applejack asked, "We can't activate our magic now."

"Well we can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"Girls she's right." Sunset Shimmer said, "We have to do something."

Sunset then notice the Chaos Emerald and picked it up. She then felt it's power connecting with her magic. And then she thought of something.

"I think I know what to do."

The boys struggled to get up and try to fight back.

"Why don't you give up?" Mephiles asked, "You can't beat me."

"Hey Mephiles!" a voice said.

Mephiles and the boys looked and saw the mane 7 (minus Twilight) in their pony forms.

"Back off!" Sunset Shimmer said.

"What the?" Mephiles said surprised.

"Cool." Sonic said.

"Amazing." Shadow said.

"Whoa." Silver said.

"How is this Possible?" Knuckles asked.

"Hmhmhmhm so you girls think your a match for me?" Mephiles asked, "Think again!"

Before Mephiles could even get close to them all of a sudden a giant spiral rainbow beam with a green glow shot out from them and blasted Mephiles.

"AHHHHHH!" Mephiles shouted as the beam inflicted massive damage on him. And the rest of his army that was holding the boys disappeared. After the beam disappeared Mephiles was keeled on the ground badly damaged, "*huff* *huff* How *huff did you six *huff* do that?"

"Simple we have magic that triumphs over darkness. The magic of friendship." Sunset Shimmer explained, "Your dark power can't compare to it."

"So you say. I may not be at full strength yet, but i'll be back. And once you all are out of the way no one will stop me." Mephiles then put his hand out and opened a dark pit and the girls started to sink in. They struggled to get out but couldn't, "So long." Mephiles said before teleporting.

"Guys come on!" Sonic said running to save the girls.

The girls were half way sucked in, and still struggling. But the darkness was too strong.

"I can't move." Rainbow panicked.

Then Rainbow felt something grabbing her arms. It was Sonic trying to pull her out, Shadow was trying to pull Sunset out, Silver was trying to get Rarity out, and Knuckles was trying to get Applejack out, Twilight and Spike were trying to pull Fluttershy out, and the Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle were trying to get Pinkie out.

"Hang on!" Silver said pulling.

As they were coming out the pit was pulling harder, and the boys, Twilight, and the Crusaders started getting sucked in too.

"It's to strong!" Knuckles said.

"Don't worry about us, save your selves!" Sunset Shimmer said.

"No!" Shadow said, "I've already lost one friend and I won't lose another one!"

"Were not gonna abandon you!" Sonic said.

After they said that the boy's, Twilight, and the Crusader's all glowed white, and felt a sudden burst of strength as they pulled them all out, and were flung across the yard.

"Ugh is everyone okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, But what was that?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know." Silver said getting up, "But whatever it was i'm glad it helped."

When Shadow got up he saw Sunset was on top of him face to face and both blushed bright red. And she got off him quickly, but as a result yelled in pain, holding her right leg.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked worried.

"My leg I think it's broken."

"Hold on I can help."

Shadow then took the hand Sunset was holding the Chaos Emerald and put his hand on it. He closed his eye's and focused his thoughts and he and Sunset glowed green. After a few seconds it stopped and Sunset's pain was gone and she was able to stand.

"How did you do that?"

"It's just something I've been able to do."

"So I guess we got some explaining to do to you girls huh?" Sonic said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh you have no idea." Rainbow said.

The group went to Pinkie's house, where the boy's could tell the girls the truth in private.

"So who and what are you four?" Applejack asked.

"*sigh* Ya see-" Sonic started.

"You're not actually brothers and are from another word and you four are actually anthropomorphic animals that posses the power of seven colorful emeralds that posses both positive and negative energy that are very dangerous if fallen into the wrong hands and you guys came here from a power that was connecting with them and that guy you were fighting who look liked Shadow was the dark half of evil super dimensional sun god who consumed the very fabric of time itself and you had to ascend your selves into super powered beings to defeat him and erase him from time to save the future and now that this guy's back you have to stop him before he does it again or were all doomed." Pinkie Pie said all in one breath, then giving a big smile.

The boy's jaw dropped to the ground when she said that.

"How did you know all that?" Silver asked.

"Just a hunch."

"Wait a minute. You four are anthropomorphic animal?" Applejack asked.

"You have Emeralds with powers?" Rarity asked.

"You fought a god and saved time itself?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh yeah that about covers it." Sonic said.

"That is AWESOME!" Rainbow said.

The boys were surprised by her choice of words.

"Wait none of you are freaked out by this?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course not." Sunset Shimmer said, "We see weird stuff like this all the time."

"Seriously?" Shadow asked surprised.

"Yeah, and I haven't really explained myself yet. Ya see i'm not from this world or a human either."

"Really?"

"I'm actually a unicorn, from an alternate world called Equestria."

"Wait you're a unicorn?" Silver asked, "I thought they were just an old legend."

"Oh believe me they're very real."

"No way." Sonic said amazed.

"Yes way." Spike said.

"So you can talk to huh?"

"Yeah I can. What not surprised?"

"Dude i'm talking hedgehog, from a world of talking animals, this doesn't come on as surprising to me."

"Your world is full of talking animal?" Fluttershy asked, "Oh could you please take me there?"

"We would, but sadly we don't know how to get back."

"So you're a hedgehog?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah, so are Shadow and Silver."

"So then what are you?" Applejack asked Knuckles.

"I'm an echidna, from an ancient tribe. And the last of them to be exact."

"Whoa."

"So who or what was that guy Mephiles from before?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Well as Pinkie said Mephiles is the dark half of a super dimensional sun god named Solaris, who consumed the very fabric of time itself." Silver explained, "Ten years ago on our world called Mobius, Solaris was just a small white flame, that was only growing. And would allow the royal family of kingdom named Soleanna to travel through time to fix their mistakes. But it was a force that was beyond their control. When Solaris got bigger it was too powerful for the king or anyone to control. Then it caused a spaceil meltdown, killing most of everyone who was caught in the blast. As a result Solaris was split into two beings, Mephiles and an eternal flame called Iblis, that destroyed our world in the future."

"Well that's just dreadful." Rarity said disgusted

"Yeah don't remind me."

"Anyway when that happened Silver and I went back in time to stop them." Shadow said.

"Whoa wait, you guys can time travel?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Yeah, to anywhere else in time."

"Amazing."

"So after that we both went after them and the king gave me a scepter call the scepter of darkness to trap Mephiles, and I was able to before he escaped."

"And I was able to catch Iblis with my powers, but I couldn't contain him. The king then came and used a Chaos Emerald to seal the flames into his daughter Elise." Silver said.

"But why would he do that?" Scootaloo asked.

"Because Iblis needed to fall into slumber with a royal soul, and Elise was the only one who could before his flames destroyed the world. After he did that he collapsed dead on the floor. After that Shadow and I went back to the present."

"Then ten years later before we traveled back, me and a friend of mine named Rouge the Bat were fighting our arch enemy Dr Eggman."

When Shadow said his name the girls and Spike burst out in laughter.

"Eggman, that's his name?" Rainbow asked still laughing.

"Yeah I know right?" Sonic said.

"Anyway she had the scepter, but Eggman shot her down and she doped it, and then Mephiles was able to escape and he came out as a black cloud and came to form from my own shadow."

"Freaky Deaky." Pinkie Pie said.

"Okay I understand how he came to be, and how he looks like you, and why he went after you. But why did you and Silver go back in time in the first place?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

The boys were quiet for a second before answering.

"Well I had to show Silver the truth because Mephiles-" Shadow started.

"Lied to me." Silver finished looking down.

"What did he tell you?" Rarity asked.

"He told me that Sonic was the one who destroyed the future, and that I had to kill him. And that's what I tried to do."

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"You actually believed that guy!?" Rainbow asked angrily, "What is the matter with you!?"

"Rainbow Dash! That is no way to speak." Rarity said unhappy with her friends tone.

"No she's right." Silver said in a depressed tone then a stray tear drop fell from his eye, "I was so desperate to save the future that I was actually willing to kill someone."

After he said that Rainbow was then started to feel bad that she said that, "Silver i'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright. So after Mephiles told me that he took me and my friend Princess Blaze back in time, were we all got separated and I started looking for Sonic. When I finally found him I tried to finish him off, but a girl named Amy stopped me before I could. And because of me Dr Eggman was able to capture Elise to get Iblis from her to rule the world. Then when Sonic saved her again I attacked him again and Eggman captured Elise again. But then Shadow saved him and then that's when he took me back in time, so he could show me the truth."

"So why did Mephiles want you to kill Sonic?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because he wanted Elise to cry, to release Iblis from inside of her, to rejoin with him to form Solaris, and consume the fabric of time. And when I found out the truth he uh."

"What, what did he do?"

"He killed me." Sonic said.

Everyone then gasped from hearing that.

"Yeah."

"Well then how are ya here?" Applejack asked.

"Simple my friends brought me back to life with all the Chaos Emeralds."

"What but that's impossible." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Trust me with the Chaos Emeralds you can do anything. That's how Shadow fixed your leg."

"Whoa I've never heard of anything so powerful. Not even Princess Celestia is that powerful."

"Princess Celestia? You mean Principal Celestia right?"

"No, from Equestria everyone's has a pony counterpart, and Princess Celestia is her counterpart, and she's the most powerful ruler in Equestria. But the things you just told us not even she can do that."

"Can you please show us the emerald?" Rarity asked with her eyes sparkling.

"Sure" Shadow said.

He then dug into his coat pocket and pulled out the Chaos Emerald, and presented it to Rarity making her sparkled even more.

"Oh my stars it's gorgeous."

Then all of a sudden Rarity pony-ed up like before. And the boy's were just as surprised.

"How are you girls able to do that?" Silver asked, "I've never seen anyone do that kind of thing with one Chaos Emerald."

"It's our magic we obtained from Equestria, from an object called an Element of Harmony." Sunset Shimmer said, "And I think it's because the emeralds power is connecting with it."

"What's an Element of Harmony?" Knuckles asked.

"There six mystical gems from Equestria that represent friendship. honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty, and the one that was brought here and what gave us our power was the six element magic, which transforms us into ponies. And I think the power from the emerald connected to it."

"So that's the reason." Shadow said.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"Your magic must have been what was connecting with the Chaos Emeralds back on our world, and that's reason it was different. Your magic is only positive while ours has positive and negative energy. There's nothing negative to react with your friendship."

"And the Chaos Emerald must have been what was connecting to our magic, and that's how we activated our magic before." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Okay that answers some of both of our questions. But what I still don't know is why they didn't connect until just now, and how we use that to get back to Mobius."

"Yeah i'm wondering that too."

"So what was that we saw you guys do when you were fighting Mephiles?" Rainbow Dash asked,

"What you witnessed were our super powers we've had since birth." Sonic said, "What I did was harness the wind and use super speed, Shadow used powers of chaos, Silver used Psychokinetic power, and Knuckles used super strength and burrowing."

"Whoa that's awesome."

"So I guess that explains your guy's speed and strength from gym class." Sunset Shimmer said, "So how does a Chaos Emerald work?"

"It's a little hard to explain. I'd better show you." Sonic said, "Rarity i'm gonna need the emerald back."

Rarity then gave Sonic the Chaos Emerald and then lost her ears and tail.

"Ya see the Chaos Emeralds positive power reacts to those who have hope, kindness, and happiness." Sonic said as he emitted a white aura, "But the negative response to those who have nothing but hatred, fear, and sadness." as he said that his hair and his aura turned black and then turned back, "Me and our friends have used these countless times to save the world from everything that has attempted to destroy or take our world."

"Wow that's so cool." Scootaloo said.

"Maybe we could use one of the emeralds." Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah and then we could do everything you guys can do." Sweetie Belle said.

"Whoa slow down you three." Knuckles said, "You're a little too young to possess that kind of power."

"He's right, too much power too soon could be dangerous." Silver said, "Maybe someday."

"Okay." The Crusaders said looking down.

"Well it's getting late, we should be getting home now." Applejack said.

"Agreed, it's been a long day." Rarity said.

"See you all tomorrow." Rainbow said, "And Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't think I don't want that rematch just because of your super speed."

"I didn't think you wouldn't. But don't think i'll go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Later that evening Shadow was tossing and turning on the couch have a nightmare, hearing a familiar evil laugh.

"No no!"

In Shadow's nightmare the city was burning, the buildings were destroyed, and his friends were all on the ground in a pool of their own blood and not moving. And he was faced off with none other than Mephiles.

"How could you?!" Shadow said angrily "You monster!"

"Hahahaha" Mephiles laughed, "You should know by now i'm not letting anything stand in my way. And unless you change your mind and join me you will die with them. Not to mention your new friend."

Mephiles then held out his right hand, and Shadow gasped when he saw who appeared. It was an unconscious Sunset Shimmer with his hand grasped on her neck, with his other hand turned into a spike. "Join me or you will suffer the pain you did 50 Years ago!" Mephiles said as he was about to drive the spike through Sunset's heart.

"NO!" Shadow shouted before waking up with a startle and breathing heavily, "Ugh What a nightmare. At least I think it was."

Shadow then got up and looked in Sunsets room, to find Sunset sleeping in her bed still breathing. He then sighed with relief before closing the door. He went into the kitchen and thought to himself.

"I can't let that happen again I have to stop him."

He was then pulled from his thoughts when he heard a familiar female voice say to him.

"Shadow, what are you doing up?"

Shadow turned to see Sunset Shimmer, walking towards him.

"I was just thinking. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm still thinking about what happened earlier."

The two were then looked at each other blushing a little about what happened between them earlier.

"Hey Shadow. I'm sorry from how I acted around you earlier. I shouldn't have been like that."

"It's alright, I don't blame you."

"Yeah but I shouldn't have come up to you like that. And what I said I was just-"

Sunset was interrupted when Shadow put his finger on her lip.

"It's okay I knew I had to tell you and friends. It's just that we just didn't want to put you and your friends lives in danger. We couldn't live with ourselves if something happened to all of you."

Sunset then had a few tears in her eye's feeling worse. Shadow saw this and then came up to her and pulled her into a hug, which made her blush a little, but she returned the hug.

"Sunset it's okay I understand you didn't know, and you wanted to." Shadow said

"Yeah but the way I did-"

"Sunset it's okay I forgive you. Besides you just made a mistake. And if it makes you feel any better I would have done the same."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Shadow."

"Don't mention it."

"Well Good night."

"Good night."

With that Sunset went back upstairs to her room. And Shadow thought to himself.

"I won't let that happen." He then had an idea from what he saw earlier, "I know what I have to do."

Shadow got his shirt, his jacket, and his shoes on. He then went up to Sunsets room to find her asleep. He then entered and approached her and pulled out his Chaos Emerald and took her hand and placed the emerald in it.

"Keep it safe I believe in you."

Shadow then wiped away some of her hair, and then bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Sunset."

As he left her room, a smile grew on Sunsets face from feeling the kiss on her forehead. Shadow then went out the door and stood in the street and then used his speed to run off.

 **Hello everyone and happy late New Years I can't believe that 2016 over already and not only that I just recently turned 16 last December. Sorry if the action scene was short but I promise the next time I make an action scene i'll try and make it longer. Anyway now to get to everyone's question first up is random yes my Sonic x Applejack story will be Equestria Girls and not to argue with your opinion but actually Sonic and Applejack have a lot in common they both have the same eye color they're both in a band, they both play a type of guitar, They both have a brother and sister, and they both don't live with their mom and dad, and lived with another care taker from their family. And a response to mMLPxSonic this is a Knuckles x Applejack story. And finally to oc x derpy the couples in this story are four of my favorites my other two favorites are Tails x Fluttershy and Manic x Pinkie Pie. That's all for now so until next time see you on the other side**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As dawn broke over the city the light shined through Sunset Shimmers blinds. She began to stir, slowly opening her eye's then letting out a yawn. Then felt something in her hand and was surprised when she saw what it was.

"Shadow's Chaos Emerald?"

After she got up and got dressed and freshened up she went down stairs to the kitchen, to find Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, Pinkie Pie, and Maud eating breakfast. But Shadow was gone.

"Morning guys."

"Morning Sunset." Sonic said.

"Where's Shadow?"

"He left without telling anyone and we don't know where he is." Maud said blankly.

"WHAT?! Well why are you guys just siting here for? We have to find him!"

"Sunset calm down." Knuckles said, "He left a note."

Knuckles then handed Sunset a piece of paper that said.

'Guy's I need to go I just need to be alone right now. And Sunset I left the Chaos Emerald with you because I trust you with it. Besides I don't want to risk having this on me. And I know you have the potential to use it. And don't worry me i'll be fine and i'll get to school before it starts. -Shadow'

"That's all there is? How could he leave without telling anyone where he was going?"

"Don't worry he does this all the time." Sonic said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the guy likes to play the lone wolf. He usually does this when he wants to be alone or if something's bugging him. When he's good and ready he'll come back. Trust me."

"I hope your right."

"Of course I am."

Sunset then looked at the Chaos Emerald and thought.

"Shadow please come back safe."

In a forest area by the sea was Shadow standing their, with the nightmare and Mephiles evil laugh still going through his head. He then sighed. Then he heard a voice behind him say.

"Somehow I just knew you'd be here."

"Funny I was gonna say the same thing about you Mephiles." Shadow said then turning to face his dark copy.

"Hhmhmhm so I see you got the message last night."

"Yes I did, and you're still not convincing me. And i'm not gonna let you kill my friends either."

"Aw how cute. your trying to play the hero again."

"What do you mean trying?"

"Get serious here Shadow. How do you expect to protect your friends, when you couldn't even protect your sister?"

Shadow was silent, but seething with rage when he said that.

"And lets not forget you're the one who willingly tried to destroyed Mobius on purpose."

"I've changed since then, i'm better off now!"

"Oh like every single ungrateful human who still fear's you now and want's you gone, and who betrayed you in the future? Why would you want to live your life to protect the one's who don't trust or appreciate you, who took everything from you? And you know that we're similar. You just don't want to admit it. We share the same body, the same power, and a thirst for revenge. But yet you still continue to ignore that."

"No your wrong!"

"What?"

"What you say is true. But where you see our similarities I see our differences. You may look like me, but you came from my shadow and that's the only thing that you are and that's all you're gonna be! We may both have the same power, but we both use it for different reasons. I use it for good and you use it for evil. And I did thought I wanted revenge on them at first, but I was wrong. What I wanted was to fulfill my promise to Maria and I will no matter what. Even if the humans do turn against me, I know my friends won't. They stood by me through everything, even after what I did, they forgave me and no matter what i'll always do what's right."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. And you talk to me like i'm the bad guy, but i'm not the one who tried to erase the fabric of time it self or kill one of my friends. So have you come to fight or to chat?"

"HAHAHAHAHA how do you expect to beat me, when you gave up the only emerald you had?"

"Like this!" Shadow said charging at Mephiles at high speed, punching him in the face, knocking him into a tree, "I beat you without an emerald before and I can do it again."

"We'll see about that." Mephiles said getting up

The two then charged at each other with their fist colliding. Back at Canterlot High in the hallways, Sunset felt the two fighting, with the Chaos Emerald, and let out a gasp.

"What wrong?" Rainbow asked.

"It's Shadow. I can feel him."

"How?" Applejack asked.

"It's the Chaos Emerald, it's letting me. And I feel him fighting Mephiles."

"Well come on he needs help!" Rainbow said.

"No he doesn't." Sonic said.

"What why not?"

"This is Shadow's fight he can handle this, he's fought him before and he can do it now."

"But he doesn't have his Chaos Emerald. How is he gonna beat him?" Sunset Shimmer asked with worry.

"He'll be alright. You just have to believe in him." Silver said.

(Play-Megalovina, Undertale [Guitar Cover], GuitarWanker90)

"Come on Shadow, you can do it."

Back with Shadow, he was able to hear Sunset say that.

"Thank you Sunset. I know I can."

Shadow and Mephiles then charged at each other, through the forest at high speeds, colliding with equal force. But then Shadow was able to get behind him, and throw a Chaos Spear to his back, knocking him down. Shadow then charged at him, but Mephiles was able to get back up, and spin kicked Shadow back. Shadow then ripped a tree out of the ground, and repeatedly smashed it on him, but Mephiles then was able to get up use his power to break it. He then pulled out his Chaos Emerald and was about to use it. But Shadow then spin dashed, and then started to rapidly bank off the tree's, striking him before he could retaliate. Then he knocked the emerald out of his hand. Then with one last strike knocked him down. He then ran to the emerald. But before he could get it Mephiles shot a Chaos Spear at him. But he dodged, making it hit the emerald, knocking it clear out of the forest.

"Shoot." Shadow said before running after it at high speed.

But Mephiles wasn't giving up that easily. He got up and went after it as well, catching up with Shadow. As they raced for the emerald Mephiles said.

"Well you've gotten stronger than I thought you had. But don't be a fool, thinking you can beat me."

"We'll see about that." Shadow said.

They got out of the fores,t and then into the city on the street. As they raced through the streets they jumped over cars. Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at Mephiles leg making him trip. Mephiles then growled and then got back up. He did a spin dash of his own, and banked of a building, ramming right into Shadow, smashing him through building's, still on him. And then when they got back on the street Mephiles was driving Shadow into the ground. When he stopped he jumped back out, while Shadow was lying there badly damaged. Back at Canterlot High in the gym Sunset Shimmer was worried.

"Oh no, Shadow's down!"

"What do we do?" Rainbow asked.

"We're not doing anything. Sunset is." Silver said.

"What?" Sunset, Rainbow, and Applejack asked at the same time.

"Remember how my friends brought me back to life, and how Shadow fixed your leg?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah he's right. You can use the Chaos Emerald to heal him." Applejack said.

"But didn't he do that when he came into contact with me?" Sunset asked confused.

"You're connected to him, you can do it from here." Knuckles said.

"Okay i'll try."

Sunset then focused the emeralds power to Shadow.

Back with Shadow he felt the power coming to him, as Mephiles was charging a Chaos Spear. But just as he threw it Shadow quickly got back up and deflected it back at him and barley was able to doge it.

"What, but how is this possible?" Mephiles asked surprised.

"Easy I got help from a friend." Shadow said after he jumped out, "Thanks Sunset."

"No problem. It's the least I could do after what you did for me. Now show him what you can really do!"

"With pleasure!"

Mephiles then charged at Shadow, with spin dash again. But to his surprise Shadow caught him with one hand before he was able to make contact, and threw him back strait into the side of a car, making a huge dent in it, setting off the alarm. And when Mephiles got back up Shadow charged right at him, and gave him a taste of his own medicine, by smashing him through more buildings. He then grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, and swung him around and, threw him far away. Believing he won the fight he turned his back, continuing to searching for the Chaos Emerald. But then he turned back around, when he saw a dark light shining, where he threw Mephiles, and was heading strait for him. Shadow saw it was Mephiles with a bright purple aura, and he was mad. And when he made contact with Shadow he sent him right trough a building again. And when he was on the other side Mephiles pushed the building down, making it fall on Shadow, and was barely able to avoid it. Mephiles then tore down another building, and did it repeatedly, attempting to crush him. But Shadow was able to dodge, but just barely. Having enough of this the next building Mephiles tore down Shadow caught, and threw right back at him, knocking him down. But he immediately got back up, and was even angrier. He and charged at him fast. But before he could hit him Shadow held out his hand, and caught the punch with relative ease.

"What?!"

"Surprised?" Shadow asked as he admitted a green aura. And then threw Mephiles into a lamp post denting it into his shape. And before he could get back up Shadow grasped his throat, and threw him into an ally, knocking over trash cans, covering him in garbage. But Mephiles found something in the alley. It was the Chaos Emerald. He then picked it up and gave him a power boost. He got back up and his aura grew bigger and brighter. He then teleported to Shadow and punched him into the air. And teleported again and knocked him back down and continued to knock him around like a pinball. And then with one final strike struck him down in the street, creating a large crater in the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHA well that was that was harder than I expected it would be." Mephiles said looking at the crater, with Shadow's unconscious body, "But now I have one less problem in my way. And now his friend is next."

As Mephiles was walking away Shadow saw what was in his nightmare, when Mephiles was about to kill Sunset. Then all of a sudden his eye's shot open and turned into rainbow dragon daggers. A rainbow colored blast then came out of the crater. Shadow then rose out with his aura and his streaks changed to rainbow colored, as his hair flowed.

"What the?"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Shadow yelled in anger.

Then in the blink of an eye Shadow just vanished. Then by an unknown for Mephiles was punched in the stomach and was knocked right through another building. (for the last time I promise) Shadow Then reappeared in front of Mephiles, then tightly grasped his neck, and threw him up in the air, then reappeared above him, and put his fist together and hit him back down as fast as a comet, straight down into a car, destroying the top part. Now angrier than ever than ever Mephiles used the full power of the emerald, and his aura grew brighter than ever before, and flew back up into the sky at Shadow, with full force. But Shadow's aura glowed it's brightest as well. He Shadow turned into a rainbow light, and Mephiles turned into a purple light. They both charged at each other, colliding with each other repeatedly. But Shadow was the only one inflicting damage. Then with one final strike they both collided fiercely, with red lightning admitted from them, both trying to push the other back. Then a bright white light engulfed them both.

(Stop playing Megalovina)

Back at CHS Sunset felt the blast and fell to her knee's. Rainbow and Applejack caught her.

"What happened?" Applejack asked

"It's Shadow. I can't feel him any more." Sunset said as they helped her up.

"Y-You don't think he-" Rainbow started.

"No he isn't." Knuckles said, "A lot of his and the emeralds power was probably used up."

"But what if he accually did?" Sunset asked.

"No he didn't." Sonic said.

"But how do you know that for sure?"

"Because I know Shadow, he's been through worse than this. If he can survive a fall from space i'm sure that this is nothing."

"I just hope your right."

Back with Shadow and Mephiles the city's road and sidewalk was destroyed, the buildings were reduced to rubble, and Mephiles was lying on the ground weakened. Shadow walked up to him without a scratch on him, holding the purple Chaos Emerald.

"Since when do you have that kind of power, especially without an emerald?" Mephiles asked exhausted.

"Since I've had my friends. Of course what would you know about that? And ya know I kinda expected more from the one who brought us here."

"Hmph so you figured it out, did you?"

"It wasn't so hard to figure out. I mean us being here and you being here at the same time is no coincidence."

"Hmhmhmhmhm that maybe so, but that doesn't help your situation. You may have the emerald but all it's power is used up, and you can't use it's Chaos Control, until it recharges. And it won't get enough power back quick enough to get to school on time."

"Damn your right."

"You may have won this round but this isn't over by a long shot."

Mephiles then opened a dark pit, and escaped through it. Shadow then sighed.

"Well at least I got the emerald back. But without it's power I guess i'll have to get to back the old fashion way." Shadow said looking at his inhibitor rings.

Shadow then took them off his wrist and he admitted a deep red aura, and dashed away in the direction of CHS, breaking the sound barrier, breaking the windows on the building and the cars, and setting off the alarms. Back at CHS first period was about to start, and Sunset was more worried than ever, looking at the green Chaos Emerald. Her friends knew what she was thinking, and talked to her.

"Hey don't worry, he'll come." Sonic said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah you saw him before, he'll be alright." Silver said.

"But what if he isn't?"

"He is trust us." Knuckles said, "We may not be right about everything, but I know we're right about this."

"Yeah Shadow's one tough cookie. You just gotta have hope." Applejack said.

"Yeah, and remember Shadow's fast to. He's probably walking through the entrance of the school right now." Rainbow Dash said.

"Or rather entering the gym, because there he is." Silver said pointing at the entrance of the gym.

Sunset Shimmer then turned around, and to her surprise Shadow was there, walking towards them, putting his rings back on his wrist. Sunset then let out a gasp, and with a few tears in her eyes, ran over to him. Shadow saw her coming to him and then she embraced him in a tight hug, crying into his chest. Shadow was surprised by this as he blushed a little, but returned the embrace.

"Shadow where have have you been?" Sunset Shimmer asked, "I was worried sick about you."

"I just needed to be alone, so I went to the forest to think. I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was."

"Well next time you do that at least tell me where you are. I thought i'd never see you again."

"Don't worry, I promise." Shadow said tightening the embrace making Sunset blush.

As they continued to hug their friends started to giggle.

"Well there's a sight I never thought i'd see, in a million years." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Well it look's like you're not the only one with a crush." Applejack whispered to Rainbow Dash.

"AJ for the last time I don't have a crush!" Rainbow whispered angry and blushing from her friends retort.

"If ya say so."

Shadow and Sunset then broke their embrace, and looked when they heard someone say.

"So you four must the new hot shot's I've heard so much about."

The one who said that was a teenage male with blue spiky hair, blue eye's, a black jacket with red and white stripes on the arms over a white t shirt with a blue shield and a yellow lightning bolt on the chest, blue jeans, and black and white shoes.

"Yeah that's us." Knuckles said, "And you are?"

"The names Flash, Flash Sentry."

He then Shadow and Sunset with their arms still on each other, and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous, and narrowed his eye's.

"And who are you?"

"Shadow."

"So you're that tough guy huh?"

"Ya got that right."

The two then glared at each other. The others looked and wondered what was gonna happen. But Sonic broke it up and said.

"Nice to meet you Flash. I'm Sonic, and the other two are Silver and Knuckles."

"It's nice to finally meet you four."

The Conversation ended when the bell rang, and Coach Saorin said.

"Alright class, today we'll be playing soccer outside. Let's see um Shadow, Flash you can two be team captains."

When he said that they glared at each other, and then stepped up to pick their teammates. And Shadow picked first.

"Hmm Sunset Shimmer."

Sunset then walked over beside him. Flash glared at that. After that the rest were chosen.

 **Shadow's team**

Sonic

Silver

Knuckles

Sunset Shimmer

Rainbow Dash

 **Flash's team**

Spitfire

Fleetfoot

Bulk Biceps

Trixie

Lightning Dust

After the teams were selected, they all were outside on the field, the ball was in the center, and Shadow and Flash were faced off with each other.

"Alright Sentry, lets see what you got." Shadow said.

"Well good luck." Flash said.

"You can keep it, cause you'll need it."

Sorain then blew the whistle. Shadow took the ball before Flash could, and went past him and went straight for the goal, and was able to maneuver around Flash's team, with relative ease, and was able to kick the ball hard, scoring a goal. On the next play Knuckles had the ball and saw the opposing team was heading straight for him, to get the ball. But he just smirked he got down and flipped them all over his shoulder, one by one, as they came at him, without breaking a sweat. And scored another goal for his team. Lightning Dust then had the ball, and was about to kick the ball and score a goal. But when she kicked she noticed something. The ball was gone.

"Huh? What the?" Lightning Dust asked surprised.

"She then turned and saw Sonic, with ball, running towards her team's goal. And Bulk Biceps was charging at him, but he avoided him, and then passed the ball to Rainbow Dash. And she scored another goal.

"How did that Sonic guy do that?" Lightning Dust asked her self, "I know he's fast, but that was just impossible."

The ball was then passed to Fleetfoot, who was getting close to goal, and Silver was coming at her. But she caught a break and was able to avoid him, and pass the ball to Spitfire. But before she could kick it Applejack was able to take the ball from her, and go past Fleetfoot, and pass the ball back to Silver, and was able to make it to the goal, and score again.

"Nice work their Applejack." Silver said.

"Thanks. You to." Applejack said.

Now Trixie had the ball, and was determined to finally score a goal. But Shadow caught up with her fast, and cut her off, and took the ball, and went strait back to her team's goal. But Flash having enough went for him, and was gonna attempt to take the ball back. The two then battled it out, trying to keep the ball away from one another. But Flash tripped and Shadow was able to take the ball. But Flash's team wasn't gonna make the same mistake twice, and they came at him. But he passed it to Sonic, and they both passed it back and forth between each other, and none of them could see who it was going to. Then all of a sudden it vanished. They looked around to try and find it, but they turned and saw Sunset Shimmer had the ball, and kicked it into their goal. And they all looked dumbfounded, from what just happened. After a while of playing Shadow's team scored 10 points, while Flash's team scored 0 points, and were exhausted.

"Well done guy's. I've never seen anything like that." Coach Sorain complimented.

"Thanks coach. It's easy when you have good friends." Sonic said

"Hey!" Flash said as he was walking over. As he walked over Shadow walked to him, and the other were just as worried, as before. But that was put to rest when the team captains smiled at each other, and shaked hands, "Good game."

"Thanks you to." Shadow said "We should hangout some time."

"Sure."

Their friends smiled, knowing that they didn't have a problem. and the guy's made a new friend. At lunch the Mane 7, the boy's, and the Crusaders all met at lunch, and discussed what Shadow figured out.

"So Mephiles brought us here?" Sonic asked.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Knuckles asked sarcastically.

"Yeah but so what?" Rainbow asked, "He brought you guy's here here, so let's take him down."

"That's not the point Rainbow Dash." Shadow said, "The point is he used his dark power to connect the power of the Chaos Emeralds with your magic. That's why the emeralds power didn't connect with each other until just now. So if we do defeat him then we won't have enough power to get back home."

"But Shadow we have dark power, can't we use that to try and get back?" Sonic asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. You know you can't control yourself when you're in your dark form. Not only that but Mephiles dark power is stronger than ours."

"So then how are ya guy's gonna get home?" Applejack asked.

"I don't know. If we don't figure something out we may never be able to get home." Knuckles said.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Silver asked, "If we aren't able to get back home the next time Eggman attacks our friends are gonna need us."

"I don't know Silver. I just don't know." Shadow said looking down.

The girls then started to feel bad for them. They might not be able to get back home or see their friends again. And they may need them again, and if they can't back then eveyone's doomed. And the Mane 7 couldn't help but feel like this is partially their fault.

"We're sorry guy's. I wish we could help." Sunset Shimmer said.

"It's alright Sunset." Shadow said.

"Don't give up guy's." Spike said, "I'm sure you'll find a way back home. You just gotta have hope."

"He's right. I'm sure there must be a way. I mean I found a way to come here and back to Equestria, so i'm sure we can find a way to Mobius." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Thanks everyone. We're really lucky to have met you all. Your really good friends." Silver said.

After school everyone went back home. And at Pinkie's house in Sunset's room, she opened a drawer on her night stand, and took out a brown journal with a shimmering sun on the cover. She then opened her book to the first blank page, and started to write.

 _"Dear Princess Twilight how have you been lately? There have been strange things happening after the Friendship Games. We just recently had four new students arrive at CHS, and their also from another world like you. But they have power that neither of us has ever seen before. And their home is a world of talking animals, called Mobius. And they have magical gemstones called Chaos Emeralds, that posses power that's very similar to the power of the Elements of Harmony. And from what I heard about them their so powerful not even Princess Celestia can compare to them. I know that's hard to believe, but I swear it's true. Just one can make you stronger, you can use them to time travel, teleport, and they can actually bring someone back from the dead. And when I touched one of them we all pony-ed up. Well minus your counterpart. And they got here from our magic connecting with the emeralds a few day's ago, when we were trying to figure out what was interfering with our magic. And then that brought them here. And they're really good friends, and great heroes to. First there's Sonic, who's actually like a second Rainbow Dash. Though he is the hero of his planet. And he's pretty fast, and he can also control the wind. And I think our Rainbow may have a bit of a thing for him. Then theirs Shadow. Yeah I don't know where to start with him. He's just as fast as Sonic, and mostly harnesses the power of the emeralds, he can teleport, heal someone, use energy blast, and is very strong. Although he does have kind of an attitude and he is a lone wolf. But I've seen his soft side. He's actually a great guy, and_ *blushing* _he is pretty cute. Anyway he is really powerful, and can really use magic. Next is Silver. A telekinetic_ _hedgehog from the future. He may naive but his power is very impressive. And he's actually done a lot for the future of Mobius. Which was destroyed by an eternal flame, from an evil sun god named Solaris, called Iblis. And he and his friend Princess Blaze traveled back in time to fix it. But they were lied to by Solaris dark half, named Mephiles, who looks exactly like Shadow. He told them to kill Sonic to save the future. But Shadow stopped Silver and showed him the truth. And when he found out, it was really hard on him. To actually go and do that. I know what that's like. But as for his friend Blaze he hasn't really told us much about her. I guess he doesn't like to talk about her for some reason. And last but not least there's Knuckles. A guardian, from an ancient tribe of echidna's. And also a real hard head. And he's even stronger than Applejack. I'd never thought i'd see the day, when that would happened. In fact their all pretty strong. But he's one of the strongest out of his friends. But I guess life for him back home must be pretty lonely for him, because he's the last of his kind. It's a good thing he has his friends to keep him company. But I don't know if they can go see their friends any more. The power from the emeralds is connected with our magic. But that's not gonna be enough to get them back home, because Mephiles returned, and Shadow figured out that he brought them here, by connecting our magic to the emeralds power, by using his dark power. And if we destroy him then the guys may not have a chance to get back home. And the others and I can't help but feel like that this was partially our fault. But hey maybe we can figure something out. I mean you figured out how to open the portal to Equestria back up again. I'm sure we can do the same some how, to get to Mobius. And maybe some day you all can met. Anyway it's getting late, and i'd better get some sleep for school tomorrow. - your friend Sunset Shimmer."_

After that Sunset closed her book and put it back in her drawer. Then tucked herself in bed and drifted off to sleep.

 **Hey guy's LingeringSpirit5 here back with another chapter. And to answer a question from random yes Sonic has a lot in common with Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy to. and theirs one more thing I wanna talk about I know who has what in common with who you don't half to keep saying it. I'm not trying to be mean or anything but I get it okay? that's all for now so see you on the other side.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day at CHS after the final period had just ended, and the group was walking through the hallways, heading out. During their free period Twilight, Sunset, and Shadow tried to figure out a way for the boy's to get back to Mobius, but would had no luck, if they destroy Mephiles. And they know that he wouldn't give his dark power willingly, or help them. They were just stumped on this one.

"So have you guy's been able to figure out a way to get us back to Mobius?" Sonic asked the three.

"Sorry Sonic but no." Sunset Shimmer said, "We've run like a thousand test, and i'm sorry, there's nothing we can do."

The boy's were then starting to lose hope that they would ever get back home. Except for Sonic

"Come on guy's don't give up yet. Remember what Spike said, we just gotta have hope, and their may not be a solution now but i'm sure we'll figure something out."

"Sonic's right. We can't give up yet. Somethings just bound to come up." Shadow said.

"I hope so." Silver said.

"So what were you guys gonna do this evening?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well Shadow and I were going to work on our science project." Sunset Shimmer said.

"So was I." Twilight said.

"We were just gonna have a sleep over." Scootaloo said.

"Pinkie and I were just gonna head to the farm, to get some work done." Applejack said.

"Would you like some help?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure. thanks Knuckles."

"Fluttershy and I were going to work on some outfits for the dance next month. But I also need a one of you boy's to help." Rarity said.

"Do you want me to help you?" Silver asked.

"Why thank you Silvy darling."

Silver then blushed a little, from being called that.

"Uh your welcome."

"I wasn't really doing anything." Sonic said.

"Ya wanna hang out with me?" Rainbow asked.

"Sure."

Sonic and Rainbow Dash then walked to the field, while Applejack was giving her a smug look.

"Don't look at me like that." Rainbow darkly said.

The gang then went their separate ways. At the field Sonic and Rainbow Dash were playing a game of soccer against each other. Rainbow had the ball and was heading towards the goal and Sonic was running after to get it. He caught up to her, but Rainbow wasn't the best athlete in Canterlot High for nothing, and was able to keep the ball away from Sonic, and was able to kick it to the goal and was about to score. But Sonic wasn't about to give up, and used his speed to get the ball before it got in the net, and ran back to the other goal. Rainbow was running towards Sonic to get it back. They both struggled to get the ball from each other. But before either of them could get it from each other they both accidentally kicked it out of the field.

"Well I gotta say Rainbow Dash you really are the best athlete here." Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic, you ain't bad either. Ya know I think you could make a great edition to the soccer team. I could let you in if ya wanted."

"No thanks. I don't think it would be fair for the other team."

"Aw come on, i'm the captain of the team, you don't even need to do a tryout, and we could practice together, just the two of us."

"Well I don't know."

"Well will you at least think about it?"

"Alright I will."

The two then sat down on the bench, to relax.

"So what's your life like back home?" Rainbow asked.

"Well it's pretty awesome. I mean I've had a lot of adventure's with my friends, especially with my best friend Miles Prower. But he prefers Tails."

"Why's that?"

"Because he's a two tailed fox, who can use them to fly."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah. He and I have been through alot together, for as long as I can remember."

"Well how did you two meet?"

"It all started a few years ago. I was out on a run through the forest, and I was heading back to my plane."

"Wait you have a plane? That's so awesome."

"Thanks. But anyway when I got back to it, I found him working on it. And when I asked him what he was doing he said when he saw it he wanted to make it faster. And he also wanted to be my friend."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And before he met me a lot of Mobian's back on my world always picked on him, because he liked to build and repair stuff. So I made sure no one ever picked on him again. And he's always been a big help on my adventures. And he's a great friend to. We've been best friends for a long time, and he's always been like my little brother to."

"Wow, sounds like you two were inseparable."

"Yeah we were. Or at least I thought we were."

"What do you mean?"

"Their was a time where our friendship was destroyed, by our feelings."

"How?"

"One day we met this girl named Fiona Fox. And Tails and I both had a thing for her. And not only that she tried to tear us apart and turn us against each other, and she did."

"She actually did that? I've never heard of someone so heartless."

"Yeah. And when we found out who she really was, and that she was working with my evil opposite from a parallel world, named Scourge we were both heartbroken. We did patch things up. But after that I never wanted to fall in love again."

"Sonic i'm sorry that happened to you. I mean i'd feel the same way if that happened with me and Scootaloo. But you shouldn't just make that kind of decision, after just that one time."

"Well that's just it." Sonic then started to cry a little, "It wasn't just one time. This kind of thing happened three times to me."

Rainbow was surprised by what he said.

"Three times?"

"Yes. The first time this happened was with a girl named Princess Sally Acorn."

"Wait, she's a princess?"

"Yes she is. And we've been friends since we were five years old. And we started to have feelings for one another. And the day when she and I admitted our feelings for each other was one of the happy moments of my life. That is until I had to leave, because Mobius needed me. But she didn't want me to leave, she wanted me to stay with her, and made me choose between her and leaving. And at that moment I knew that I had to follow my heart, and make the right choice, and leave. I couldn't worry about my own happiness, when others needed me. And when I told her I made my choice about leaving, she didn't take it so well."

"What did she do?"

"She slapped me in the face, and called me selfish. And when I left, we broke up. At that time I was heartbroken, but I knew that I made the right choice."

"Did you two ever talk to each other again?"

"Well yeah we eventually patched things up, but we never did get back together. And the second girl I met was a singer named Mina Mongoose. She was one of the only few I knew who could actually keep up with me. I met her when the city was destroyed by Eggman. And then she joined our team the Freedom Fighters. And I actually found we had a lot in common, and started to have feelings for her."

"Did you two ever go out?"

"Well no not really we just hung out, and she kissed me once, but that's it. Then one day she left, and then two years later she came back, and had a boyfriend named Ash. And then when I saw them together I knew she made her choice. I may have been heartbroken, but overall I was happy for them. And you can guess what happened after that."

"Fiona?"

"Yeah."

Sonic then started to cry more.

"After the last time I never thought I would ever find the right girl. And I've been trying to move on from it, and forget about that kind of thing happening to me again. That's why I never wanted to fall in love again, because it actually almost cost me my brother!"

As Sonic continued to cry Rainbow felt sorry for him, and wanted to cheer him up. She then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into hug and said.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Sonic. You didn't deserve to have that kind of thing happen to you."

"Maybe i'm just not meant to find love."

"Sonic don't say that. You're a great guy, and any girl would be lucky to have you. And if those girls couldn't see that then they're idiots. And I know that you'll find the right girl someday."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do Sonic. You're the most awesome guy I've ever met."

Sonic didn't know what to say. He never met anyone like Rainbow Dash. He then blushed a little and returned the hug and said.

"Thank you Rainbow Dash."

"No problem Sonic. And if you need me i'm here for you."

They continued the embrace as Sonic shedded the last of his tears and Rainbow Dash felt a feeling that she felt around Sonic before and she said in thought.

"This feeling. I can't believe it Applejack was right, I really do have a crush on Sonic."

When the two broke the hug, and looked into each other's eye's.

"Feeling better?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, thanks Dashie, i'm really glad I met you."

Rainbow was surprised by what Sonic had just called her, and blushed from it.

"Did you just call me Dashie?"

"Yeah, I thought you might like that nickname better than Skittles."

"I actually do. I'm glad I met you to Sonikku."

Sonic then blushed from being called that. And then he thought of something.

"Hey Rainbow stand up."

She was confused by this, but complied.

"Uh okay."

Then without warning Sonic picked Rainbow up bridal style, making her blush like crazy.

"Hang on."

Before she could ask why, Sonic dashed off with his speed. She screamed in terror at first, hanging on to Sonic for dear life, but then screamed in enjoyment. But then saw that they were running straight towards a building, and Sonic wasn't about to turn.

"Uh Sonic you do see the building in front of us right?"

"I know."

Sonic continued to run towards the building not slowing down. Rainbow then shut her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. She then opened her eye a little and saw that she and Sonic were going up the side of the building. When they got to the top Sonic leaped from building to building, and then jumped off. Then he went to the docks and then started running on the water. Rainbow didn't know how much more her heart could take. Sonic then made a left turn, and headed back to the city. After a while he headed back to the school, and back to the field. He then put Rainbow back on her feet. And her hair was a mess from the super speed.

"What was that for?" Rainbow asked fixing her hair, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"That was a thanks, for what you did for me."

"Wait seriously?"

"Yeah no one's ever really done that for me, so I figured it was the least I could do. So how did you like your first experience with super speed?"

"It was awesome. Thanks for showing me, but next time please warn me."

"No problem."

"Well anyway it's getting late, and I should be getting home."

"You want me to take you there?"

"Sure."

Rainbow then got back in Sonic's arms.

"And Dash?"

"Yeah Sonic?"

"I've thought about it, and I decided I will join the soccer team."

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

Rainbow then got excited. Then she grabbed Sonic's face then kissed his cheek. As soon as she did Sonic's whole face turned red. He then he chuckled a little, then dashed of in the direction of her house. Back at Pinkie's house Shadow and Sunset were working on their project, by doing online research and making a cardboard poster of the universe.

"Ya know i'm really glad that Discord paired us up for this assignment." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Really?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, it gives us a chance for just the two of us to hang out."

"Huh funny, I was kinda thinking the same thing."

"So Shadow i've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How is it that you know so much about space?"

"Well it's easy, when you're raised in space, and your creator is your world's leading scientist."

Sunset couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Your creator? You mean your father?"

"Well yeah sorta. Ya see I wasn't really born I was created by my world's leading scientist, and Eggman's grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik. So that does technical make him my father. And I was also made in orbiting space colony, called the ARK. And he taught me everything I know."

"So you're an artificial life form? But that's impossible."

"Well apparently he also invented the word possible. As well as making me the ultimate life form."

Sunset was then in more disbelief.

"YOU'RE THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM?!"

"Yeah I really am. He made me by using a Chaos Emerald's power, Mobian hedgehog DNA, a small bit of his family blood, and the blood of an alien named Black Doom. And he was able make me immune and the cure to all the known diseases."

"Whoa and I thought something more powerful than Princess Celestia was impossible. You must be pretty popular in your world."

"Well no not really."

"What, why not?"

"*sigh* Ya see." Shadow then stopped and wanted to change the subject, "Could we get back to the project? I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

Sunset then saw a tear drop escape from Shadow's eye. She then knew whatever it was it was too painful for him to tell her.

"Hey if you don't want to tell me you don't have to."

"Thanks Sunset."

As they continued to do the research for the project Shadow thought of something.

"Hey Sunset I think I have a better idea for the research."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Close your eye's and take my hand."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

She was skeptic, but trusted Shadow and did what he asked, and blushed from doing it. He then pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!"

Shadow and Sunset were then teleported out of the room. When they reappeared Sunset didn't know where they were.

"Okay you can open your eye's now." Shadow said.

When she did she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She and Shadow were out in space. And she screamed in terror, and then hyperventilated.

"Sunset calm down you're fine."

She then realized she was able to breath.

"I can breath? But how?"

"It's your Chaos Emerald, it's letting you breath."

Sunset then took out the green Chaos Emerald, and looked at it.

"Wow, when Sonic said anything was possible with the Chaos Emeralds he wasn't kidding. So why did you bring us here anyway?"

"I thought that getting out at looking at it would be better, instead of just looking online."

"Well if there's one thing I liked to do with studying it was going out into the field, and actually doing something."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

Shadow then pulled Sunset, and started to fly with her around space.

"Look their." Shadow said pointing at Earth

"Wow, it's beautiful." Sunset said in awe.

They kept flying around. Seeing all of this Sunset couldn't believe her eye's, or that she was here. She then stuck her free hand out and touched some star dust, and then threw it at Shadow.

"Hey."

Shadow then did the same, and threw it at Sunset. And both couldn't help but laugh. They then went around the sun, to see it closer. And it was even more bright than seeing it from Earth. After they flew around it they went to go see the other planets. Sunset was just amazed by all of this. She was actually the first pony from Equestria to actually see all of this. she then looked at Shadow. She wouldn't have been able to see it if it wasn't for him.

"Hey Shadow?"

"Yeah?

"Thanks for showing me all this."

"Your welcome."

After a while of flying around they stopped, and landed on the Moon, and sat with each other.

"Man that was amazing. I never even thought about how amazing this would be." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Well I guess you must pretty lucky, to be the first pony to see all this."

"Well I guess I must have been pretty lucky to meet you. So have you done this with anyone else?"

"No I haven't. You're actually the only one i've ever done this with."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I guess you must be special."

Sunset's cheeks then turned red, when he said that to her.

"You really think i'm special?"

Shadow then cupped her cheek, and said.

"Of course I do. Anyone can see that."

Sunset didn't know what to say. No one had ever said anything so nice to her before.

"Thank you." Sunset Shimmer said hugging Shadow, which he returned.

When they broke the hug, Sunset leaned forward and kissed Shadow's cheek. Shadow was a little surprised by this and his cheeks turned red. She then wrapped her arms around him and put her head to his chest. Shadow then smiled and put his arm around her.

"Well I guess we should head back now." Shadow said.

"Later I wanna stay a little longer."

"As you wish."

The two then laid down, with their arms still around each, other looking up at the stars. Back on Earth, at the Carousel Boutique Rarity had a pincushion on her wrist, and had red glasses over her eyes, and was using a tape measure to measure Fluttershy and Silver's waist and height, quickly going back and forth between them, and her sewing table.

"Wow Rarity's really serious about fashion, isn't she?" Silver asked.

"Yes she really is. She devotes her life to this, and does this for a living." Fluttershy said.

"Wow, that's impressive."

Rarity was then putting the finishing touches on a dark grey tuxedo, with cyan streaks on the arms. And then went back to Silver.

"Here try this on." Rarity said handing Silver the tuxedo.

"Okay."

Silver then went behind a curtain, to change.

"Oh I hope he likes it."

"Oh Rarity don't worry, i'm sure he'd like anything you made for him." Fluttershy said.

"I hope you right."

When Silver came out with the tux on Rarity couldn't take her eyes off him, and her cheeks turned red.

"So what do you girls think?"

"You look nice." Fluttershy said.

"Thanks."

Rarity didn't say anything, she just continued to stare at him.

"Uh Rarity are you okay?" Silver asked trying to snap her out of her trance, "Yo Rarity!?"

"Huh wha-what was that darling?"

"I asked if you were okay? You blacked out for a minute."

"I'm fine Silver. And I must say you look absolutely fabulous in that."

"Thanks, and I like it to. So who is it for?"

"It's for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I've been working on this for a while, and I thought that you might like it."

"Wow thanks Rarity. So how much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. I won't have any friend of mine have to pay a cent in my store."

"Really? That's very generous of you."

"It's not a problem at all." Just then Rarity remembered something, "Um Silver before we get back to work there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

"When you explained who you and your friends were you mentioned another girl named Blaze. Is she your *ahem* girlfriend?" Rarity asked a little nervous.

"No she isn't. She was just a close friend." Silver said in a depressed tone.

"Um was?" Fluttershy asked.

"*sigh* Yes. In the future she was the only friend I had, ever since my parents died when I was just a kid. I was all alone, until I met her. And together she and I fought for the future."

"It sounds like you two were pretty close." Rarity said.

"Yeah we were until," Some tears then escaped his eye's, "the day I lost her."

"What happened to her?" Fluttershy asked.

"She sacrificed herself."

"What did she do?"

"Remember when I told you all about Iblis, destroying Mobius in the future?"

"Yes."

"Well when I saw how the king sealed Iblis into Elise, when Blaze and I went back to the future I tried to use two Chaos Emeralds to seal Iblis into me. But he wouldn't accept me as a vessel, so Blaze stepped in to take Iblis, because her soul was alight was flame's, so she was accepted. She then told me to seal her and Iblis into another dimension. But I just couldn't bare to lose her. She was my best friend, and I didn't even know what I would do without her. And then she was killed, and turned into a ghost, and diapered. After that I never saw her again." Silver then cried more, and fell to his knees, and then slammed his fist on the floor in anger, "Why did have to be her?! Why wasn't it me?!"

As he continued to cry Rarity and Fluttershy Couldn't bare to see him like that. Rarity then walked to him and pulled him into a soft caring hug.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Silver. I wish their was something I could do."

"It's not your fault." Silver said still crying.

"Shh it's alright."

"No it isn't! If it wasn't because of me Blaze would still be here!"

"That wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could do for her. I know how hard that can be, but I know that she did it not just for the future but also for you."

"*sniff* You really think so?"

"Of course I do." Rarity said wiping the tears from Silver's eye's.

"Thanks Rarity." Silver said still crying a little.

Rarity wanted to make him feel better. She then thought of something. She then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. His face turned bright red, but stopped crying.

"There does that feel better?"

"Y-yes."

The two then hugged again.

"Awwww." Fluttershy cooed at the moment, "Um i'll be right back."

Fluttershy then left the two alone. After a few minutes Silver and Rarity broke the hug.

"Silver I want you to know if you ever need me come find me, i'm here for you." Rarity said.

"T-thanks Rarity. You're a good friend."

"Your welcome Silvy. Now let's get back to work."

"Okay."

As they were getting back to work Fluttershy was secretly watching them from behind the door, through a small crack.

"Aww, they look so cute together."

At Sweet Apple Acres Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Knuckles were knocking in the apple orchard knocking the apple's out of the tree's. Applejack was kicking them down, Pinkie Pie was shaking them, and Knuckles was punching them.

"Thanks a lot for helping us out here Knuckles, ah really appreciate it." Applejack said.

"No problem. Compared to everything I do in my world this is nothing to me."

"Sounds like what you do in your world is pretty tough."

"Well i'm a tough guy."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"So Knuckles, what do you guys do for fun in your world?" Pinkie Pie asked coming out from Knuckles tree upside down startling him.

"Well nothing really."

Pinkie then dropped out of the tree, and grabbed him by his jacket.

"*GASP* WHAT NOTHING?!"

"Yeah, all I do is just sit on a floating island, just guarding the Master Emerald."

"Uh floating island? And what in tarnation is the Master Emerald?"

"The Master Emerald is a giant emerald that's a source of infinite power, that was created by the gods themselves, and controls the Chaos Emeralds. It was put on an island which makes it float."

"Whoa." Applejack and Pinkie Pie said at the same time.

"So i've been meaning to ask, what happened to your tribe?" Applejack asked.

"Well ya see years ago on my island the tribe leader named Pachacamac wanted to lead the tribe to conquest, by raiding other countries and killing, because he thought it was the best for everyone in the tribe. But his daughter, Tikal didn't agree with him, because she knew their was another way. But he didn't listen to her. And not only that he also wanted to take the Master Emeralds power for themselves, and the home of creatures from my world, called Chao's."

"Chao's?"

"I'll explain later. Anyway Tikal wanted to save them, and she befriended them, and tried to stop the tribe, but she just couldn't. Her father just pushed her aside and they just started slaughtering them. And as they did they angered their guardian, a water god named Chaos. And he killed the whole tribe, except Tikal. She had to do something, before he went on a rampage, so she sealed her spirit and Chaos in the Master Emerald."

"Wow, it sounds like she really did a lot."

"Yeah she really did. If it wasn't for her everyone would be doomed. After that I was alone, and given the job of guarding the Master Emerald, to make sure nothing like this ever happened again. But years later Chaos escaped, making the Master Emerald shatter. Without its power to keep it floating Angel Island fell into the ocean. So I had to go and collect the pieces and put it back together. And while I was doing that Dr Eggman was trying to get all the Chaos Emeralds, to make Chaos stronger, so he could destroy a city in our world called Station Square, to build his empire over it. But like Solaris this was a power beyond anyone's control. As he gave Chaos an emerald he got stronger. And he even tricked me into going after Sonic, by telling me that he was after the pieces of the Master Emerald to, but he wasn't. And I attacked because I thought he had a piece of it, but it was the green Chaos Emerald. And because of me Eggman got two more Chaos Emeralds. I can't believe I actually would trust someone like him."

"Hey it wasn't your fault." Applejack said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Isn't it? That was the second time I was tricked by him. The first time was when he told me that Sonic was after the Chaos Emeralds for himself, when he was on Angel Island. But he wasn't. And I attacked him for nothing."

Then a stray tear drop escaped from his eye from knowing that he did that.

"Hey it's alright. That could have happened to anyone. I mean it happened to Silver, and it probably could have happened to me to."

"Really?"

"Yes and ya only made a mistake, it happens to everyone. And that's what we learn from."

"Thanks Applejack." Knuckles said as his cheeks turned a little pink, "Anyway after I got the last few pieces of the Master Emerald from Eggman's ship, the Egg Carrier, I came across Chaos, who had six of the emeralds. But I was still able to beat him, and get them back. After that I flew back to my island, and put the last of the Master Emerald back together, and it rose back into the sky."

"Wow, sounds like that was some adventure."

"I'll say." Pinkie Pie said.

"It was. But it doesn't end there. After that all of a sudden Angel Island fell back into the ocean. And I found Eggman laying on the ground. And what happened was Chaos had turned against him, and he stole the emeralds back, and was to strong for me to handle. And then went to get the last Chaos Emerald before him, but we were too late, and Chaos destroyed Station Square, and formed into a giant monster. We couldn't seal him in the Master Emerald again, because he was just filled with anger and sadness, so doing that wouldn't help. At first we didn't know what to do. That is until a friend of ours named Tails figured it out. Chaos had absorbed only the negative power of the emeralds, so Sonic had to use the positive power of the emeralds, and turned into his super being, and he was able to neutralize the negatively in Chaos and turn him back to normal, and he was nice again. And then all of a sudden Tikal appeared, and she and Chaos just disappeared. And we all went home."

"That sounds amazing!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Sure does." Applejack said, "And ah'm sorry about what happened to your tribe."

"It's okay Applejack. I'm used to being alone."

"But you're not alone, you have your friends, and you have us. And you guy's are like our family."

"Thanks Applejack. That really means a lot coming from you."

"Aw shucks sugarcube, it's nothing." Applejack said blushing.

After a while of working Knuckles and Pinkie Pie were about to head back to the house, but was stopped by Applejack.

"Hey guy's wait!"

"What is it Applejack?" Knuckles asked as Applejack approached them, with a crate full of bottles.

"Here." Applejack said handing it to him.

"What's this?"

"It's mah family's famous fizzy apple cider. I thought that you and your friends might like some."

"Thanks. Well I guess i'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah see ya. And thanks again for all your help."

"It was nothing really."

"And their was one more thing." Applejack said blushing a little.

"What?"

Applejack then gave Knuckles a quick kiss on his cheek, making him look redder than usual.

"Bye." Applejack said before running back to the farm.

"Uh bye."

"Well looks like you two are pretty close." Pinkie Pie said giving him a smug look.

"What?! No it's not like that!" Knuckles said even more red.

"Sure it's not."

"*sigh* Can we just go now?"

"Alright. Lover boy!"

"Aw shut up Pinkie." Knuckles said as they walked back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The month had past since the boys first arrived at Canterlot High, and still had no luck of finding a way back home, or the remaining five Chaos Emeralds. And Mephiles hadn't attacked them for a while. The guys were also growing closer to their new friends. (Especially their crushes) They had becoming attached to the place, and have been enjoying school a lot more than they had expected. It is now Wednesday after school. Sonic and Shadow were just hanging out at Pinkie's house sitting on the couch, playing Transformers Rise of the Dark Spark escalation mode against each other, with Sonic as the Autobots and Shadow as the Decepticons.

"Well Shadow I gotta say your pretty good at this game." Sonic said.

"I can say the same thing about you Sonic but it won't be enough to beat me." Shadow said.

"Oh sure like I haven't heard anything like that before. How do you like this?"

Sonic turned on his character's cloaking ability, and sneaked up behind Shadow's character, and shot him killing him, and then the game ended and Sonic's team won.

"Damn!"

"Well just goes to show you, good always triumphs over evil."

"*pfft* Whatever. Hey speaking of which Mephiles hasn't shown for a while. Do you think he might be up to something?"

"Huh now that you mentioned it he could be. But it doesn't matter whatever he does we can stop him."

"Yeah maybe."

"So changing the subject, what's up with you and Sunset?"

As soon as Sonic asked that Shadow's face turned as red as a tomato.

"What? Their's nothing between us!"

"Oh yeah right. I'm sure just entrusted her with the only Chaos Emerald you had with you to her, and hugged her for nothing."

"I did it because I know she can wield it, and she hugged me because she was worried about me."

"Yeah but she was worried about you more than the rest of us. And I think she likes you to."

"Really? Uh I mean..."

"Don't deny it Shadow. You got a thing for her."

"Oh and like your one to talk. What about you and Rainbow?"

Sonic then blushed as well from hearing that.

"Uh touche. But seriously you really do seem to like her, and she really does seem to like you to. So why don't you just ask her out?"

"*sigh* I can't."

"Why is the ultimate life form just a big chicken?"

As soon as he said that Shadow grabbed Sonic's thought suffocating him.

"Say that again, I dare you." Shadow said threateningly.

"I'm sorry, I take back, I take it back!" Sonic struggled to say.

Shadow then let go after he threw him on the ground. And Sonic was able to regain his breath and get back up, and said.

"Come on Shadow just ask her out, it's easy."

"Oh well if you think it's so easy, why don't you ask Rainbow out?"

"Because I don't have any money. Right." Sonic said realizing the situation.

"So unless you have a thousand dollars in your pocket we're both screwed."

"Hmm theres gotta be something we do. Maybe we can find something online."

The boys were then on the computer, to try and find something.

"Hmm how about that?" Shadow said pointing to a link that said Ex Grand Prix, win a million dollars.

Sonic then clicked on the link, and went to the website.

"Hey check this out." Sonic said pointing at the ad, "Show how good you are with a board. Enter this year's Ex Grand Prix, and win a million dollars. Skate board is provided. Ya know this could work. I mean we're pretty good with Extreme Gear, and we competed in the World Grand Prix back home, this should be a breeze for us."

"Maybe, but look at who the returning champion is." Shadow said pointing at a picture of a teenage boy with a green skate board.

He had green spiky hair in the style of a hawk, with yellow goggles on his head, he had white gloves, a green hoodie with white on the chest and darker green flame design on the sleeves, and green shorts, and red high tops with a black stripe in the center pointing down. And what it said his name was shocked Sonic.

"Jet? He's here to? But how?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that i'm sure this isn't the same Jet from back home. I think he's from this world."

"Ya think so?"

"Yeah."

"Wait if Jet's here do you think their are other counter parts from Mobius as well?"

"Could be, but I can't say for sure."

"Well no matter, we can still beat him, and win this thing. So you with me on this Shadow?"

"Alright i'm in."

"Sweet. Then let's go."

When they arrived at the competition Sonic and Shadow's cloths changed. (Don't ask) Sonic had plain white shirt under a blue jean vest, and blue shorts, and was wearing the shoes he wore in Sonic Riders, and green sunglasses. Shadow had a black muscle shirt, and black shorts with a spike on the right leg, with the shoes he wore in Sonic Riders, and had light green sunglasses.

"Wow check out the competition." Sonic said looking around.

"Doesn't look to hard. The only one who could pose an actual challenge is Jet." Shadow said.

"Oh i'm more of a challenge than you think." A male voice said behind them.

They turned and saw that it was Jet from the photo. And he was with two other teens. One was a girl with a pink skate board, her hair was purple and done in pigtails, and had blue eye's, and had a necklace with a red gem, she had a white do-rag on her head with yellow sunglasses, she wore white gloves with gold bracelets, a pink long sleeve shirt with a white flame design on the sleeves, under a sleeveless white coat, with white pants that had purple flame designs on the bottom legging, and red shoes.

The other was a boy with a yellow skate board, he had blue eye's, and grey hair with yellow goggles on his head, he wore white gloves, and a white shirt under a grey hoodie with black flame design on the sleeve, he had grey jeans, and yellow shoes.

"So your Jet." Sonic said, "And I suppose you must be Wave and Storm right?"

"*hmph* So you've heard of us?" Wave asked.

"Something like that."

"So you two think that you can beat us?"

"We won't just beat you we'll beat everyone." Shadow said.

"Oh don't make us laugh." Storm said, "Were the best team in this city we won this thing 5 years in a row, and we have the best boards. We got this in the bag."

"What you got is a lot hot air. And I bet your boarding is just as cheap as your trash talk."

"What! Who do you two think you are anyway?!" Storm said as his teammates were trying to hold him back.

"I'm Shadow."

"And i'm Sonic."

"Well then Sonic, if you and your friend think you're hot stuff then why don't we raise the stakes?" Jet asked.

"Oh really? What did you have in mind?"

"If we win then you two can't ever enter this competition ever again."

"Okay. But if we win then we get the money, and you have to hand over your championship title as well."

"Deal. Just don't cry when you lose."

"We'll see who loses here."

After that Sonic and Shadow registered for the competition. And then they got their boards that looked similar to Sonic's Blue Star, and Shadow's Black Shot. Then they were at the starting line ready to race.

"You ready for this Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"I always am."

"Well you two better be ready because we never hold back." Jet said.

"Neither do we." Sonic said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Canterlot City's 6th annual Ex Grand Prix." An announcer said into a microphone while the crowd cheered, "Well I gotta tell ya folks these are the most competitors I've seen at this competition. Like the reigning champion Jet Hawkington and his team the Babylonians. But they'd better watch out for the two newcomers. Two of the newest hot shots, from Canterlot High School, who are taking this race by storm, and look to kill the their winning streak, Sonic and Shadow Prower. So here's how this race goes down. This will be a one lap race around the whole city, and the first one to make it back win's. So if the contestants are ready let's get it on. On your marks get set... GO!"

(Play-Swing Low, by Jason Dean, Beyblade)

When the starting pistol was shot the racers wasted no time, and charged forward as fast as they could.

"Wow and we're off to a flying start. And to no surprise the Babylonians take the lead. But whats this? Sonic and Shadow are actually catching up to them."

"Well you two aren't as bad as I thought you were." Jet said as they were neck and neck.

"And you're just as cocky as I thought you'd be." Sonic insulted.

"Why you little!"

Then all of a sudden Jet then swung his fist at Sonic. But Sonic was able to duck to avoid it.

"Whoa that was a close one folks. It looks like Jet's going for his dirty tricks." The announcer said.

Jet then continued to swing at Sonic, in hopes to slow him down. But Sonic just kept dodging, not losing any speed. And then Jet tried to go for his legs. But Sonic jumped and then landed on his hands.

"GRR Stay still!" Jet yelled frustrated.

"Sorry, but no chance of that." Sonic said still on his hands.

"Alright I've had it!" Storm said as he was going for Sonic.

But before he could get to him Shadow got in front of him, and knocked him off his skate board, making him fall behind.

"Hey no fair!"

"Oh and like you were being fair."

As Jet was still swinging at Sonic, and he was starting to get tired, and then eventually stopped and was out of breath. Sonic saw this opportunity and kicked him in his stomach, knocking him off his skateboard as well.

"Okay that's it. You two just crossed the line!" Wave said pulling out a crescent wrench.

She then got closer to them, and started swing. But wasn't able to land a hit on either of them. She was getting frustrated, and then threw the wrench at them. But Shadow caught it, and threw it at the front wheels of her skate board, jamming them. Causing it to flip over, making Wave fall flat on her face.

"Oh that's gotta hurt." The announcer said, "Who would have thought that two newcomers would be so dominate over the champions? It looks like Sonic and Shadow have this race all wrapped up folks."

"Not yet!" Jet said getting up and back on his board. Then for some reason made a right turn into an alleyway.

"Whoa Jet made a turn off the track. Has he given up?"

"Wait that can't be right." Sonic said, "I know Jet and he's not one to just give up like that."

And Sonic was right. From out of another alleyway Jet burst out and was air born, and was heading straight for Sonic. But before he landed on him Shadow blocked him. But as a result was knocked off his board and fell behind.

"Shadow!" Sonic said with worry.

"Don't worry about me just go!" Shadow said.

Sonic nodded and glared at Jet with anger.

"Hey Jet! That was a pretty low down trick you just pulled."

"Hey out here there's no rules, so I can do what I want."

"Alright, if that's the way you wanna play it."

Sonic then rammed himself right into Jet, making him lose some of his balance, almost making him fall off. When he regained his balance he did the same thing, trying to knock Sonic off his board. But Sonic pushed him back making him run into trash cans. When Jet got back up and growled, as Sonic took the lead. He got back on his board and charged straight at him, knocking him off course and into a construction zone. Jet thought he was gonna win, but Sonic saw his situation as an advantage. He continued to skate through the construction zone heading, for an elevator, and avoiding the workers and their equipment. He got to the elevator, and pushed the up button, and rose to the top, and then started to skate across the unfinished building.

"Whoa what is Sonic doing? Is he crazy?" The announcer asked.

When Sonic was reaching the end of the building and wasn't slowing down. Then to everyone's surprise he jumped off, grabbing his skateboard from under his feet. In slow motion view Sonic had his arms out, with his skateboard in his hands falling. Everyone thought he was gonna get killed. But then Sonic reached out his hand and grabbed the hook on a crane, and used it to swing across to another building, and got back on his board.

"Whoa what a stunt Sonic pulled!"

As Sonic skated across the building. He repeatedly jumped to the next building. And saw Jet. And when he passed him he jumped off the building, and back on the road. Meanwhile back with Jet, he had the finish line in his sights.

"Well what do know? I'm gonna win."

"I wouldn't be to sure of that." Sonic said as he appeared right beside him.

"What the? Where did? How did you?" Jet stuttered in shock.

"Ha you should see the look on you face. Catch ya later."

Sonic then was about to take the lead. But Jet wasn't about to give up.

"Oh no you don't!"

Jet then swung his fist at him again. But Sonic blocked him with his arm, and swung back hitting him in his gut, pushing him back.

"Alright that does it!" Jet said even more pissed off.

He then went straight at him. But Sonic saw this one coming, and the two battled it out in the street not slowing down, and not being able to land a single hit on each other.

"Whoa I have never seen anything like this before in all my years. This race just turned into an all out war!" The announcer said.

Sonic and Jet just kept coming at each other, not showing any signs of letting up or slowing down. But as they kept going Jet was getting tired, as Sonic wasn't even breaking a sweat. The two then had their hand locked on each others trying to push the other back. And then Sonic said.

"You put up a good fight Jet. You remind me of someone I know back home."

"Hmph Funny so do you." Jet said

"But i'm afraid I have to end this now!"

Sonic then kicked Jet knocking him off his board, and was too tired to get up. And Sonic had no more problems and crossed the finish line, winning first place. And the crowd went wild and Sonic waved to them. Later both Sonic and Shadow were both on the stage. And the announcer presented Sonic with the million dollar cash prize.

(Stop Swing Low)

"Ladies and gentlemen please give it up for our new champion. Sonic Prower!"

Sonic was then given the cash in a suitcase and was also given a gold plaque. Sonic then held it up to the crowd and they went nut's.

"Well I gotta say Sonic ya did good." Shadow said.

"Thanks Shadow. You weren't bad yourself, and thanks for saving me from Jet."

"Hmph No problem."

"Hey Prower!" Jet said with Wave and Storm with him walking over to them. When they approached them. Sonic and Jet just glared at each other until he spoke, "You put up a good race. I haven't had that much of a challenge since I raced a blue haired kid back home. And you remind me a lot about him."

"Thanks."

"But don't think that this over yet. You may have won today but i'll be back Sonic Prower."

"I'll be read Jet."

"You'd better be, because next time won't be so easy. Come on let's go."

The three then skated away, leaving Sonic thinking of something.

"Hey Shadow do think that Jet was talking about my counter part?"

"Probably. We may never know."

"Ah we'll worry about that later. Right now we got the money we need, for a date with Rainbow and Sunset."

"Yeah that's great and all. But I still don't know how to ask or treat a girl on I date. Besides I've never even been on one before."

"Oh come on Shadow it's easy."

"Maybe for you. But aside from Maria and Amy I've barely ever had a girl in my life."

"Well Shadow old buddy I think it's about time I taught you about dating."

"You teach me? I don't know."

"Come on I've done this kind of thing before, I know what i'm talking about."

"Alright Sonic, i'll trust you on this one."

"Wise choice Shads."

Shadow ears perked from that nickname.

"*sigh* How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sonic and Shadow were now walking down the street to a vehicle dealership, with a million dollars they won for a date with Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer.

"Sonic are you gonna tell what I need to do for a date, or not?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"I'm gonna to get that." Sonic said, "But first we need get a ride for ourselves for the date."

"Why? Can't we just run or teleport?"

"Well yes we can. But were still trying to keep our cover and not attract any unwanted attention."

"Oh right."

When they arrived they saw the manager and walked up to him.

"Hello boys. What can I do for you?" The manager asked.

"Were looking for something that fits our style. Ya got anything?"

"I think I got just the thing for you."

The manager then led Sonic and Shadow to somewhere else in the lot, to a car. It looked like Sonic's blue all-star race car, but had four seats, and a roof.

"Whoa awesome." Sonic said, "How much?"

"500 dollars."

"Deal."

Sonic then reached into his pocket and pulled out 500 dollars, and gave it to him. Then he showed him his licence, to verify him as a valid driver.

"What about you sir?" The manager asked Shadow, "Anything you see?"

"No not really. Do you got any motorcycles?"

"I think I got just the thing for you."

The manager then showed him a bike that looked exactly like his dark rider. (Minus the symbol)

"Whoa. I'll take it."

"Good choice sir. That'll also be 500."

After they were paid for they drove out. They then went to a park and sat down on a bench.

"So what do I do?" Shadow asked.

"Well Shadow, it's actually not that hard." Sonic said, "Just go up to her and ask her out."

"But what if she says no?"

'She won't. Trust me."

"Alright. So how do I treat her on one? And what are we supposed to do?"

"Just do anything you both wanna do. And you don't have to act like you're an Englishman or anything, just be yourself, have fun, and be nice."

"Alright. I'm starting getting it now."

"See? I told you it wasn't hard."

"Yeah well I'm still nervous, i'll tell ya that much."

"Well that's common for everyone, both new and used to this. And to be honest I'm kinda nervous to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know that my love life back home isn't all it's cracked up to be. But Rainbow Dash isn't like other girls, especially the one's I know back home. And i'm really hoping that this goes well."

"I'm sure it will, don't worry."

"Thanks Shadow. Well I think we got everything. You ready for this?"

"Ready as i'll ever be."

The next morning at CHS Celestia's voice spoke on the PA.

"Good morning students and happy Thursday. Just a reminder that this year's Fall Formal is this Saturday, and to pick up your ballots for the Fall Formal princess today. Thank you."

In the gym, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Sunset Shimmer all met up.

"Hey guy's." Rainbow greeted.

"Hey Rainbow, hey Applejack." Silver said.

"Hey Dash, can I talk to you alone for a sec?" Sonic asked.

"Sure Sonic."

The two then walked away to talk in privacy.

"So what's up Sonic?"

"Well i've been thinking." Sonic said scratching the back of his head.

"About what?"

"Well you and I have been hanging out for a while. And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me tonight? On a date?"

Rainbow was surprised by what Sonic just asked her. The boy she liked, who told her he never wanted to fall in love again, just asked her out. A smile then grew on her face.

"YES I'D LOVE TO!" Rainbow unexpectedly shouted, attracting the attention of the whole class. Rainbow then blushed with embarrassment. Then recomposed herself, "*ahem* Uh sure that's cool."

"Great. Is six thirty okay with you?"

"Sure."

Back with the other's, they watched and heard the whole thing.

"Well it's about time." Silver said, "I thought he'd never ask her."

"I'm surprised he even did." Knuckles said, "I gotta say I never thought he'd have eye's for another girl, especially what happened to him back home."

"I honestly didn't think that Dash would ever have eye's for someone period." Applejack said.

"Hey Sunset?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah Shadow?"

"I wanted to ask you if-"

Shadow was cut off, when Coach Soarin blew his whistle.

"Alright everyone, today we'll be outside playing baseball."

Everyone then started to walk out.

"What were you going to ask Shadow?" Sunset asked.

"I'll tell ya later."

Everyone then left the gym, except Rainbow Dash, to let out a squeal of excitement.

"I don't believe it. Sonic asked me out on a date!"

After the school day ended everyone was packing up for home. And Shadow had tried all day, but had no luck asking Sunset on a date, because he was either interrupted or hesitant. With Shadow he saw Sunset by her locker packing her book bag. He then sighed.

"Alright you can do this. I know you're nervous but suck it up, and just go for it. The worst she can do is say no." Shadow said to himself in thought.

He then walked over to her.

"Hey Sunset." Shadow said out loud.

"Oh hey Shadow. What's up?"

"Well I still haven't asked you that question yet."

"So what did you wanna ask me?" Sunset asked after closing her locker.

"Well I was just wondering if you weren't busy tonight, maybe you would wanna go out with me? On a date?"

Sunset just looked in shock. She didn't expect him to ask her that.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Yes, yes I'd love to go out with you."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

"Great. How does six thirty sound?"

"Sure. I can't wait. See ya then."

Sunset then walked away.

Later that night at Rainbow's house, Rarity was helping her was getting ready for her date with Sonic. She was wearing the same dress for the Fall Formal.

"So how are you feeling?" Rarity asked brushing Rainbow's hair.

"To be honest really nervous. I've never been on a date before. I'm really hoping that this goes well."

"Oh Rainbow Dash don't worry, it will. Just be yourself and have fun, that's all that you really need to do."

"Thanks Rarity."

"Don't mention it darling."

Then their was a knock at the door.

"HE HERE! OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH GOSH!" Rainbow panicked.

"Rainbow calm down, take a breath." Rarity said putting her hands on Rainbow's shoulders.

Rainbow did as she was instructed and calmed down.

"Now just go out there and just enjoy your time with him."

"Alright. Thanks again Rarity."

Then there was another knock.

"I'm coming!" Rainbow said.

Rainbow then opened the door and saw Sonic. As soon as she did she blushed madly red. Sonic was wearing a white tuxedo, with a red neck tie, with a light blue button up collared shirt.

"Hey Dashie."

"H-hey Sonic." Rainbow said still blushing

"You look amazing." Sonic said blushing a little.

Rainbow's blushing then increased "T-thanks, so do you."

"Shall we?" Sonic said offering her his arm.

"Let's." Rainbow said holding his arm, "So are we gonna run their?"

"No. I thought that this would be more appropriate."

Rainbow then saw Sonic's car. When she did she was at a loss for words.

"But How did ... When did ... How did you get this?"

"I'll explain later." Sonic said opening the passenger door for her.

Back at Pinkie's house. Shadow was standing outside Sunset's room, waiting for her. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a red shirt, and a black tie. And he was still nervous. This was his first date ever, and he didn't want to screw it up.

"Alright just remember what Sonic told you, stay calm, and you'll be fine. Well here goes nothing." Shadow thought to himself.

Shadow then hesitantly knocked on her door. After he did the door opened, and Sunset stood there, wearing the same dress when she turned into a demon. (Minus the rips) When Shadow saw her, his face turned red. And was at a loss of words.

"Uh... Uh... Y-you look beautiful."

"Thanks." Sunset said blushing as well, "You don't look bad yourself."

"Here, I got you this." Shadow said holding out a rose to her.

"Thank you." Sunset said taking the rose.

"So are you ready?"

"Sure. Let's go."

The two then walked outside. And then Sunset saw Shadow's motorcycle.

"Who's is this?" Sunset asked.

"It's mine." Shadow said.

"Really? But I thought you guys didn't have any money. How did you get this?"

"I'll explain later."

Shadow then got on, with Sunset behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Ready?" Shadow asked.

"Ready." Sunset answered.

Shadow then started the engine, then drove off.

Back with Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Sonic's car just pulled into a mall parking lot. The two then got out and went inside.

"So what did ya wanna do first?" Sonic asked.

"Well how about the skate park?" Rainbow suggested.

"Sounds great come on."

The two then walked to the skate park. When they arrived, Sonic asked.

"You ready for this Dash?"

"Am I ready? Ha remember who your talking to."

"Alright then let's do it."

They then went to go get their skate boards.

"Alright Dashie let's see what you got." Sonic said.

"Okay Rainbow Dash, don't screw this up." Rainbow Dash thought to her self.

Rainbow then started to skate. She then jumped, and grinned on a rail. Then she went up a ramp and jumped off and pulled a 360 spin trick. She then landed and, jumped over a flight of stairs, while doing a 360 kick flip, and landed perfectly. Then skated up another ramp, and stopped at the top, and turned her self around.

"Whoa." Sonic said impressed.

"Rainbow then skated down and went back to Sonic. She then tried to show off a little more and did a 360 spin. But lost her balance, and was about to fall, until Sonic caught her.

"Nice of you to drop by." Sonic joked.

"Hehehehe." Rainbow nervously laughed while blushing.

"That was sweet." Sonic said as Rainbow got back on her feet.

"Thanks."

"But let me show you how it's done."

Sonic then started skating. Then jumped up the stairs. Then he went up a ramp and grabbed his board, and did a ton of back flips, then landed back on his board, on his hands. He then jumped over a rail, positioning himself back on his feet. he then went up another ramp, and pulled it out from under him again, and did a cork corkscrew, and landed perfectly on his feet.

"Amazing." Rainbow said.

Sonic then got back on his board, and skated back over to Rainbow. He then did a laser flip, and skidded to a stop.

"That was awesome." Rainbow said, "You have got to teach me, how to do that."

"Well I don't know. It's a lot harder than it look's."

"Oh come on, I can handle it."

"Alright. I'll teach ya."

Back with Shadow and Sunset, they arrived at a movie theater. Shadow then parked his bike.

"So what did you wanna see?" Shadow asked getting off.

"How about the Lego Batman movie? I heard it's hilarious."

"Well okay."

The two then walked inside to the ticket both.

"Hello. How can I help you?" He asked.

"We'd like two tickets, for Lego Batman." Shadow said.

"Alright. That'll be 50 dollars."

"Here you go." Shadow said handing him the money.

"Thank you. Enjoy the movie." He said giving them their tickets.

Then they went to get snacks. Sunset then reached into her pocket for her wallet. But Shadow stopped her.

"Oh no you don't. Let me handle this."

"Shadow I appreciate your generosity, but I chose the movie, and you paid for the ticket. So the least I can do is pay for this."

"No way. I'm the one treating you, so i'm paying for it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm just trying to be a gentleman here."

"Alright, if you insist, I won't argue with you."

The two got a large bucket of popcorn, two soda's, and some candy. Then they entered the theater, and took their seats.

Back with Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow was skateboarding on her hands, then flipping back on her feet, then did a laser flip, and succeeded.

"Wow, your a fast learner." Sonic said.

"Well i'm a fast girl." Rainbow said.

"That maybe so, but let's not forget who the the fastest is."

"Aw shut up." Rainbow said punching Sonic's arm.

"I was kidding." Sonic said rubbing his arm, where he was punched.

"Sure you were. So what do you wanna do next?"

"You wanna get something to eat?"

Rainbow's stomach then growled, making Sonic chuckle.

"Well I guess that answers my question. Dinners on me."

The two then went to a restaurant in the mall, called Applebee's.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A girl at the desk asked.

"We'd like a table for two please." Sonic said.

"Sure thing. Follow me."

She then led Sonic and Rainbow Dash to a two person table.

"Here are your menus. Your waiter will be with you shortly." The girl said before walking away.

"So you did never tell me how you got the money for this." Rainbow said.

"Oh yeah."

Before Sonic could tell her, a waiter came.

"Hello my name is Jackie, and i'll be taking care of you two tonight. So can I start you two, off with some drinks?"

"Sure, i'll take a Sprite please." Sonic said.

"I think i'll take a Diet Coke." Rainbow Dash said.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks."

She then walked away leaving the two alone.

"Now where was I? oh yeah."

Back with Shadow and Sunset, they were walking out of the movie theater, laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, that really was hilarious." Sunset Shimmer said still cracking up.

"Hehehehe, i'll admit it was pretty funny." Shadow said. Then he repeated a line from the movie, "That song fills me with rage. I like it."

Sunset then cracked up more.

"HAHAHAHA, Okay, okay stop. I can't breath, I can't breath." Sunset then calmed down, and said, "Thanks for treating me tonight, Shadow."

"Your welcome. So you wanna go get some dinner?"

"Sure."

The two then got back on Shadow's motorcycle, and drove away. Later they arrived at a place by a skating rink, called Olive Garden. They then went to a girl the front desk.

"Hello, reservations for two, under the name Prower." Shadow said.

"Hmm, ah here you are. Mr Shadow Prower."

"Yeah that's me."

"Excellent. Please follow me."

She then led the two outside, to a two person table, and handed them menus.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly."

She then left the two alone.

"So how did you got the money for this?" Sunset asked.

"Well it actually happened just yesterday." Shadow started.

Back with Sonic and Rainbow Dash. Sonic had just explained how he and Shadow got the money.

"So then I kicked him off his board, and I crossed the finish line. And then I was the new champion."

"I still can't believe you actually beat 'the' Jettison Q. Hawkington. I didn't that anyone would ever beat him."

"Well you do now."

"Well Sonic I gotta say, you're more awesome than I thought you were."

"Thanks Dash. I could say the same thing about you."

Rainbow then blushed from hearing that, "T-thanks. So I've been meaning to ask you, do you have any other relatives, besides Tails?"

"Yes I do actually. I had a mother, a twin brother, and sister."

"What are their names?"

"Their names are Manic, and Sonia. And my mom, well she's uh... Queen Alenna of Mobotropolis."

"Wait she's a queen. So then that makes you... a prince!"

"Uh yeah it does."

"So why didn't you stay in the kingdom?"

"Well it would get kinda boring, just sitting on a throne doing nothing, and just doing royal duties, and being bowed down to, being given that much respect. So I left in favor for adventures. Besides if I stayed there I wouldn't have meet you and your friends, now would I?"

"No I guess you wouldn't. So what were they like?"

"They're pretty cool. But at first I didn't really know, because when we were just babies she separated us, and left us with different families, to take care of us."

"What, why?"

"Because, long ago on Mobius Dr Eggman, when he was called Robotnik, took over. He killed all plant life, used animals to power his robots, and turned the natives into robots to."

"He did all of that? How could anyone even think of doing such a thing?" Rainbow asked with sadness, and disgust.

"Honestly I have no idea. So anyway, because of him my mom had to take us into hiding, where she did take care of us. And she gave us all special medallions to keep us all connecting with each other, so no matter where we are we'll always be with each other."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

Sonic then reached in his shirt, and pulled a sliver medallion from around his neck, and showed it to her.

"Wow it's beautiful. And it kinda looks like a triple neck guitar."

"That's because it is."

"Huh?"

"Ya see the medallions she gave us weren't ordinary. They able to transform into instruments, that also function as laser blasters."

"Awesome."

"I know right? Anyway when we all lived with different families. And ironically we grew up with a love of music, and our instruments. I've been playing the guitar since I was five."

"So that's why so good at it."

"Yep. So after we met we all went back to pack up and go, but our foster families were all kidnapped. And after that we didn't know what to do. That is until a friend our mom, named the Oracle of Delphius, told us what we needed to do, to stop Eggman, find our mom, and save Mobius. And we did we eventually stopped him, we found our mom, and everything was back to the way it was before. But Eggman just never gives up. He keeps coming back, and my friends and I keep knocking him down."

"Wow, your life at home sounds more awesome than I ever imagined."

"It is. I just," Some tears then started to fill Sonic's eye's, "I just wish we'll be able to see them again. We've been through alot together. And here I am, probably light years away from them, likely never to see them, or my other friends, ever again."

Rainbow saw the tears in his eye's, and cupped his cheek, wiping away his tears.

"I'm sure you'll see them again, Sonic. And even if you don't ever see them again they'll always be with you, in heart and spirit."

"*sniff* Thank you Rainbow Dash. I don't know what i'd do without you."

"No problem." Rainbow said blushing.

Back with Shadow and Sunset. The two were sharing a pizza, and talking.

"So Sunset I've wanting to ask you something." Shadow said.

"What is it Shadow?"

"You said you came here from Equestria, right?"

"Yeah."

"So then why did you come here? And why don't seem to go back very often?"

Sunset was quiet, and looked down sadly before answering.

"Hey if you'd rather not talk about it, you don't have to." Shadow said.

"No. You deserve to know." Sunset Shimmer said, "Remember when we told you about Princess Celestia?"

"Yeah."

"Well back in Equestria I was her pupil, in her school for gifted unicorns. A lot of things I knew about magic came from her, or from what I studied. From levitation, to simple teleportation, to almost anything you could imagine."

"Wow it really sounds like she thought you were something special."

"Yeah she really did. We were really close with each other. That is until I turned selfish and dishonest."

"What did you do?"

"Well I thought that I was better than everyone, and I wasn't to big on making friends, and I just shut everyone out, never really opening up to anyone. Then Celestia talked to me about that, and told me that I needed to make friends. But I didn't listen to her. The only thing that I thought was important was being the best student I could be. Then she took me to a mirror, which was also the portal to this world. She told me to look into it. But when I did, I didn't see what she had hoped for. What I saw was me, as an alicorn princess, because that's the thing I wanted more than anything. Just to grow up and be like Celestia, and rule with her. But after that, she said I wasn't ready yet. But I didn't care what she said. And I just couldn't stop thinking about the mirror, and why she showed it to me, because I saw something in their. And all I just kept bugging her about it, day after day. Until she snapped at me, and said I still wasn't ready yet. But I thought I was, so I took matters into my own hoof's er... hands."

"What did you do?"

"I broke the rules, and I snuck into a forbidden section of the castle library, filled with books on forbidden spells, dark magic, you name it, it's their. I then found a book on the mirror. And what I read from it I was just amazed, when I found out it was a portal to another world, that opened every thirty moons. But before I could read the rest of it Celestia caught me. And what happened next was the start of the biggest mistake I ever made in my life." Sunset then started to cry from remembering all she did, "I said that she was being selfish, from keeping that kind of thing from me, and what I thought I was destined to be. But she said I was selfish for saying I deserve something without working for it, which only proved I wasn't ready. She was trying to help me, but I was just to stubborn to listen. Then Celestia removed me from the place as her pupil, and evicted from the castle. But before her guards got me out I was able to get to the mirror and come here."

"Wow. That sounds pretty rough. I understand how you feel, but you can't run away from your problems. What about your parent's? I'm sure they're worried about you. And i'm sure they miss you to."

When Shadow said that Sunset was crying a river, "No they wouldn't. Because I don't have any parents. I've been an orphan all my life. Celestia found me and took me under her wing, caring for me like I was her own. She was the only one who was like a mother to me. But I threw all that away, because of my stupid ambition."

Sunset then felt something on her hand. She opened her eye's and saw Shadow's hand holding hers.

"It's okay. You only made a mistake. And you changed now and that's all that matters."

"But I didn't just change. Over the time that I've been here I was a bully. I acted like I ruled Canterlot High, ordering everyone around me, making them be afraid of me, ruling with an iron fist. Then came the day when the portal opened back up. I went through to try and steal Princess Twilight's crown, and replace it with a fake."

"Why would you go all that way for just a crown?"

"Because that crown had the Element of Harmony we got our magic from. I read about them, and I wanted that power all to myself. But when I got back here I lost it, and Fluttershy brought it to Principal Celestia. And when I found out I raged on her for it, like I did with everyone. The next thing I knew someone new stood up to me, which frankly no one ever did before. I didn't know it until later, but the one who stood up to me was Princess Twilight. I didn't know that she would have followed me here to get it back. But for one of us to get it one of us had to become the Princess of the Fall Formal. Before Twilight came I won every year, because I always ran unopposed, because most girls were too afraid to. And those who did I made sure they didn't get voted for by getting two boys named Snips and Snails get embarrassing footage to make them look bad. And that's just what I did to Twilight. But I underestimated her. She was able to get the vote's she needed to win, and reunited the girls."

"What do you mean she reunited them?"

"I mean I separated them. I sent them fake text and email's for something important to them. I got Pinkie Pie to ruin Fluttershy's auction for the animal shelter. I made Rarity think Pinkie Pie didn't appreciate her by saying she had volunteers for the party planning committee, when really she did everything herself. And I texted Rainbow Dash that Applejack's bake sale was moved to a different day, so Rainbow Dash showed up with the Soft Ball team, and both thought they canceled on each other, and they never spoke to each other again, until Twilight showed up and reunited them. But I still wasn't ready to give up. That night at the Fall Formal I had Snips and Snails ruin the decorations, and I framed Twilight for it, to get her disqualified. But lucky for her Flash was their to prove her innocence and she was still able to run. And was able to get all the students to help fix the gym in time. Then was the night when nothing at CHS would ever be the same again. After Twilight won the crown I had Snips and Snails dog nap her Spike, to lure her outside. I told her to give me her crown or else I would destroy the portal back to Equestria. And to my surprise she said no. She wouldn't allow her crown to fall into the wrong hands just to get home. So then I tried to take it from her myself, and I eventually did. But when I put it on I had an experience that scared me more than anything. I turned into an actual raging she demon. And I turned Snips and Sails into demons to. Then I destroyed the entrance of the school to get to the students, and place them under my control. And if it wasn't for Twilight and the others being able to draw magic from the crown and to stop me and free everyone Equestria would have been doomed, because of me. After I was defeated I realized my mistake. But no one forgave me, except for our friends. It took a lot for me to earn everyone's trust, including stopping three evil sirens from Equestria. It's a good thing that Princess Twilight found a way to open the portal from here to Equestria forever."

"Wow. It sounds like you've been through a lot."

"Yes, I really have. And I've been trying to move on since then, and I've done well making new friends. I just wish I could have earlier. I wish I could just go back and time and change that. That's why I can't go back to Equestria. I don't think I can face Celestia after what I've done"

As Sunset continued to shed her tears, she felt two arms wrap around her. She opened her eye's and saw Shadow hugging her.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all that." Shadow said still hugging her.

"It's not your fault Shadow." Sunset said returning the hug and still crying.

"Hey it's alright. We all make mistakes, and we all learn from them, and become better. And besides you're not the only one who's gone through something like this."

"Really?" Sunset asked looking up at him

"Yes I have." The two then broke the embrace. "Remember when I said that I wasn't popular in my world?"

"Yeah."

"Well this is why. 50 years ago on the Space Colony ARK, there was a girl named Maria. She was Professor Gerald's granddaughter, and Eggman's cousin. She and I were also the best of friends."

"Why was she on the ARK?"

"Because she was born with a terrible disease, that was so bad she couldn't live on the planet. So she lived her whole life up in the ARK. Gerald wanted to help her, so he started to develop a cure for her, which untimely led to the creation of me. I was created just for her. Through the day's we've known each other we grew closer, weather it we were playing, or helping in the lab, or around the colony. And together we were slowly killing off her disease. It was the perfect friendship. We were like brother and sister. That is until the day I lost her. When the military in our world called the Guardian Unite of Nations found out about me they deemed me to be too powerful, so they raided the whole ARK, killing everyone on board. Then they came after us. We tried to get away, and Gerald sacrificed himself to buy us time to escape. As we where getting to an escape pod's to take us to the planet. But when I got in mine a soldier found us and pointed a gun at her. Maria knew she couldn't save us both, so she sacrificed herself, to save me, resulting in her getting murdered. Before she sent me their she had me promise her that I would give everyone a chance to be happy and that I would help them."

Shadow then started to shed a few tears of his own.

"Shadow i'm sorry that happened to you."

"It's okay. When I got to earth the G.U.N soldiers found and captured me. For 50 years they put me in cryogenic contentment on a top secret island where no one could get to me. That is until Eggman broke in and released me. And when I was all I could think about was my revenge on every single human on the planet."

"So what did you do?"

"I drooped the ARK on the planet. Gerald re programmed the ARK to fall on the planet when all the Chaos Emeralds were placed in a weapon that could destroy an entire planet, called the Eclipse Cannon. The power made it's core highly explosive and unstable, which would result in the planet getting destroyed, and all the inhabitants getting killed. And Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, My friend Rouge, and Eggman all hurried to stop the ARK. While they were I didn't think they could do it. As I just watched the ARK fell to Earth, another friend of Sonic named Chris helped reminded me of my promise to Maria, and realize the mistake I was making. I then raced to join up with the others to help them to stop the ARK. While they were getting the Chaos Emeralds from the core I was holding off the prototype of the ultimate life form, a giant lizard. I beat it, but it was still alive. And when they got the Chaos Emeralds the prototype attached itself to the ARK, keeping it on the collision course to the planet. Sonic and I then transformed into our super forms, and were able to defeat it. But the ARK was still falling, so we used our Chaos Control. But I used all my energy, resulting in me plummeting down to Earth. I was thought to be dead, until Rouge found me in one of Eggman's base, in stasis again. And she also found one Eggman's robots, who betrayed him, called E-123 Omega. After Rouge released me, and Omega was back on line we went to find Eggman and find out who I was. But I had no luck. But that's a story for another time. After that I just wandered the planet for months, trying to find out who I was, and what my purpose was. Then came the day when Black Doom and his alien army, the Black Arms arrived and started to invade the entire planet, destroying and killing everyone and everything. While I was just going to turn back, and let the humans deal with it, Black Doom approached me, and told me he knew who I was and why I was here. But I had to get him all the Chaos Emeralds to find out. And like it or not he was my best chance of getting my memories back. So I searched the world looking for the Chaos Emeralds. And as I did I was slowly piece by piece getting them back. But both the G.U.N soldiers and the Black Arms keep getting in my way, and I wasn't willing to let them stop me. And I slaughtered all who stood in my way, not showing any mercy, remorse or pity on either of them. Black Doom was trying to get me to join his army and destroy all humanity on the planet. And as he showed me small pieces of my past, to only show what the humans did to me, so I would kill them out of my anger. But as I went further to find the truth I was told and saw things and I didn't know what was the the truth or just a lie. Then finally I got all the Chaos Emeralds, when I was up in Black Dooms base the Black Comet. When Black Doom told me to give him the Chaos Emeralds my friends told me not to, because he was gonna use them to destroy the planet. But he took the emeralds from me and used Chaos Control to warp the comet down to the surface. Then he froze us all in place, with a gas that absorbed into our blood stream. Then he sent his little pets to eat us all. But I was able to break free and chase down Black Doom. But when I found him he was using mind control on me, since I was made from his blood he was able to control me. But then a prerecorded message from the Professor told me everything that happened. He also told me what I had to do. I had to take the Black Comet back into space and use the Eclipse Cannon to destroy it. And... Maria was their to. After I heard the truth I was able to break free of Black Dooms control and defeat him. After that the comet was destroyed and we were at peace."

"You really did all that?"

"Yes I did. But even after I saved the world the humans still didn't trust me."

"What, Why? You may have done bad stuff but you proved to everyone that your good and you changed."

"Maybe I did, but that apparently didn't matter. Because later in the future the humans blamed me for the destruction of our world, and they imprisoned me for it."

"*gasp* They did that? After everything you've done for them?"

"Yes they did." Shadow then started to shed more tears, "No matter what I do they still see me as dangerous and evil."

Sunset then gave Shadow another hug to cheer him up. Which he returned.

"I'm sorry all that happened to Shadow. It just doesn't seem fair for that to happen to anyone." Sunset said still hugging, "But I want you to know something. Even if everyone else turns against you I promise you that I never will. I'll always be with you, no matter what happens or what you do."

"Thanks Sunset. I'll always be with you to. And everything that comes from mistakes may not be good, but somethings are. I mean if you didn't come here you wouldn't have met your friends, you wouldn't have met us, you wouldn't have met me. And not only that you wouldn't have learned from the mistakes you made. Would you."

"No I wouldn't have."

"Right. And I probably wouldn't have met my friends, or stopped Mephiles. So tell me do you still wish you could go back in time, and change the past?"

"No I wouldn't."

"That's what I like to hear."

After Dinner Shadow took Sunset to the skating rink, right next to the restaurant.

"So you ready for this?" Shadow asked.

"To be honest not really. I'm not much of a skater."

"Don't worry I can teach you. After all I didn't win gold at the Olympics in my world for nothing."

"What?"

"I tell you later."

Back with Sonic and Rainbow Dash they were siting by the fountain.

"Man tonight was awesome. Thanks for everything tonight Sonic." Rainbow said.

"No problem."

"So there's one more thing I wanted to ask you. You said that you just wanted to forget about ever finding love again, right?"

"Yeah."

"So then why did you ask me out?"

Sonic thought a second before answering.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"When we first came here all I wanted to do was just find all the Chaos Emeralds and just go home. And before I came here I always thought I would never find the right girl. But ever since we came here that all changed. I really enjoyed school more than I thought I would. And I actually feel better about finding love again."

"Wow that's great. I just hope that doesn't change when you guys go back to Mobius."

"Well that's just it. I don't wanna go back."

"Huh? But what about your friends and your family?"

"Well sure that's were they are, and it is where my adventures are, and I will go back and visit them one someday. But this world has one thing Mobius never had."

"What?"

Sonic then took Rainbow's hand and looked into her eyes, causing her heart beating to increase.

"Mobius doesn't have you."

"M-me?" Rainbow asked blushing.

Sonic nodded. He then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Rainbow was shocked by his action, and went wide eye. She then relaxed and closed her eye's, returning the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, while Sonic wrapped his around her waist. After a few minutes they broke the kiss, looking into each other's eye's, with their arms still wrapped around each other.

"Rainbow Dash I love you. You're the one who showed me it was possible for me to love again. And whatever it takes I wanna be with you."

Rainbow couldn't believe what she just heard.

"You mean you'd actually be willing to give up your adventures and go to school, just to be with me?"

"Of course I would."

Rainbow didn't know what to say. She then started to shed tears of joy and hugged Sonic tightly.

"I love you two Sonic."

Sonic then returned the embrace.

"And their was one more thing."

"What is it?" Rainbow asked looking up at him.

"Well the Fall Formal was coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Y-yes, i'd love to."

Back with Shadow and Sunset. Shadow was teaching her how to skate. But she wasn't quite getting the hang of it. She then fell backwards, just in time for Shadow to catch her.

"Whoa. You alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Sunset said getting back up, "What am I doing wrong?"

"Your trying to hard. You need to just relax and let your skate's do the work to take the pressure off yourself. Here watch me."

Shadow then skated across to the rink to the other side.

"Now you try." Shadow called to her.

Sunset struggled a little but was able to skate over to Shadow, falling over when she got to him, having him catch her.

"There ya go, you're getting it." Shadow said helping her back up.

After a while of skating around the two sat down on a bench.

"So how was it?" Shadow asked.

"It was pretty fun. Thanks for teaching me."

"Don't mention it."

The two then sat in silence for a moment, until Shadow broke it.

"Hey Sunset?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to tell you something, but I didn't know how to tell you. So I decided to do it in a special way."

Shadow then took Sunsets hand, making her blush. He then led her to the center of the rink. He then nodded to the renown DJ Vinyl Scratch. She had blue hair, with light blue streaks, she had purple lens glasses over her eyes, blue and white headphones with purple music notes on her ears, a white short sleeve zip up jacket, with a white skirt with the same music note on her headphones, purple pants with pink lightning bolts, and blue and white shoes. She then gave Shadow a thumbs up, and placed a record on her turn table. A slow song then started to play, and Shadow started singing, while skating with Sunset across the rink.

(Play-Is it you, by Crush 40)

 _Here I stand, right before you_

 _Feeling like a million words_

 _And there you are, right before me_

 _And not a sound can be heard_

 _And I think to myself what am I trying to see_

 _Am I going out of my mind_

 _When something's so right, but you can barely see it_

 _Open, close every door_

 _Is it you? Is it me?_

 _Is it everything we've meant to be_

 _Is it here, is it now_

 _That only we can feel somehow_

 _Is it you... Oh... Is it you..._

Sunset was speechless. Someone was actually singing just for her.

 _And we take every moment_

 _Trying to feel who is who_

 _And there you are, right before me_

 _Stuck inside of what to do_

 _And I think to myself, are we trying to love_

 _When love shouldn't be trying at all_

 _When something's so right, but you can barely see it_

 _Open, close every door_

 _Is it you? Is it me?_

 _Is it heaven and we're meant to be_

 _Is it here, is it now_

 _That only we can feel somehow_

 _Is it you... Oh... Is it you..._

 _I'm hanging on to every word; to every word you say_

 _And it's taking me over; over and over_

 _And then it starts over again_

 _Is it you? Is it me?_

 _Is it heaven and we're meant to be_

 _Is it here, is it now_

 _That only we can feel somehow_

 _Is it you? Is it me?_

 _Is it everything we've meant to be_

 _Is it here, is it now_

 _That only we can feel somehow_

 _Is it you... Oh... Is it you..._

Shadow finished the performance, by dipping Sunset

(Song ends)

After the song ended the crowd cheered, for their performance.

"Shadow did you really mean all of that?"

"Of course I did. Every word of it."

Sunset then blushed red, with tears of joy in her eye's. She then leaned forward and kissed Shadow on the lips, making him go wide eye. He then returned the kiss. As they did they crowd lost it. After the two broke the kiss Shadow asked.

"Hey Sunset, I was also wondering if you weren't busy this Saturday would you like to go with me to the Fall Formal?"

"I'd love to."

When she said that the crowd cheered once more. Back with Sonic and Rainbow Dash, Sonic had just driven Rainbow back to her house, and walked her to the door step.

"Thanks again for treating me tonight Sonic." Rainbow said.

"It was nothing."

"I can't wait to do it again sometime."

"Sounds great. Well i'll see ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

The two then kissed each other good bye. When Rainbow got back inside she sat right on the couch, with a smile on her face, next to Scootaloo.

"So how did it go?"

"It was amazing."

Back with Sonic, he pulled into the drive way. He then exited his car and went inside, and saw Silver and Knuckles, peeking inside Sunset's room.

"What are you guy's doing?" Sonic asked.

Silver just waved his hand, motioning him to come over.

"Just look." Silver said.

When he did he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sunset was in her pajamas and sleeping with Shadow, in her bed.

"Hmph well whadya know. Our little ultimate life form's all grown up."

Knuckles then closed the door and asked.

"So how was your date?"

"It was awesome. But i'll tell you guy's in morning. I'm beat." Sonic said yawning.

"Good night Sonic."

"Night guy's."

As Sonic went to bed Silver thought of something.

"Hey Knuckles?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think maybe since Sonic and Shadow are with Rainbow and Sunset now do you think we need to tell Rarity and Applejack how we feel?"

"Huh, I hadn't thought about that. I guess your right. So when do you think we should we tell them?"

"I think it's best to tell them when we feel ready. And we should at least ask them to go to the dance with us."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Well i'll see you morning." Silver said walking to the living room.

"Good night."

While they were asleep, Mephiles was outside watching.

"Hmhmhmhm, how sweet, Sonic and Shadow have a special someone. Well they'd better enjoy it tonight, for what happens tomorrow. hahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Hey guy's i'm back with chapter 8. I cannot believe I have actually made it this far in the story. I've really had fun writing this and i'm glad the viewers out their reading this enjoy it. This is by far the longest chapter I ever wrote but it's done and i'm glad I did before spring break because i'm going to be at Disney world Florida. Thank you all again for reading this. So until the next chapter see you on the other side.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning at Canterlot High The Mane 7 and The Crusaders, and Spike all crowded around Rainbow and Sunset, asking them nonstop questions, about their date's.

"Girls, girls calm down, okay? One at a time." Sunset said.

"What did ya'll do?" Applejack asked.

"Well Sonic took me to the mall, and taught me a few skateboard tricks."

"And Shadow took me to a movie, and he willingly paid for everything."

"Really?" Rarity asked, "What a gentlemen."

"And after that he took me to Olive Garden, and we shared a pizza."

"Sounds romantic." Fluttershy said.

"It really was."

"And after Sonic and I got done skateboarding we went to an Applebbe's, and we talked about how he and Shadow got the money for it, and about his family." Rainbow said.

"So how did they get the money?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"You guy's aren't gonna believe this, but Sonic beat 'the' Jettison Q. Hawkington in a race."

The girls couldn't believe their ears.

"HE DID?!" Everyone but Rainbow and Sunset asked, in shock.

"Yeah he did. I was shocked to."

"So was I." Sunset said.

"So after we were done eating we went to go sit by the fountain, and he told me he loved me, and he wants to be with me. Even if he has to give up going on adventures, and having to go to school, and we kissed and everything. And then he asked me to go to the Fall Formal with him."

"Wow, he really said all that?" Twilight asked.

"Yes he really did."

"And Shadow took me to a skating rink, and taught me how to skate. Then he skated with me, and sang how he felt about me. Then we kissed, and he asked me to go to the Fall Formal with him."

"Well ah'm proud of ya both. You finally found yer special someone's."

"Yeah, and soon you'll get Married, and lots of kids." Pinkie Pie said.

"PINKIE!" Rainbow and Sunset shouted, blushing madly red.

"What?"

"Well I for one am happy for you both, as well." Rarity said.

"Thanks Rarity." Sunset said.

"So have Silver and Knuckles asked you two to the dance?" Rainbow asked Rarity and Applejack.

When she asked that both Rarity and Applejack's cheeks turned bright red.

"N-no, Silver hasn't asked me yet." Rarity said.

"Knuckles hasn't asked me yet, either." Applejack said.

"Aw don't worry you two, i'm sure they'll ask ya." Apple Bloom said.

"Thanks Apple Bloom."

With the boy's, Sonic and Shadow had told the guy's what they did on their date's.

"Well, sounds like you guy's had fun." Silver said.

"Yeah, we really did." Sonic said, "And I can't wait to take Rainbow to the Fall Formal."

"Neither can I." Shadow said.

"Well I'm proud of you both." Knuckles said, "I gotta say I never thought either of you two would ever find someone."

"To be honest neither did I."

"Speaking of which have you guy's asked Rarity and Applejack to the dance?" Sonic asked.

After Sonic asked that both Silver and Knuckles cheeks turned red as well.

"Uh... No not yet." Silver said still blushing, "But I plan to today."

"So do I." Knuckles said.

Later that day, at lunch the group had all meet up.

"Hey girls." Sonic said.

"Hey guy's." Rainbow said.

"Hey Rainbow and Sunset, Sonic and Shadow told us what happened last night. Congratulations." Silver said.

"Thanks Silver." Sunset Shimmer said.

The group then went to a table and sat down. As they were eating Sonic and Shadow nudged Silver and Knuckles getting their attention. They both looked questionably at them. Sonic and Shadow then motioned their eye's at Rarity and Applejack. They knew what they were trying to tell them, and started to feel nervous, but they knew they had to ask them sooner or later. They took a deep breath, and were about to ask.

"Hey Rarity, Applejack?" Silver asked.

"Yes Silver." Rarity said.

"Theirs something that we wanted to ask you both." Knuckles said.

"What is it?" Applejack asked.

"Well we were wondering if you two wanted-"

Before Silver could finish their was a giant explosion, destroying a wall. And from outside a figure stepped in. The gang immediately knew who it was. Everyone else in the cafeteria gasped, because of who he looked like.

"Mephiles!" Shadow growled, "I was wondering when you would finally show up."

"Sorry to keep you waiting Shadow." Mephiles said, "But now you don't have to wait any longer, for your death."

"Guy's leave this to me."

"No way Shadow" Sonic asked, "We're not letting you fight him alone."

"I have to. This is my fight not yours."

"That's where you're wrong." Silver said, "It's our fight to."

"Silver's right. We're with you Shadow." Knuckles said.

"Aw how sweet." Mephiles said sarcastically, "But none of you are my problem. Now stand aside or else!"

"Not a chance!" Sunset Shimmer said getting in front of Shadow, holding her arms out, "If you want him you'll have to get through me to do it!"

"Me to." Applejack said, "When you take on one of us you take on all of us."

"The same goes for me to." Rainbow said, "He's our friend and we'll always be with him, as well as the other's."

"Yeah." Fluttershy said, "Despite what we heard he did in the past, he's different now, and we'll always be with him, no matter what."

"The same goes for me to." Rarity said.

"Me to." Pinkie Pie said.

Shadow smiled at them, knowing he had such great friends.

"Thanks guys."

"Hmhmhmhmhm So you think that they're actually your friends, do you?"

"I don't think, I know."

"Do you now? How do you know they won't turn on you, like every other human who will?"

"Because their not like other's. Their loyal, kind, and good friends. And if the humans on Mobius can't appreciate or trust me then i'll stay with ones who do. With my friends," Shadow then took Sunset's hand, "And the one I love. I've made my choice. We will stop you no matter what!"

Hearing that made Sunset smile.

"Very well then. I'm going to enjoy taking all of your lives."

Then in a flash of light Mephiles changed form. His hair turned dark grey and the ends turned to crystal, his ear's turned to hedgehog like crystal ears, his eyes turned dark pink and his irises remained green, his fingers turned to claws, his arms looked to be dismembered in half, and floating near the other half, his cloths turned to crystal armor his feet disappeared and was replaced with dark purple smoke, and was now floating. He then snapped his fingers and the ground into a black liquid substance, then same minions from before appeared, and four giant monsters made from the black ooze and crystal came out of the floor. Their arms were big and bulky, standing on one leg in the middle, and had one eye. Then using more power created clones of himself in his crystal form.

"This is your last chance, to give up, and give me the Chaos Emeralds."

"Not a chance." Shadow said, as he and Sunset took out their Chaos Emeralds.

Sunset then held out her emerald in front of her. It then rose in the air and transferred it power to the Mane 7, (Minus Twilight) tuning them into their pony forms. Sunset then had an idea.

"Hey Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea." Sunset's hand then started to glow yellow. She then pressed it on Shadow's chest, sharing her magic with him.

After she was done Shadow started to glow grey, and transform. His hair grew longer down to his feet in the style of a hedgehog tail, and his ears then turned into hedgehog ears.

"So this is what magic feels like. It's amazing."

"Hey Sonic." Rainbow said.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow's hand then glowed cyan, and pressed it on Sonic's chest also sharing her magic him.

Sonic then started to glow Blue and transform. He got long hair and hedgehog ears like Shadow, and a pair of wings as well.

"Silver?" Rarity asked.

"Yes Rarity?"

Rarity's hand then glowed white and pressed it on Silver's chest. And yet again was sharing her magic with him. Silver then glowed cyan. His hair grew longer like Sonic and Shadow and also grew hedgehog ears.

"You to Knuckles." Applejack said walking up to Knuckles. Her hand glowed orange and pressed it up against his chest, for the last time sharing her magic with him.

Knuckles then glowed red and his hair as well grew down to his feet in the style of an echidna tail, and grew hedgehog ears.

"Thanks girls." Sonic said, "Twilight, Spike get Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and The rest of you get out of here."

Twilight nodded "Come on girls let's go."

Everyone then left the cafeteria, leaving the others to battle Mephiles.

"Try and protect them while you can. Which won't be long." Mephiles said.

"We'll see about that!" Shadow said before they all charged at him and his army.

"ATTACK!" Mephiles said pointing to the heroes as his army charged at them.

(Play- Beyblade soundtrack- Ray's theme)

Sonic and Rainbow Dash charged forth at the shadow minions with high speed cutting them all in half.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic shouted, using his wind attack slicing five in half, "Ha too easy."

Then all of a sudden out of the smoke five more popped out and pinned him to the floor. Sonic struggled but couldn't get up. One of the giant's then was over him, and raised his fist to smash him. But just before it was able to Rainbow Dash charged head on against it knocking it back, and going right through it, bringing it down. She then came back out and took out the minions that were holding Sonic down.

"Thanks Dash."

"No problem."

The giant was then getting back up again, and going towards Sonic and Rainbow.

"Alright I've had all I can take from this guy." Sonic said getting out his medallion.

He then rubbed it, and in a flash of blue light a purple and yellow triple neck electric guitar with a hedgehog quill like design.

"Whoa." Rainbow said in awe at the guitar.

"Let's see how ya like me now!"

Sonic then aimed the end of the neck at the giant, then started to strum the strings. Then a blue laser was shot from the neck, hitting the giant right in it's eye, causing it to shriek in pain.

"Rainbow toss me."

Rainbow then flew up into the air, while Sonic jumped up to her. Rainbow then grabbed Sonic's , then spun him around, and threw him at the giant. Sonic then charged with his spin dash and struck it's eye again, then going inside of it, still using his spin dash bouncing around inside of it. Then with another blast from his guitar destroyed it.

"Great work Rainbow." Sonic said, high fiving her.

"You weren't so bad yourself."

Just then another giant popped out from the floor, and grabbed them. Both of them struggled to get out, but it was to strong. It then repeatedly smashed them into wall, not letting up. Then smashed them one final time. Sonic and Rainbow looked to be unconscious as they were stuck in the side of the wall. The two then dropped to the ground. Sonic just barely conscious tried to reach for his guitar, to fight back. The giant saw this and was gonna smash him again. But before it could Sonic got his guitar, and the quill design glowed bright blue, then immediately flipped back up on his feet slicing the giant's arm off. The quill's the grew bigger and sharper. Sonic then ran straight towards the giant. Then he jumped into his spin dash, while using the blade from his guitar, slicing the giant clear in half. He then ran back to Rainbow with worry, hoping she was alright.

"Rainbow are you okay?" Sonic asked helping his girlfriend up.

"Y-yeah i'll be fine."

While Sonic was helping Rainbow up, not looking a group of the Mephiles clones unknowingly charged at them. But before they could hit them and unknown yellow flash cut right through them, reducing them to smoke.

"Huh?" Sonic and Rainbow Dash said in confusion.

They turned and saw it was Fluttershy who took them out. When they saw she was the one who did it they couldn't believe their eye's.

"Whoa." They both said.

"Fluttershy I had no idea you could do that." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy just smiled and said.

"There's a lot you all don't know, about me."

Silver and Rarity were taking on another giant. Silver flew directly at it, and used his powers to create a blade and stabbed it directly in the eye, causing it to shriek. Silver then jumped off it. He then used his powers to charge at it, while it was blinded, going right through it. Before Silver could attack again the giant crushed him with it's fist. But unexpectedly lifted it's fist off of him, but was also struggling against it. Rarity was then behind the giant shot shards of diamonds at it cutting the arm that it was trying to crush Silver with off. Causing it to shriek again and hold where it's arm once was, giving Silver a chance to attack, by throwing the severed arm at the giant, knocking it over. Silver then jumped in the air yelling, while his hand was glowing cyan. He then dived strait down and punch the giant, directly in the stomach, destroying it.

"Thanks Rarity." Silver said.

"Don't mention it darling."

Suddenly Silver and Rarity were surrounded by shadow minions and Mephiles clones. Once they noticed they got into a fighting stance. The minions and clones then charged at them. However they underestimated Silver and Rarity, As Silver pushed them back, using his psychokinesis, and Rarity shot her diamond shards, destroying the minions, but the Mephiles clones were still standing. Silver then charged at them, forming his psychokinetic blade in his hand and tried to slash them. But they went pushovers like the minions and were able to block his attack. The clones then tried to slash him with their claws. But Silver was no pushover himself, as he blocked all their attacks. They then all tried attacked him at once. But before they could Silver shielded himself bouncing them all back, and giving him his chance to attack, and threw multiple blades directly in their chests. He then focused his power turned the blades into spiked ball's destroying the clones. Rarity had her hands full with her own group of clones. They were relentless with her they just keep attacking her, while she kept avoiding their attacks. The clones then had Rarity trapped in a circle, or so they thought. The clones then shot beams of light at Rarity all at once. But before they hit her she jumped over them, causing the beams to hit each other, weakening them. Rarity then shot her diamond shards impaling them, tuning them to smoke.

"Great job Rarity." Silver said.

"Thanks darling, you to."

Knuckles and Applejack were taking on the last two giants. The giant's smashed them with their fist. But Knuckles and Applejack were lifting them off struggling against them. Eventually they overpowered them and threw the giants into a wall, leaving a large hole in it.

"Heh there not so though." Knuckles said.

The giant's then got back up and charged at them.

"You were sayin?" Applejack asked.

The giants then threw their fist at the two, and landed a direct hit on them, knocking them in to the side of a wall. when they got out and back up they showed angry faces.

"Alright no mister nice guy!" Knuckles said taking off his knuckle braces revealing his spiked fist.

Knuckles and Applejack then charged back at the giants. The giants swung their fist at them but they dogged and both hit them directly in their eye causing them yet again to shriek in pain. When they were able to see again they saw that Knuckles and Applejack disappeared. They looked around for them but they were nowhere to be seen. That is until a blur of red and orange shot up from under the ground, knocking one of the giants into the air, making it land on it's back. The blur revealed it to be Knuckles and Applejack when they landed on the ground.

"Now that's how it's done." Applejack said, unaware that the other giant was coming from behind them.

Knuckles looked behind them and saw it, and was gonna crush them.

"LOOK OUT!" Knuckles said pushing Applejack out of the way.

The giant then crushed Knuckles.

Applejack gasped from what she saw. "KNUCKLES!"

Just then a dark red glow came from underneath and lifted the giant's fist off. It was Knuckles except he was surrounded by a dark red aura and his clothes and hair turned the same color.

"What in tarnation? I had no idea he could do that."

Then in blur of red Knuckles charged all over the giant, striking it rapidly. Then with one final strike went strait through it, destroying it. Knuckles then reverted to his original form, and hurried back over to Applejack and asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah ah'm fine Knuckles thanks. That was really something."

"Thanks."

The other giant was then getting back up, and heading back towards Knuckles and Applejack.

"These guy's just don't give up, do they?" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, and they're gettin on mah last nerve." Applejack said.

As the giant approached them they both got in a fighting stance. Just then a bunch of balloons came out of nowhere, and went strait through the giant and was electrocuted, making it blow up. They looked where the balloons came from and saw Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks Pinkie."

"Don't mention it."

Shadow and Sunset where taking on the real Mephiles. Shadow charged at Mephiles with his fist raised, and tried to punch him, but then all of a sudden Mephiles just sank into the ground. Shadow looked around and couldn't see him. He then popped right out of the ground and attacked him knocking him down. Shadow quickly got back up and charged back at him, but sank back into the ground, then popping back up behind him, and attacked again.

"Are you okay Shadow?" Sunset Shimmer asked helping him up.

"Yeah i'm fine."

"You won't be for long." Mephiles said, before yet again sinking into the ground.

"Wow I didn't think you would stoop to being a coward." Shadow taunted.

"A coward, me? Ha, I just have a home court advantage against you."

"Not for long!" Sunset Shimmer said as she glowed bright yellow.

She then slammed her fist on the ground, and the black substance on the floor was gone, forcing Mephiles out of hiding, and making the rest of clones and minions disappear.

"What?" Mephiles said surprised at what happened.

Shadow saw his chance and teleported behind him and spin kicked him. After he did his attention was turned to him. While he was distracted Sunset Shimmer charged at him and hit him, with her fist still glowing yellow, knocking him on the ground. Sunset charged at him again but he caught her fist, and punched her in the face, forcing her through the wall. He then reappeared in front of her and grasped her by the neck, suffocating her.

"I have had just about enough of you." Mephiles said.

"So have I!" Shadow yelled punching Mephiles, making him drop Sunset.

He then charged right at him again, grabbing him, forcing him through the wall, leading them outside. Shadow then shoved Mephiles head in the ground. He then repeatedly swung his fist back and forth at his head. Mephiles then grabbed Shadow's fist as he swung again. Mephiles then smashed his head on Shadow, knocking him off Mephiles. The two then stood up and faced off.

"You've done better than expected. I'm impressed." Mephiles said.

"That's one mistake you always make. You always underestimate me, and everyone." Shadow said.

"And one mistake you always make is that you always overestimate yourself."

"Maybe so. But nothings gonna stop me from taking you down, for good!"

"We'll see about that!"

Shadow and Mephiles then charged in their spin dash, and thrust towards each other, sending off a shock wave when they collided. As a result the others were knocked over, and part of the school was damaged as well. They both were stuck in a deadlock with each other. They then knocked each other back. They charged at each other again and started to swing their fist at each other, neither of them landing a single blow. Every hit they did was matched evenly. Then yet again they knocked each other back again.

"This battles never gonna end." Knuckles said, "They're still evenly matched, without one gaining an advantage over the other."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Sonic said before charging off, at Mephiles.

Just as Shadow and Mephiles charged at each other again Sonic rammed right into him, using his spin dash.

"Your gonna regret that."

"And your gonna regret coming back."

Mephiles was about to charge at Sonic. But before he could however, Knuckles shot out of the ground, giving him a strong punch to the face, knocking him into the air. When Mephiles landed on the ground he glared at Knuckles argily. He then shot a Chaos Spear at him. But it stopped in mid air, surrounded by a cyan aura, making go right back at him, inflicting damage on him, also making a cloud of smoke. When it cleared Silver was standing in front of him. He then used his power and repeatedly lifted and dropped Mephiles done on the ground hard. Then one final time he slammed Mephiles down into the ground making a huge crater in the ground. Mephiles then crawled out of the ground, now even more angry. Silver then lifted Mephiles back up into the air.

"Girls do it now." Silver said.

"You got it Silver." Sunset Shimmer said.

The girls then all gathered up, joined hands, and fired their rainbow beam.

"Not again." Mephiles said.

The beam then struck Mephiles, causing him to yell in pain. After the beam died down, Mephiles was weakened, but still in his crystal form. Silver then let him fall on the ground. The group then surrounded him.

(Stop Ray's theme)

"Your finished Mephiles." Shadow said.

"That's what you think." Mephiles said struggling to get up.

As he did Shadow slammed his fist on Mephiles, knocking him back down.

"You can never beat us, no matter how many times you come back."

"Hmhmhm, you maybe right about that."

"What?"

Mephiles then waved his hands out, sending out a shock wave, throwing everyone back. He then grabbed Shadow by his neck, choking him.

"I just need more power." Mephiles said, as he started to drain Shadow of his magic.

"Shadow no!" Sunset Shimmer shouted, as she got up and ran as fast as she could to her boyfriend.

But before she got to him Mephiles had already drained him of all his magic, making him lose his hedgehog ears and tail. He then grew long hair and hedgehog ears of his own. He then threw Shadow on the ground. When she got to him she feel to her knees, and lifted his head up.

"Shadow please wake up." Sunset said trying to shake him awake, but it was no use. She then put her ear to his chest, and sighed in relief, when she heard his heart was still beating, "Your alright."

"He won't be for long." Mephiles said.

When Sunset heard that she look up at Mephiles with an angry face. She then got up, and tried to punch him. But he caught her punch and threw her back.

"You think that you can beat me? You really are a fool. You alone don't compare to me."

"I DON'T CARE!" Sunset Shimmer yelled in anger, "FIRST YOU ATTACK ME AND MY FRIENDS, THEN YOU ATTACK THE SCHOOL, AND NOW YOU ATTACK AND TRY TO KILL MY BOYFRIEND. NOW YOU CROSSED THE LINE!" Sunset then admitted a dark aura.

When her friends saw this they started to worry.

"What's happening to Sunset?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Sonic said.

"If you think you can stop me by yourself then just try." Mephiles said.

"YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY YOU SAID THAT." Sunset Shimmer yelled.

"We'll see about that." Mephiles then grabbed Shadow by his neck, and flew up in the air.

Sunset growled. She then grew black demon wings with a couple of holes on her back, her hair then flowed upward as if it were on fire. She then was about to fly, but Sonic grabbed her arms, to try and stop her.

"Sunset don't do it. This is what Mephiles want's."

Sunset then turned her head towards him, showing an angry face and black eye's, with the same iris. She then broke her arms free and jabbed Sonic in the chest, forcing back to the others.

"Sonic are you okay?" Rainbow asked helping him up.

"Yeah i'm fine. But we have stop her."

They then charged at her, but before they got to her she sent a dark wave at them pushing them away.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Sunset growled before she flew up into the air.

"Sunset don't do it!" Sonic shouted to her.

When she got up to where Mephiles was they faced off.

"LET HIM GO!" Sunset demanded.

"Gladly." Mephiles then released Shadow letting him fall to the ground.

But before he did Silver caught him, and set him down gently.

(Play- A Fight to the Death, Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Remastered OST)

"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!"

"We'll see who regrets what."

Sunset and Mephiles charged at each other, with their fist forward using their dark power. Their fist collided, causing dark lightning to crackle everywhere. They then pushed each other back. Mephiles then threw a Chaos Spear at her. But Sunset just put her hand forward, letting the spear hit it. But when it did it vanished.

"Impossible." Mephiles said in shock.

"VERY POSSIBLE!"

Sunset then then threw her own Chaos Spear at Mephiles. He tried to dodge but it was to fast and struck him in the arm.

"Impressive."

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET!"

Sunset then disappeared. She then reappeared behind Mephiles and gave a strong kick to the back, launching him across the sky. She then reappeared under him and slammed right into him, launching him higher into the sky. She then appeared above him and was about to strike again. But before she could Mephiles caught her fist, and spin kicked her down. He then went after her, at high speed and slammed down on her, pushing her down the ground, faster. When the hit the ground a shock wave was made knocking everyone back on the ground, again, and breaking all the windows in the the school. When the dust cleared Sunset Shimmer was on the ground with Mephiles hand grasped on neck.

"SUNSET!" Everyone said, before rushing over to help.

"STAY BACK!" Sunset Shimmer shouted, "THIS IS MY BATTLE!"

"Oh you're just as stubborn and angry as Shadow. I guess that's to be expected from one such as you."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!"

"I mean that I know what you've done. What you've done is just as bad as bad as what Shadow did."

"WE'VE BOTH CHANGED! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!"

"Guess that explains how your acting right now."

"THAT'S IT!"

Sunset then slammed her head on Mephiles, knocking him off her. She then flew out of the hole, and was about to charge at Mephiles. Until her friends stood in front of her.

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

"No we can't" Sonic said.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY NOW OR ELSE!"

"Sunset look at yourself. Your acting like you did at the Fall Formal." Rainbow Dash said.

"She's right." Applejack said, "This isn't you. You have to stop this."

"I'LL STOP AS SOON AS HE'S DEAD!" Sunset Shimmer yelled pointing at Mephiles.

"Don't you see?" Knuckles asked, "This is what he wants you to do."

"IF HE WANTS TO DIE THEN SO BE IT!"

"No that's what he wants you to do." Silver said, "Please Sunset just listen to us."

"NO YOU LISTEN! I'M DOING THIS TO STOP MEPHILES FROM EVER DOING THIS AGAIN, AND YOUR ALL IN MY WAY!"

"You may be trying to stop him, but you're acting the way he want's you to." Rarity said.

"ENOUGH! EITHER YOU ALL GET OUT OF MY WAY NOW OR I'LL DESTROY ALL OF YOU TO!"

"Sunset please don't do this." Knuckles said.

While they blocked her Mephiles was escaping through a dark pit. Sunset then charged at him blowing past her friends, knocking them down.

"That was rude." Rarity said getting up.

Before Mephiles escaped through the pit Sunset grabbed his neck and yanked him out, and threw him to the upper level of the school, making a giant hole in the wall. He groaned as he was getting up. but before he could Sunset appeared in front of him. She then grabbed his neck again. She then lifted him up and spin kicked him, causing him to go through to the other side out of the school, and on the ground. Sunet then appeared in front of him.

"Your powerful than I expected." Mephiles said.

"YOU WOULDN'T BE THE FIRST TO UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

"But it's still not enough to beat me."

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Sunset yelled as she drew her fist back.

Before she could punch him she was suddenly was hit by a blue ball, knocking her on the ground. She looked up and saw Sonic.

"Sunset please just listen to me." Sonic said.

"NO I HAVE HAD ENOUGH TALK! NOW MOVE ASIDE!" Sunset yelled as she stood back up.

"Sunset please this isn't you. I know how you feel right now. All that power, all that rage and hate against someone. Shadow and I have gone through what your doing right now. And he and I know what that power does to you. Please take a minute to ask yourself if this is right, and if this is what Shadow would want you to do, and most importantly is this what you really want to do?"

"I'M JUST DOING WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE!"

"But this isn't the way to do it."

"SAY'S YOU SONIC! I'M GONNA DESTROY HIM FOR EVERYTHING HE'S DONE NO MATTER THE COST!"

"But Sunset-"

"NO! NOW OUT OF MY WAY!"

"I'm sorry but no."

"HAVE IT YOUR WAY!"

Sunset then charged at Sonic with her fist raised, as Sonic charged at her with his spin dash. When the two collided Sonic was struggling to push back, while Sunset was barely struggling at all. She then forced him back, driving him into the ground.

"NOW THAT HE'S OUT OF THE WAY I CAN TAKE CARE OF YOU!" Sunset Shimmer shouted turning her attention to Mephiles.

But before she could get to close to him a rainbow blur struck her, knocking her on the ground. When she looked up she saw Rainbow Dash with an angry face.

"No one does that to my boyfriend and gets away with it!"

"THE SAME THING GOES FOR ME RAINBOW DASH, BUT HE GOT IN MY WAY! SO IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY WAY NOW I'LL DO THE SAME THING TO YOU!"

"Just try it!"

"WITH PLEASURE!"

Rainbow and Sunset charged at each other, colliding into each other, trying to push each other back. But at the moment was at a stalemate. That is until Sunset flared with more with dark power, and raised her fist and punched Rainbow Dash in face, pushing her back faster than a bullet. Sunset then teleported behind her and kicked her up in the air. She then teleported to her again, and was about to slam her fist's down on her, until Rainbow spin kicked her in the face, backing her up off. She then charged strait at her, and grabbed her, forcing her back down to the ground. She then forced her through the school, and back out, piledriving her. She then grabbed her legs and slammed her on the concrete, making a huge crater and couldn't get up. Sunset then turned back to Mephiles, who then opened another dark pit and was escaping. Sunset charged at him as fast as she could, to stop him. But before she could get to him Knuckles drove his fist straight into her face to stop her, causing some blood to go down her face. She looked up and saw Mephiles escaped.

"NO!" Sunset yelled slamming her fist on the ground as everyone else came over (minus who's still passed out Shadow), "WHY DID YOU DO THAT I COULD HAVE FINISHED HIM OFF!"

"But that's just it. If you would just listen to us that's just what he wanted you to do. Look we'll fight him another time just calm down."

"NO! YOU ALL JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU!? THAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN MY ONLY CHANCE TO FINISH HIM OFF, AND YOU ALL GOT IN MY WAY!"

"Sunset please just listen to us." Silver said.

"Take a minute and ask yourself is this is what Shadow would want you to do." Fluttershy said

"I KNOW HE WANT'S MEPHILES GONE! AND ONCE I GET YOU ALL OUT OF MY WAY THEN I'LL BE ABLE TO FINISH MEPHILES OFF FOR GOOD FOR EVERYTHING HE'S DONE!"

"Sunset please don't do this. We don't want to fight you." Sonic said.

"WELL THAT JUST MAKES THINGS EASIER FOR ME!"

Sunset then threw a Chaos Spear of her own at her friends, causing them to evade.

"Looks like there's only one thing we can do." Knuckles said getting up and slamming his fist.

"Knuckles is right. We have to fight her." Sonic said.

Sonic the used his speed to charge at Sunset, while She just stood their, not doing any thing. Sonic then pulled back his fist and tried to punch her. But when he did Sunset caught his fist with one and and relative ease. She then brought up her hand and flicked her finger on his head, launching him back through the wall of the school.

"PATHETIC!"

Sunset was then surrounded by a cyan aura and couldn't move.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

"Now Knuckles!" Silver said.

"You got it!"

Knuckles then ran up and started whaling away at her. But before he could strike again Sunset broke free from Silver's hold, knocking him down. She then grabbed Knuckles fist, and twisted it. She then flipped him over on her ground, and elbowed him in the chest. She then grabbed his legs and slammed him on the pavement. Then big rock hit Sunset in the back. She then turned and saw Silver with his psychokinetic sword's. Sunset growled as she formed two long Chaos Spears. The two then charged at each other. Their paired their weapon's, trying to push the other back. But Silver was struggling to hold his own, while Sunset looked like she wasn't struggling at all. Sunset then pushed Silver back, still on his feet. Sunset then dashed forward and slashed the side of Silver's chest, causing him to yell in pain, as blood ran down from his wound. Sunset then dashed again, slashed the other side of his chest. He yelled in pain again as he held both of his wounds, as he fell to his knees. Sunset then walked up to him and raised one of her spears and was about to finish him off. But before she could diamond shards were shot at her cutting her. She then tuned to the source and saw Rarity, and she was mad.

"You get away from him!"

Sunset just growled and charged strait at Rarity, while she just stood still.

"Rarity move!" Silver shouted.

But she just stood in the same spot. When Sunset got closer to her Rarity swung her fist at her. A diamond then formed on her fist and stuck Sunset strait in the face, making her face bleed more and knocking her on the ground. Rarity then rushed over to Silver.

"Silvy dear are you okay?" Rarity asked worried.

"I'll be fine." Silver said trying to get up but couldn't.

"Silver stay down, you're hurt." Rarity said.

"I'LL MAKE SURE BOTH OF YOU STAY DOWN!" Sunset Shimmer yelled getting up.

Sunset then charged at them both, with her spears. But Silver put up a barrier before she could, making her bounce off. She then repeatedly charged at the barrier, trying to break it. She then was getting frustrated. She then made her spears disappear and started to charge up an energy blast. But before she could finish Sonic spin dashed right into her, pile driving her into the ground. He then jumped into the air and hit her with his wind attack. Everyone approached her and she seemed to be unconscious but still had her demon wings. Her eye's then shot open and she looked to be more angrier than ever. She then rammed right into Sonic, knocking him on the ground. She then grabbed his throat suffocating him.

"S-S-Sunset *cough* p-please... don't *wheeze* do this." Sonic struggled to say.

"YOU'RE THE ONE STARTED THIS, SO I'M GONNA END IT!" Sunset yelled and was about to drive a spear through his chest.

Sonic shut his eyes waiting for Sunset to finish him. But before she could Applejack kicked her in the side, making her let go of Sonic and knocking her on the ground. She then quickly got back up and charged at Applejack. Applejack then held her hands forward and caught Sunset trying to push her back but they were both deadlocked. That is until Knuckles shot out from under the ground, launching her into the air. He then went higher and slammed his fist's on Sunset, making her fall hard and make another crater in the ground. She then jumped out and spin kicked Knuckles in the face. She then grabbed him and threw him through the wall in the school. Someone then slammed her in the back, forcing her through the school and right through a tree. The person got off her she was surprised who it was.

"FLUTTERSHY!?"

"I may not to like fight Sunset but that doesn't mean it'll stop me from doing what's right."

"IF YOU WANT TO DO WHAT'S RIGHT THEN YOU WOULD HAVE LET ME FINISH MEPHILES!"

"No! That's what Mephiles want's you to do, he want's you to be like him."

"I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM!"

"And what exactly are you doing to show that?"

"I'M NOT TRYING TO SHOW ANYTHING! I'M TRYING TO FINISH WHAT WAS STARTED!"

"But you're doing it the wrong way."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!?"

"Because i've seen you make this mistake before at the Fall Formal."

"THAT'S DIFFERENT."

"HOW IS IT?!"

"BECAUSE WHAT I DID THEN WAS EVIL! I TRIED TO TAKE OVER EQUESTRIA! I'M TRYING TO STOP SOMEONE WHO'S TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE!"

"BUT YOU'RE STILL GOING ABOUT IT THE WRONG WAY!"

"ENOUGH!" Sunset yelled getting up, "NO MATTER WHAT I HAVE TO DO I WILL STOP HIM!"

"THEN LET US HELP YOU!"

"NO! YOU'LL JUST GET IN MY WAY, JUST LIKE YOU ALL DID!"

"IF YOU WON'T LISTEN TO REASON THEN SO BE IT!"

Sunset then rushed at Fluttershy and grabbed her and flew high into the air. She then flew down to the ground grasping Fluttershy's neck. She then slammed her on the ground. She then grabbed her legs and swung her right over her slamming her on the ground. She then grasped her throat again and charged a Chaos Spear. But before she could fire it hundreds of balloons with static were blasted her, making her let go of Fluttershy and stick to the wall. Pinkie Pie then came and helped Fluttershy up.

"Thank you Pinkie."

"No problem."

The group then limped towards Sunset who was stuck to the wall, struggling to get loose.

"Do you think that's gonna hold her?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah but I don't know for how long." Pinkie Pie said.

"We'd better get rid of her dark power before she escapes." Knuckles said pulling out the green Chaos Emerald.

But before he could Sunset shifted the electricity to her and electrocuted her friends making them unable to move and made Knuckles drop the Chaos Emerald. She then picked up the emerald and started to laugh evilly.

"THANKS FOR THE POWER BOOST! NOW I CAN DESTROY MEPHILES FOR SURE!"

"S-S-Sunset p-p-please d-d-don't." Sonic struggled to say as the volts went through him and the others.

"DON'T TRY TO TALK ME OUT OF THIS SONIC, I'VE MADE MY CHOICE!"

"W-w-we c-c-could u-u-use S-S-Shadow r-r-right a-a-about n-n-now." Silver said, "W-wait t-that's i-it! W-we h-have t-to w-wake h-him u-up."

"H-how c-can w-we g-get t-to h-him?" Knuckles asked.

"I-i'll h-hold h-her o-off, w-while y-you a-all g-get t-to h-him."

Silver's hands then started to glow cyan. The electricity that surrounded them then glowed the same color. The electricity that surrounded them was now being pushed back against Sunset. The two then struggled against each other to push the electricity back to the other.

"YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU'RE A MATCH FOR ME?!"

"Yes and i'll prove it to you right now!"

As Silver held her off the others went to Shadow. A green orb then formed formed around Knuckles hand and made it go into Shadow, making him glow green. Silver and Sunset were still struggling to push the electricity back to the other. Sunset was then able to push back Silver.

"GIVE UP SILVER!"

"NEVER!"

Silver was then able to push back. The electrical field then exploded pushing them both back. But Silver was out of energy, while Sunset was still able to get up. She then approached him and grasped his throat suffocating him. She then formed a Chaos Spear in her hand.

"STILL THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?! THINK AGAIN!" Sunset said about to stab Silver until.

"SUNSET STOP!" A familiar voice said.

(Stop Fight to the Death)

Sunset then turned to the source of the voice and saw Shadow running to her.

"S-SHADOW?!"

"Sunset let him go."

"WHY SHOULD I?!"

"Because he's not your enemy Mephiles is."

"BUT THEY KEPT GETTING IN MY WAY!"

"Because you're going about it the wrong way, can't you understand that?"

"SO THAT'S THE WAY IT IS?!"

"What do you mean?"

"NOW MY OWN BOYFRIEND IS AGAINST ME!"

"What? No i'm not!"

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT EITHER!"

"YES I DO! I know how you feel, with all that power and rage. Sonic and I gone through it enough times before to know that it isn't good to happen to anyone. Please if you won't let our friends help you at least let me help you. Please I don't want you to end up making the same mistake I did."

"HMHMHMHMHMH YOU'RE JUST AS BLIND AS OUR FRIENDS! BUT I'LL FIX THAT!"

Sunset then drooped Silver and took out the Chaos Emeralds and they admitted a dark aura. She then shot multiple spears at her friends. They all doge but just barely.

(Play- Egg Emperor theme, Sonic Heroes)

"SUNSET DON'T DO THIS!"

"TOO LATE SHADOW!"

Sunset then charged at Shadow and elbowed him right in the stomach, knocking him on the ground. She then jumped in the air and was about to slam her fist down on Shadow but he rolled out of the way, causing Sunset to punch the ground leaving a crater. She then spin kicked him in the stomach, knocking him back. She then threw a Chaos Spear at him but Shadow deflected it with his inhibitor ring. She growled and charged strait at him again. But Shadow was able to doge, causing her smash into a tree. He then charged at her and grabbed her arms and pined her to the wall.

"Sunset listen to me!"

Sunset then pried Shadow's arms off her and kicked him strait in the chest, forcing him back. He was on one knee breathing heavily. Sunset then slowly approached him. She then was about to strike him, until she was surrounded by a cyan aura.

"Now Shadow, while I've got a hold on her!"

Shadow struggled to get up, but was still able to. He was about to charge but for some reason looked down the ground, not attacking.

"SHADOW!" Silver shouted snapping Shadow back into reality, "What are you doing? Attack her!"

Shadow then shook his head and charged at his girlfriend and punched her right in the face. He then saw what he did and gasped. Sunset then broke free from Silver's hold knocking him down. She then punched Shadow in the face. She then grabbed his shirt and threw him into the air. She then teleported above him and charged straight at him and slammed right into him with her elbow pushing him to the ground, making another crater.

"SHADOW!" Everyone said rushing over.

No one could see Shadow or Sunset. Then all of sudden Sunset was flung out of the crater but she was able to re-stabilize herself and landed on the ground. Shadow then reached his hand out of the crater and when he pulled himself out he had a black eye, a bloody mouth and nose, and lot's of cuts and bruises.

"Shadow are you okay?" Sonic asked as he and the others came to him.

"I'm fine."

"What's happening to you?" Silver asked, "You hesitated when you had your chance."

"I-I-I-"

Before Shadow could answer a Chaos Spear hit him strait in the chest forcing him back.

"ALL OF YOU STAY OUT OF THIS! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND SHADOW!"

Sunset then charged at Shadow. He blocked her but couldn't hold his defense. He tried to push her back but she came right back and punched him making him fall to ground. He tried to get up and coughed out some blood.

"S-S-Sunset please stop this." Shadow said.

"NOT UNTIL I'VE ENDED THIS!" Sunset yelled grabbing Shadow's throat, "I HONESTLY EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU SHADOW! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST PUT UP A FIGHT AGAINST ME!"

"Why isn't Shadow fighting back?" Knuckles asked, "This isn't like him at all."

"Because he doesn't want to hurt her." Sonic said, "He's afraid that if he does he's gonna do more harm to her than good."

"Well we can't just stand here and let this happen we have to help him!" Silver said.

"NO!" Shadow shouted prying Sunset hands off his throat, "I HAVE TO DO THIS ALONE!"

"Shadow this no time to be stubborn." Applejack said.

"This is my problem let me fix it."

"THEN STOP ACTING LIKE A WUSS AND FIGHT!" Rainbow shouted.

"NO I CAN'T HURT HER!"

She then fired another Chaos Spear at him at close range at his chest causing him to bleed more, pushing him back. In slow motion and a black background Shadow was still falling.

(Pause Egg Emperor)

"How can I save the one person in the world I can't fight if I have to fight her?" Shadow asked himself in thought.

"Shadow please you have to stop her." A female voice said.

"Huh who said that?" Shadow asked out loud.

A ghostly figure of a girl with blond hair appeared above him. She had a blue dress a short blue jacket and blue eye's. Shadow knew this girl all to well.

"M-Maria?"

Shadow then rubbed his eye's to see if he was dreaming. He wasn't

"Is it really you?"

"Yes Shadow. I'm here."

"But how? And why not before?"

"Because I knew that you needed me now. Shadow please you have to fight her."

"But how? I don't want to hurt her and she has all that power."

"That hasn't stopped you before, why is it stopping you now?"

"Because I... I just don't want to lose her like I did with you."

"But Shadow you didn't lose me."

"Didn't I? It was my fault what happened to you and the professor 50 years ago. I can't go through all that again."

"Shadow that wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. If it wasn't for me you and the professor would still be here."

"Shadow you did your best to protect us. And you can't let that stop you from doing what you have to do now."

"Your right."

"Shadow I want you to promise me something else. That no matter what you have to do you'll save the ones who need it."

"Don't worry I will."

"Thank you Shadow." Maria said before she disappeared.

"I can't let that happen again. I GOTTA FIGHT!" Shadow said as his eye's turned rainbow colored.

Back in reality, Shadow got back on his feet and his eye's were hidden.

"YOU JUST DON'T GIVE UP, DO YOU?!" Sunset Shimmer said, "BUT THAT'S SOMETHING I'VE ALWAYS LIKED ABOUT YOU! BUT BEING STUBBORN ISN'T GONNA HELP YOU!"

Sunset then charged at him, while Shadow stood motionless.

"What's he doing?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Why isn't he moving."

"SHADOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MOVE!" Silver shouted.

Sunset drew her fist back and was about to punch Shadow, who was still motionless. Just as her fist was about to make contact Shadow held out his hand and caught her punch with no trouble at all. Then with no hesitation he punched Sunset right in the face, pushing her back. He then looked up and reveled his rainbow eye's. Rainbow electricity then started to crackle around him. A rainbow colored light then shot from him into the sky, while he yelled, giving off intense power.

"I never knew Shadow had this much power!" Rarity said.

"Neither did we! This is new to us to!" Silver said

"Even I've never felt anything like this before." Knuckles said.

When the light died down Shadow was revealed and had a new appearance. He had his rainbow streaks from before as his hair flowed, the symbol on his shirt and the red on his shoes turned the same color, then a pair a light blue wings grew on his back.

"Whoa sweet!" Rainbow said.

"Amazing!" Silver said.

"Sparkly!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Unbelievable!" Knuckles said.

"Believe it Knux, Shadow is back." Sonic said.

"*hmph* IMPRESSIVE I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Sunset Shimmer said.

"To be honest neither did I."

(Resume Egg Emperor)

"BUT IT WON'T HELP YOU NOW!"

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"

The couple then charged at each other, yelling loudly, without hesitation. When they collided they sent out a shock wave. Their arms were locked with each others and were at a stalemate, not being able to push the other back. They then backed up from each other. Sunset then fired several spears at Shadow. But before they made contact with him Shadow blocked them with his wings and forced them back at her and they all hit her. She then growled in anger and charged back at him. But before she got him he disappeared. She looked around but didn't see him.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Look up!"

Sunset then looked up and saw Shadow charging directly at her, then spin kicking her right in the face. She tried to punch him but he disappeared again. Then Shadow charged at her with his spin dash from behind and hit her in the back pushing her across the ground. Sunset was able to push Shadow off of her and get back on her feet. She then slammed her fist on the ground causing and earthquake, making Shadow lose his balance and she was able to throw a Chaos Spear at him and managed to hit him right in his arm, making it bleed. Shadow then threw his own Chaos Spear and it was rainbow colored. She flew up in the air to avoid it but the spear followed her and exploded on impact, making her fall to the ground. Shadow didn't waste any time and charged strait at her knocking her higher into the air. She then re stabilized herself and stared down at Shadow. Her body they burst into flames and flew down like a meteorite. Shadow then charged back at her and did his spin dash using his wings. The two collided and were at a stalemate. That is until Shadow started to glow white and slashed right through Sunset and her meteor attack. Shadow then attacked again before she could recover and struck her again, yelling in pain from the strikes. She then opened her eye's and caught Shadow's attack and threw him down to the ground. But before he did he recovered. He then fired multiple Chaos Spears from the feathers of his wings. She used her wings as a shield but as a result damaged them, causing her to fall to the ground. He quickly charged at her before she could get get up and grabbed her leg and spun her around at high speed and then threw her up in the air past the clouds. He then teleported higher above her and charged straight down at her, slamming his elbow right on her pushing her down back to the ground.

"Their coming in hot." Sonic said, "Silver?"

"I'm on it"

Silver then used his powers to form a shield around the others and the school.

(Stop Egg Emperor)

Shadow and Sunset then both impacted the ground, sending out a massive shock wave blowing every unshielded thing away and making Silver struggling to hold up the shield. When it ended Silver dropped his shield and everyone walked over the smoke and looked down at the crated and saw two figures in their and was hard to see who it was. When the smoke cleared they saw Shadow and Sunset Shimmer barely standing, exhaust and still in the same form. Shadow then struggled to get up and walk to his girlfriend.

"YOU'RE STILL CONTINUING?!" Sunset Shimmer asked still on the ground, "DON'T YOU SEE IT'S POINTLESS?! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO YOU WON'T STOP ME!"

"I think I beg to differ." Shadow said grabbing Sunset's face.

"WHAT ARE YOU-"

Sunset was interrupted by a kiss from Shadow. She went wide eye but then relaxed and closed her eye's returning it. Sunset then glowed bright yellow, while Shadow glowed grey. Sunset's demon wings then started to crack and then break. Shadow then got his hedgehog ears and long hair back.

"Whoa." Everyone said at the sight.

After a few seconds the two broke the kiss and lost their transformation's. Sunset then opened her eye's which were full of tears.

"S-Shadow i'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen." Sunset said, "I-I just got overwhelmed and-"

"It's alright."

"No it isn't! Look at all the destruction I caused and what I did to you. This is worse than what I did at the Fall Formal"

"It wasn't your fault." Sonic said as he and the others came to them as their transformations were gone to.

"It was Mephiles who did this to you." Knuckles said.

"Thanks guy's" Sunset said wiping a few of her tears away.

"Besides i'm... fine"

Shadow then collapsed but Sunset caught him.

"SHADOW!" Everyone said worried.

Sunset checked his pulse and was still beating

"He's fine he's just unconscious."

"Alright let's get him to the nurse." Sonic said.

 **Hey guy's i'm finally back with a new chapter. Sorry this one took longer my computer isn't working so I was only able to work on it at school. So I won't be able to work on it at home until it's fixed. Sorry for the inconvenience but the story's still going just gonna take longer. That's all for now so until next time see you on the other side.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A few hours later in the nurse's office, Shadow laid on the bed unconscious, with bandages wrapped around him and his friends waiting for him to wake up, with Sunset Shimmer sitting beside him.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Sunset asked worried.

"Hey remember who you're talking about." Sonic said reassuring his friend, "Trust me he'll be fine."

"Yeah your right." Sunset said putting the green Chaos Emerald in Shadow's hand.

Shadow then began to stir. His eye's then slowly opened and he saw his friends.

"Guy's? Sunset? Where am I?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow, you're awake." Sunset Shimmer said relieved and hugging him.

"What happened?"

"You passed out from the battle, trying to free Sunset from her dark power." Sonic said, "You've been out for three hours so far."

"That battle really took alot out of you." Knuckles said.

"Yeah. But it was pretty awesome." Rainbow Dash said.

"Nurse Redheart said that you should be okay but also that you should take it easy." Twilight said.

"But I can't take it easy." Shadow said trying to get up, "Mephiles is still out there and we have to stop him."

Sunset then gently pushed him back on the bed.

"I know how you're feeling right now Shadow but your in no condition to fight him right now."

"She's right. But thanks to Knuckles you should be back on your feet in no time." Sonic said, "But for now don't push yourself."

"*sigh* Alright I won't. As long as we keep the emeralds from Mephiles."

"Uh Shadow? I think that may be a problem." Pinkie Pie said looking at her laptop.

"What are you talking about?"

Pinkie just showed them the screen and an emergency news broadcast was playing and a female news reporter was on screen, in a broadcast room.

"Panic today in downtown Canterlot city as a crystal like being, resembling a high school student seen around the city, has threatened four individuals, to destroy our very city. Here was his demand from earlier today."

Then screen then cut to the city with Mephiles in the sky.

"Citizens of Canterlot city! I am Mephiles the Dark! If Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles don't surrender their Chaos Emeralds then this city along with it's inhabitants will be no more. You have 24 hours to give me your answer, or else you will all feel my true wrath! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay that is a problem." Sonic said.

"Ya think?" Knuckles asked sarcastically.

"Now what do we do?" Sweetie Belle asked worried, "You guys can't just give him the Emeralds."

"But if they don't we're all doomed." Apple Bloom said.

"We have to do something or we're sunk." Scootaloo said.

"Well we're not just gonna sit here and do nothing, while Mephiles is out their threatening innocent lives." Silver said.

"But what are going to do?" Knuckles asked.

"I'll tell you what were gonna do." Shadow said, "We're gonna fight back and make sure he'll never take another innocent life ever again, no matter what it takes."

"Shadow's right." Sonic said, "This has gone on long enough and Mephiles has already gone to far with this already, so let's all put a stop to it once and for all. So are you guy's in?"

"You can count me in." Silver said.

"I'm with you to." Knuckles said.

"Like you even had to ask." Rainbow Dash said.

"I'll help to." Fluttershy said.

"Me three." Pinkie Pie said.

"Same here." Applejack said.

"I'm in as well." Rarity said.

"I'll do what I can." Twilight said.

"Me too." Spike

"Don't keep us out." Scootaloo said.

"Yeah." Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle both said.

"So what do we do?" Sunset Shimmer asked

"We need to train you girls on how to properly use the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said.

"What why?" Rainbow asked, "We already know how to."

"That maybe so but you only know how to use it to turn into your pony forms and use your own abilities. But you all are gonna need to do more than that, if we have a chance to stop Mephiles."

"Shadow's right." Sunset said, "Were gonna need to use all we got. So we'd better teach you guy's how to use Equestrian magic to."

"Would Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles please report to the main office please, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles please thank you." A voice said on the PA system.

"Great, how did I not see this coming?" Sonic asked sarcastically, "Come on let's go."

As the others left Shadow tried to get up but still couldn't. Sunset then put his arm around her shoulder and helped him up.

"Thank's."

"Your welcome."

They five then entered the office, were Principal Celestia and another woman were waiting for them. She had night blue and silver streaked hair, blue eye's, a pink T-shirt with a white collar, dark blue pants, with a dark blue belt, and white shoes. She was Vice Principal Luna, Principal Celestia's sister.

"I believe you four know why we called you here." Celestia said.

"It's about the broadcast that just aired isn't it?" Sonic asked.

"Yes it is." Luna said, "It's also about the battle that took place a month ago and today." She then put a newspaper from last month in front of them of Shadow fighting Mephiles.

"Yeah sorry about the damage that was caused to the school and about not telling you the truth about us."

"Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna please don't expel them. They didn't mean any of this to happen." Sunset Shimmer pleaded.

"We know Sunset. You boys aren't in any trouble or anything. But why don't you four tell us more about yourself's?" Celestia said.

The guy's then all looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright we'll tell you everything." Sonic said.

The guy's then told them everything about them, their home, their species, the Chaos Emeralds, and about Mephiles.

"I see. So that explains everything." Luna said.

"Yeah pretty much." Silver said, "Sorry about lying to you when we first came here. We just didn't want to attract any unwanted attention to us or get any of your student into trouble because of us."

"It's okay, I understand, I would have done the same." Celestia said.

"So these emeralds have great power you said right?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Shadow said, "Not only that we can't let any of them fall into the wrong hands or the consequences will be catastrophic for everyone. So we have to find the rest of the emeralds before Mephiles does or everyone is doomed."

The two sisters then looked at each other and nodded.

"I think we can help you four on that one." Celestia said reaching into her desk pulling out a brown case.

She then turned the case towards them and opened it. When the boy's and Sunset saw what was inside they couldn't believe their eye's.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" They all said at the same time.

"You had them the whole time?" Sonic asked shocked.

"Yes we did. We found them outside of the school last month when you four came her. I knew their were no coincidences. But we had to be sure that you weren't doing anything wrong with them. But now that we've seen that you aren't anything like that I return what is your's."

The five of them then each took an emerald from the box.

"Good luck."

"Thanks, both of you."

The five of them then left the office and meet their friends in the hallway.

"What happened?" Rainbow asked

"Well for starters." Sonic said as he Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Sunset pulled out the other Chaos Emeralds.

"Are those the remaining Chaos Emeralds?"

"Yes they are." Silver said, "Turns out Celestia and Luna had them the whole time."

"Now that we have the rest of the emeralds we have a better chance to defeat Mephiles." Knuckles said.

"Alright everyone let's get to work." Shadow said.

Later that day the group was in the gym, getting ready to final fight against Mephiles tomorrow. Everyone was lined up and Shadow was in front of them.

"Alright everyone I don't need to remind you what were up against here." Shadow said, "And I also don't need to remind you that this won't be easy and there's a good chance we may not make it out alive. If any of you want to leave I understand, but let me remind you that not just the world but the universe is at stake here. Even though we have all the Chaos Emeralds that doesn't mean there's a guarantee that we'll win. Their have been times we almost lost even when we had all 7 emeralds. Some of our victories had been based on luck to. Remember this isn't like some test because this may be our only chance to beat Mephiles and be rid of him for good. Do any of you have any questions?"

"Yeah, when are we gonna get started?" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently.

"We'll get started, just wait a second. Now wielding all seven emeralds is a lot harder than just using one. So before we get to that we're gonna learn how to properly use one along with our magic and I think it would be best to work separately because we have individual strengths. So Sonic I want you to work with Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle."

"You got it Shadow." Sonic said.

"Silver I want you to work with Rarity and Fluttershy."

"Sure thing." Silver said.

"Knuckles I want you to work with Applejack and Pinkie Pie."

"No problem." Knuckles said.

"And i'll work with Sunset."

"But what about us?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah we wanna help to." Sweetie Belle said.

"Look girls I know that you want to help, but this kind of fight is too dangerous for you three." Sonic said, "Maybe next time."

"Okay." They all said sadly.

Sonic saw their sad faces, and thought of something.

"Well I guess we could teach you three some basics."

"REALLY?!" They all asked exited.

"Sonic I don't think that's a good idea." Shadow said, "I don't know if they can sustain that kind of power."

"Oh come on we can handle it." Apple Bloom said.

"Come on Shadow at least give them a chance. Plus they could probably use it when they need to." Sunset said.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to teach them the basics to defend them selves."

"YEA!" The Crusaders all said.

"But i'm gonna warn you three now that this isn't like learning how to ride a bike. This is way more complicated to do and handle. And you have to promise us that you won't use this for personal games or irresponsibly. Okay?"

"We promise."

Later Sonic was progressing teaching Rainbow and Twilight. Well Rainbow anyway, Twilight was sitting away from them.

"Alright let's try this again." Sonic said, "Focus the power from the Emerald and hit the target."

Rainbow then focused her power and blue streak formed on her arm.

"There ya go."

But before she could fire however electricity crackled around her and her attack backfire on her, knocking her down and falling on her back.

"Rainbow are you okay?" Sonic asked worried.

"Yeah i'm fine." Rainbow said as Sonic helped her up, "What am I doing wrong?"

"You have to keep your complete focus on the attack. If you lose your focus for even a second it could backfire on you. Now let's do it again."

Rainbow then tried again to hit the target with an energy blast. She focused the Chaos Emeralds power and blue energy built up again in her arm.

"Now fire." Sonic said.

Rainbow then threw her arm forward and a blue streak of energy came from her arm and split the target in half.

"There ya go, now your getting it."

"Well you're a pretty good teacher."Rainbow said

"Thanks."

Sonic then looked over at Twilight and saw she was sitting and facing away from them, looking sad. Sonic then walked over to her.

"Hey Twilight whats wrong?" Sonic asked sounding worried for her.

"It's nothing Sonic." Twilight said not looking at him.

"Don't lie to me Twilight. You're not acting fine. I know something's bugging you, so what's up?"

Twilight then looked at him with a few tears in her eye's.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Twilight that's not gonna help you feel any better. Please just talk to me, I just wanna help you."

"*sigh* Well before I came here I attended Canterlot High's rival school, called Crystal Prep Academy. No one at Crystal Prep was really my friend or very nice. All they cared about was winning and looked at me like there was something wrong with me. After awhile I decided there was nothing left for me to learn their so I decided to apply for college early. But a few months ago I had to compete for them at a competition, called the Friendship games. And if I didn't the principal of the school Principal Cinch would have my application denied."

"Wow that sounds awful. I'm sorry that happened to you, but what does that have to do with this"

"I'll get to that. Anyway before the games I found out about the magic in the school. So I made a device to track and contain it. But it drained the girls of their magic and I was hurting them. Not only that but I stole the portal to Equestria to. And when the final event was about to start Cinch and the students pressured me to use all the magic I stole to win the games for them. And I did."

"What?! Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wasn't thinking straight. All I wanted to do was understand it but I didn't." Twilight then started to shed more tears, from remembering what she did, "And when I unleashed it the magic consumed me and turned into a demon called Midnight Sparkle. And when I did I ripped the world apart to get more magic. But Sunset was able to stop me by using my device to draw the remaining magic from our friends and transformed into and angel called Daydream Shimmer. And after all that CHS and CPA became friends and then I decided to transfer here to learn more about friendship. But ever since then I've always felt that Midnight Sparkle was still apart of me and that one day she'll return. And I'm afraid that if I use the power of a Chaos Emerald i'll bring her back and I don't want to make things worse than they already are." Twilight then shedded more tears.

She then felt two arms wrap around her. She opened her eye's and saw Sonic hugging her.

"I'm sorry that all that happened to you."

"It's not you fault Sonic."

"I understand how you feel. But Twilight we need you."

"But what happens if she takes over?"

"She won't, I promise. But if she does then we'll save you, just like Sunset did."

"R-really?"

Sonic then wiped Twilight's tears away with his finger.

"I promise whatever happens we'll be their for you."

"Thank you Sonic." Twilight said smiling.

"Anytime."

Twilight then kissed Sonic's cheek making his face turn red.

"Whoa, what was that for?" Sonic asked surprised.

"That was a thanks for helping me."

"Your welcome"

"*ahem*" Someone said.

"They turned and saw Rainbow Dash, with an impatient look.

"Could we please save that for later and get back to work."

"Sorry Dash, sure thing. Alright Twi like I showed Rainbow focus your power and stay focused so it doesn't back fire on you."

With Shadow he was teaching Sunset and Crusaders how to throw Chaos Spears.

"Alright you four remember Chaos isn't something to be taken lightly. And also that it's very dangerous if used incorrectly and/or lost control over." Shadow said, "Now let me show you first."

Shadow then pulled his arm back and threw his spear forward burning the target to a crisp.

"Now you all try. And remember don't use up all your energy so you don't have anything else for later."

"Got it." Sunset Shimmer said.

Sunset and the Crusaders then charged a spear in their hand and attempted to hit their target but Sunset was the only one who was able to hit her's.

"Not bad, but you three need to work on your aim." Shadow said to the Crusaders, "Because you could accidentally hit some one or some thing else important."

"But we aimed strait at the target." Scootaloo said.

"Maybe so but you can't just aim you also have to time your shot as well and know how much power you use as well. Here let me show you how I did it"

After a few minutes of practicing throwing spears the Crusaders tried once more to hit their own target and succeeded.

"There ya go now you three are getting it. Now lets move on to Chaos Control." Shadow then pulled out the green Chaos Emerald. "Now this is very simple when done correctly. With Chaos Control you control time and space freely and can go anywhere else, just as long as you think of the specific place to go and you can go there. Like this. Chaos Control!"

Shadow then disappeared right before their eye's. He then reappeared on the other side of the room. He then teleported back to them.

"Pretty simple when you do it right." Shadow said, "Alright Sunset you try first."

"This will be easy. I've done this kind of thing before in Equestria with my unicorn magic."

"Just be careful. This is a lot more powerful and-"

"Shadow relax I can handle it. Chaos Control!"

Sunset then teleported on the stage.

"See I told you I could do it."

Sunset then disappeared again and reappeared on the roof of the school, then the city, then outside the city, then on the moon, and back at the school. She then held her head, being dizzy from all the teleporting. She then fell over, while Shadow caught her before she hit the floor.

"I tried to warn you. You need to have more control when you use Chaos Control, because of the power." Shadow said.

"Yeah sorry. This may take some getting used to."

After a few more minutes of training Sunset and the Crusaders were getting the basics down.

"Alright you four are progressing well."

"Thanks Shadow. But this is all to easy. When can I do something challenging?"

"Hmm well I do know one that you could do. But I have to warn you that this uses up a lot of energy and that when ever you use it you have to make it count and you have to be careful because you could accidentally hurt someone else. So if your up for it-"

"Of course i'm up for it. And I promise i'll be careful."

"Alright I trust you." Shadow then turned to the Crusaders, "I think you three should sit this one out. This may be to much for you to handle."

"Okay Shadow." Scootaloo said.

"Okay were gonna have to do this out side to do this because this attack is very power and destructive."

"How powerful is it?"

"You'll find out."

Shadow then took Sunset's hand and teleported to the outskirts of the city, where they would cause any destruction to anything or anyone.

"Alright Sunset listen closely. This attack is called a Chaos Blast and remember what I said. It's very powerful and you have to be careful how and when you use it."

"Got it."

"Alright you might wanna step back and take cover for this."

Sunset did as she was instructed and ran behind a rock for cover. Shadow then held his Chaos Emerald and focused it's power into himself. He then admitted a deep red aura with electricity crackling around him.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

A blast of pure energy, with the force of a bomb then covered the area, making Sunset hold on to the rock she was behind. When she opened her eye's she couldn't believe what she was seeing. A giant crater where the flat land used to be was destroyed. Shadow then teleported out of the crater and back to Sunset.

"That was... AMAZING!" Sunset said exited.

"It's the most powerful move I know. Now i'll tell you how to do it. First you take a Chaos Emerald.

"Okay." Sunset said holding her Chaos Emerald.

"Then you focus the energy from the emerald into yourself and then you release all that energy into one giant attack."

"Alright then."

Sunset then did what Shadow told her to do. Shadow then quickly took cover to avoid getting blasted. Sunset focused all the power she could sustain and soon yellow electricity started crackling around her, her hair started flowing, and the rocks started to float upwards.

"Oh no." Shadow then ran towards her, "Sunset stop your using to much energy."

'CHAOS BLAST!"

A blast of yellow energy then started engulfing the area and Shadow as well, causing him to yell in pain. When the blasted cleared Sunset stood in the crater.

"Alright I did it Shadow." Sunset then looked around and didn't see him, "Shadow?" She then saw him but he was on the ground not moving, "*gasp* SHADOW!" She then ran to him. She then got down on her knee's and lifted him up and tried to shake him awake, "Shadow please wake up, please!"

Shadow then slowly opened his eye's and tried to speak

"S-S-S-Sunset I-"

"Shadow i'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"That was amazing. Even I never was able to do one that powerful."

"Well I guess I just have a good teacher."

"And your a better student than you thought."

"Heh well we'ed better get back."

"Yeah."

"Chaos Control!"

Shadow and Sunset then teloported back to the school.

With Silver he was teaching Rarity and Fluttershy to use psychokinesis.

"Alright you two as you know using psychokinesis means moving things with your mind. But it's more complicated than you think. By using it you need to have complete focus, other wise you'll either drop what your levitating or won't be able to move it all, so remember to be careful when you use it." Silver said, "First let me show you." Silver then focused his power on a glass on a table and pulled it towards him in his hand, "And that's all their is to it. now you two try."

Fluttershy and Rarity with a Chaos Emerald in their hand, focused their thoughts to levitate the last two glasses. As they where about to reach them Fluttershy was able to get her glass, but Rarity lost her focus and dropped on on the ground. But before it hit the ground Silver caught it with his power and put it back on the table.

"Careful Rarity, these are the only glasses we have."

"Sorry darling I just lost my focus for a second."

"Well you better not do that in a battle, other wise you might mess up and lose or worse."

"Right hehe."

"Don't worry it just takes sometime to master it. Just like I did."

After a few hours training was going well. For Fluttershy anyway, Rarity was still still struggling. Silver took notice and walked up to her and asked,

"Hey Rarity are you feeling okay?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you seem to be struggling with using psychokinesis."

"Well you said it takes time to master it, like you did."

"Yeah but at I least was able to do something simple at this point. And I know when somethings bugging you. So whats up? Come on you can tell me anything."

"*sigh* Well a few things are actually on my mind right now, that I cant seem to stop thinking about. Like I can't help but think about Sweetie Belle and the others using the power of the emeralds. After what you said about them and that power I just can't help but think about something bad happening to them."

"Hey don't worry, Shadow's teaching them. He's the master of Chaos. I'm sure he'll be able to teach them how to control it."

"Maybe but I can't help but think about what will happen if they can't. What if they hurt them selves, or the same power that corrupted Sunset earlier happens to them? I just can't stop thinking about something bad happening to them. I've taken care of Sweetie Belle ever since our parents left us and I don't want to let them or her down, as her sister."

"Rarity I understand how you feel, but you can't keep taking care of her forever. She'll have to take care of herself one day, as we all will have to do. And sure we all need someone's help every now and again but she's not gonna depend on you forever. I mean just look at me. I couldn't depend on Blaze forever and sure I was pretty insecure without her but look how far I've come without her."

"But when will I know she's ready?"

"Trust me you'll know." Silver said pointing to Sweetie Belle.

When Rarity looked she saw her successfully teleport on the stage.

"Your right. Thank you Silver."

Rarity then hugged Silver, making him blush.

"Your welcome Rarity." Silver said hugging her back, "What was the other thing on your mind."

Rarity then started blushing about the other thing on her mind. the then pulled away

"Well you see the Fall Formal was the day after tomorrow and I wanted to ask you if we survived this if maybe you wanted to go with me?"

"R-really?"

"You don't have to I was just-"

"Yes I'd love to go with you. I was actually planning to ask you myself."

Rarity then hugged him again, after hearing that.

"So you wanna get back to work?" Silver asked.

"Yes i'm ready." Rarity said breaking the hug.

With Knuckles he was teaching Applejack and Pinkie Pie how to do and to hand combat. Applejack charged at Knuckles and tried to kick him. But Knuckles grabbed her leg and threw her at Pinkie. She then quickly moved out the way and helped her up.

"Come on you two you'll never win if you fight like this."

"Alright then, how's this?" Applejack said before she and Pinkie both charged at him.

She the jumped and tried to kick him again. But he caught her with both hands but as a result left an opening for Pinkie. She charged at him bashing her head into his stomach pushing him back.

"Alright you two that's more I like it. Your doing great."

Knuckles then charged at the two with his fist raised. Pinkie then cupped her hands and Applejack put her foot on them. Pinkie then flipped Applejack up in the air over Knuckles. She then landed behind him and kicked him right in the back, knocking him down. She then walked over to him and offered her hand.

"Thanks." Knuckles said as Applejack helped him up, "You two are getting better i'm impressed. Now let's move on to using Chaos."

A few minutes later Knuckles set up a few punching bag.

"Alright this first attack i'm gonna teach you is called the maximum heat attack. For this you store up your energy and focus it on your target."

Purple orbs then came up from out of the floor and circled around him. he then turned dark red and admitted a bright red aura. Then in the blink of an eye knocked half down and then returned to where he was standing and turned back to normal.

"Whoa!" Applejack and Pinkie Pie both said.

"Now you both try." Knuckles said handing them the red and blue Chaos Emeralds.

The two then focused the power from the emeralds into them. As they did green orbs circled Applejack and blue orbs circled Pinkie Pie. A dark yellow aura then admitted from Applejack and a dark pink aura surrounded Pinkie Pie. Once they powered up they both charged at the remanding punching bags down.

"Whoa. That was amazing. You two are fast learners." Knuckles said.

"Well we have a good teacher." Applejack said.

"Thanks AJ." Knuckles said blushing a little, "Okay you two now lets move on to healing. Now this technique is used for when someone is downed and can help you or your friend in a pinch. First I'll demonstrate. Applejack can you please step forward please?"

"Sure."

She then walked up to him.

"Now let me see you knee."

She then showed him her knee and had a big scrap on it

"Now to heal someone you need to focus the emeralds power on that persons injury and focus it healing that injury." Knuckles hands then formed a green orb and the scrap on Applejack's knee was gone.

"Thanks partner."

"Don't mention it."

"Now I want you both to try." Knuckles then pulled up his shirt revealing a huge scar on his back.

"Whoa, when did this happen?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"It was from the battle earlier."

"Don't worry Knux we'll fix that."

Applejack and Pinkie Pie put their hands in front of them and focused their chaos power and formed a green orb in their hands and put it on Knuckles' scar fully healing it.

"Good work you two. Keep this up and be just as good as the guardians of Angel Island, maybe even better."

"Aw shucks sugar cube. You don't have to go into all that." Applejack said blushing.

"Don't be modest Applejack. You all have done great so far and been a great help to us as well. You guys are great friends and we appreciate all you've done for us. And I appreciate you especially."

Applejack's blush increased from hearing that. Pinkie Pie saw this and said,

"I'm gonna be right back."

Pinkie then left leaving the two alone.

"Hey Applejack? I know this probably isn't the best time but if we survive this I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Fall Formal with me."

Applejack couldn't help but smile when she heard that.

"Y-Yes, yes I would love to go with you."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

Knuckles then hugged Applejack making her blush bright red but return it. Unknown to them Pinkie Pie was watching.

"It's about time he asked her."

Later that day school had ended and everyone gathered with Shadow in front of them.

"Alright everyone you've all made real progress today and i'm impressed. We'll try to get more done tomorrow before Mephiles attacks. But for now I want you all to go home and get some rest for tomorrow. Good work everyone."

Later that evening at Pinkie Pie's house with Shadow and Sunset they just got ready to go to bed.

"Hey Shadow?" Sunset said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll be able to stop Mephiles?"

"Of course we will. We may have barley won our last battle with him but we just have to have faith in ourselves. I mean you had that in your previous battles haven't you?"

"Yes we have. Thanks Shadow."

"No problem. Well good night Sunset."

"Good night."

The two then kissed eachother on the lips goodnight and got in bed, to get rest for the final battle.

 **Hey guys I'm finally back with a new chapter. I'm also getting close to finishing the story. Sorry if this took awhile but been busy with moving and setting up the computer again. I'll try and get the next one up faster but no promises. Thanks for reading and until next time see you on the other side.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day at CHS the team continued their training for the final battle. With Shadow and Sunset they were both watching how the others training progressed. Sonic was was teaching Rainbow and Twilight how to use his guitar. Silver was continuing teaching Rarity and Fluttershy how to use psychokinesis, which was going better than yesterday. And Knuckles contiunued to teach Applejack and Pinkie Pie how to fight. And the Crusaders working on the Chaos basics.

"The training seems to be going well." Shadow said.

"Yeah it's pretty amazing how in a little while we've all mastered a power new to us." Sunset said.

"It doesn't really surprise me at all. We've faced challenges tougher than this."

"Yeah maybe. But I have a felling our toughest challenge is yet to come."

"I know we can do this. We've all faced challenges like this before. Remember we just have to have hope."

"I know Shadow. And with you guy's and all of us working together their's no way we can lose."

Just then Shadow felt a huge jolt of dark energy, materializing on the out skirts of the city.

"Shadow what's wrong?"

"He's here. Guy's!"

"What's up Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Mephiles is here. He's on the outskirts of the city."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rainbow asked, "Let's grab the Chaos Emeralds and get moving!"

"What do you want us to do?" Scootaloo asked.

"I want you three to take Spike and tell Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna to take the entire school to a safe area. The rest of us will stop Mephiles."

"You got it Shadow." Apple Bloom said.

"Stay safe Spike." Twilight said with concern for her dog.

"I will Twilight. Good luck guys."

"Thanks Spike." Sonic said.

The gang then grabbed the emeralds and teleported to the outskirts of the city, where they saw Mephiles in distance, in his crystal form, along with his hedgehog ears and tail and a bigger army than before. As he approached them he looked directly at the heroes. (Mostly Shadow) As he got close enough he stopped and then spoke.

"I didn't think you'd show."

"Since when have I ever been one to back out of something like this?" Shadow said.

"You always were stubborn Shadow. I guess I should have expected you to be here. So you've made your choice."

"We did and we will stop you no matter what!"

"So you think that you can just destroy me and be done with it?! THINK AGAIN!"

"That's what you think!"

The Chaos Emeralds then appeared around them.

"What?!"

The emeralds then slowly circled around them. They then picked up speed and they absorbed them into their body's and a giant yellow light then shot into the sky. When it cleared everyone was in their pony/hedghog form and their hair and cloths turned bright gold and their eye's turned ruby red.

"How is this possible?" Mephiles asked in shock.

"Their's more to us than you think Mephiles." Twilight said.

"We'll see about that. ATTACK!"

"CHARGE!" Shadow yelled out.

A helicopter with a camera was then hovering above them catching all the action and the whole city was watching, including this worlds Babylonians, Crystal Prep Academy, and Canterlot High.

"I hope they'll be able to beat them." Luna said with concern.

"They will Sister just believe in them."

(Play- Beyblade Soundtrack, Kai's Theme)

A group of shadow's then jumped out at Sonic.

"Super Sonic wind!" Sonic shouted as a gold streak of wind shot from his arm destroying all of them. he then pulled out his medallion and made his guitar appear and used it to shoot three beams, taking out a group of clones, "Glad I never leave without this." A giant then grabbed Sonic, rendering him unable to move, "Hey let me go!" It then took his guitar from him, "Hey give that back!" The giant them aimed the guitar at Sonic's friends but before it could Sonic went into it 's hand and struck it inside it's body, stopping it from shooting. He then glowed brightly and made the giant explode and his guitar getting stuck in the ground. before he could retrieve it though a group of clones went get it, "Oh no you don't!" Sonic then spin dashed slicing the front line in half. Sonic then pulled his guitar from the ground and sliced the rest in half with the blade from his guitar. Another giant then tried to crush him. But Sonic dogged it's fist. He then focused his super power into his guitar and shot a giant yellow beam at the giant, impaling and destroying it.

Three shadow's charged at Rainbow. But she easily kicked them all, destroying them.

"Wow, this new power makes me feel more awesome than I ever have before. I feel like I could do anything with it." She said as two snuck up behind her. But before they could get her she shot a wave of energy at them, slicing them in half, "See what I mean?" A giant hand then grabbed her and started to squeeze out her oxygen. But before it could she burst out of it's hand destroying it and causing it to shriek in pain. She then flew above it formed an energy wave in her hand and sliced the rest of the giant in half, "HA! How did we ever live without this?" A line of clones then surrounded her, "Is this a joke? Bring it on!" They all then shot Chaos Spears at her. But she flew in the air, making their attacks hit each other and destroying them, "This is all too easy!"

A group of cones attacked Twilight. But she stayed calm and waited for her chance. One then shot a spear at her. But she dogged it and grabbed it and threw it back at it, destroying it. Another one the charged at her and tried to slice her with a spear. But she avoided it and kicked it, forcing it into another. She then rushed at them both and jabbed them both, destroying them. Another then charged at her while her back was turned. But she sensed it coming and kicked it across the face.

"Wow this power feel's amazing and I feel totally in control. Maybe this will work out after all." Twilight said.

"We'll see about that." a disembodyed voice said in Twilight's head.

"Huh? Who said that?" Twilight asked.

"What? Have you forgotten about me already? Don't you remember the Friendship Games?"

Twilight then gasped from hearing that.

"It can't be. we destroyed you!"

"That's what you think Twilight!"

"Twilight heads up!" Sonic called out.

Twilight looked and saw a clone jumping out at her. She quickly slashed in half with an energy wave.

"No this is all in my imagination!"

"Believe what you will. But sooner or later I'll be back for the magic and your new Chaos powers and neither you or your friends will stop me! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"NO! NO!"

While Twilight was in her thought a giant raised it's fist and was gonna crush her but she didn't notice it.

"Twilight look out!" Sonic called out again.

Twilight saw it and dived out the way. The giant focused on her and tried to crush her again. But Sonic used the blade from his guitar and cut it in half.

"Twilight are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seemed distracted."

"I'm fine."

"You don't zone out like that for nothing."

"Look can we talk about this later when the worlds not at stake?"

"Yeah that's probably the best idea."

Silver was battling clones, head on. He then impaled two clones in a row using his psychokinetic blades, turning them to smoke. Two more then appeared behind him and grabbed his arms, unabling him to move. another clone that was in front of him shot a spear at him. But before it impacted him he used his powers to split it in half, making it hit the clones that where holding him, destroying them. He then rushed forward and slice the one who shot the spear in half. Suddenly another group of clones then appeared in front of him and where charging Chaos Spears.

"You guys just don't learn, do you?" He then gave a bring it on motion with his hand. They all threw their Chaos Spears at him but he was able to doge all of them. The clones kept throwing spears at him and all of them missed. Silver then stopped. They all charged their spears again but Silver pointed upwards. And when they did sweat went down their heads. Apparently Silver had collected all the spears they threw at him with his psychokinesis, "Guess not." He then threw all the spears at the clones, causing a big explosion and destroying all of them.

Rarity was rapidly destroying the shadow's, using psychokinetic wips.

"Take that you ruffians!" Rarity said destroying another one. More shadow's then popped out of the ground and piled on her, "Get off me this instant." But they didn't listen, as more shadow's piled on her. They then started to fuse together, creating a dark pit. But before it could get her their was a cyan glow coming from the inside and blasted them all away, "I warned you." Rarity said dusting herself off. More shadow's then appeared in front of her, "This again?" They all charged at her. But before they could even get close to her a ton of psychokinetic blades shot from the ground, impaling all of them, "Is that all? I find it more difficult making dresses than fighting these things."

Fluttershy was dealing with a group of giants by using a giant psychokinetic Bear, with her inside of it. She took her claw and slashed a giants head off. She then grabbed the rest of the body and threw it at another, knocking it down. She then leaped into the air and drove her claw through both of them. Another giant then charged at her and threw it's fist at her. But she quickly turned into a Snake and quickly slithered behind it and sunk her fangs into it's neck causing it to shriek in pain. She then binned her tail around it's neck and brought it down. Another giant then came from the front with it's fist raised. Fluttershy then turned into a Rhino and charged back at it. Her horn then cut through the giants arm and impaled it right through its chest and then rushed right through it, destroying it. Another giant the leaped above her and attempted to body slam her but she transformed into a Gorilla and grabbed it before it got her. She then swung it around and threw it into another giant, making them both fall over. She then jumped into the air and changed into a Lion and slashed them both and destroyed them.

"I may not enjoy fighting but I know I'm doing the right thing." Fluttershy said.

Knuckles was quickly taking out the shadow's using his maximum heat attack.

"Ya know you'd think now that Mephiles has magic now his little pets would put up more of a fight."

A giant then came over him and was gonna crush him. But Knuckles jumped and grabbed it's fist, pulling back towards the giant making it punch itself, making it fall down. The giant then grabbed Knuckles by his leg. It then flung him upwards and slammed him on the ground. But when he lifted his hand back up Knuckles was gone. It looked around for him but was now where to be seen. Suddenly he felt something clawing at him from his bottom and working it's way to top. It then punched out it's brain, rendering it unable to move. Then for a strange reason it's head rose and started to go towards his own team. He then crushed a group of clones. He then wiped out an entire line of shadow's. Before it could do anything else anther giant punched him. The other giant then punched again but the first giant caught his his fist and it's body started to glow red. It then punched right through the other giants stomach and both exploded and Knuckles came out.

"Amazing what a little strength can do you these days"

Applejack was dealing with clones coming at her, not letting up. But luckily for Applejack her strength was more powerful then their's. Three clones then jumped above her. But before they could land a hit on her she swiftly kicked them all, reducing them to smoke. Another clone then shot a Chaos Spear at her. But she caught it and threw it back at it, destroying it and another one behind him.

"This is easier than making apple pie." Applejack said.

Another clone then came at her. But Applejack grabbed it, by it's arm and swung it around and threw it at a group of clones, making them fall down. Applejack them grabbed a boulder. The clones then got back up and where lined up like bowling pins. She then threw the rock at them destroying them all, with pin shattering sound in the background.

"Is that all ya'll got? Please I kicked apple tree's that where stronger than you." She then charged at another group of clones and grabbed them and picked them all up and slammed them on the ground destroying them, "How do ya'll expect to beat me?" More clones then appeared and surrounded her, Seriously, that's all? Ha, bring it on!" But instead of attacking her they all linked with each other and turned black and sank in to the ground, making a black pit and Applejack was standing it and it was pulling her down and rendered her unable to move, "Well this quiet the predicament." Applejack struggled to get free, but to no avail. Until "Wait I got it!" She then focused her healing power and used it to seal the pit. When it closed enough she planted her hands on the ground and pulled herself out and sealed the rest of it, "Apparently that was all."

Pinkie Pie was was bouncing around, stomping on the shadow's destroying them.

"Take this and that you meanies!" Pinkie said as she continued to stomp the shadow's.

When she jumped into the air again a giant grabbed her but when he lifted his hand instead of her being there in her place was a balloon crackling with static. It then exploded taking the giant with it. A clone then came behind her and tried to stab her with a spear but she ducked down and diapered from it's sights. The clone looked around for her but didn't see her. But as it turns out Pinkie was right behind him and gave it a hard kick destroying it.

"HAHAHA I'm having more fun than I've ever had before. We should do this more often."

Two more clones then came up behind her. She then punched them both with her back still turned. She then turned and conked both of their heads together making them dizzy. She then pulled two balloons crackling with static, out of no where and pushed the two clones with them, which pushed them both back into a group of clones causing a massive explosion destroying them all.

Shadow and Sunset were both taking Mephiles head on together. Mephiles threw a barrage of Chaos Spears at the two but before any hit them Sunset made a barrier and blocked all of them and made a lot of smoke. Shadow then rushed out from the smoke and punched Mephiles in the face. He then kicked him in the chest pushing him back. Mephiles then charged at Shadow with his fist raised, with a dark purple flame. Before he got him however Sunset kicked him in the face. Mephiles then turned his focus to her. He then slammed his fist into the ground, causing sharp rocks to come out of the ground at her. But Sunset used her powers to push it back at him. Mephiles then moved out of the way but the rock still put a huge gash in his arm. He then then growled and grabbed the rock and hurled it at Sunset. But she grabbed it and diapered.

"You think that's going to help you? Think again." Mephiles said before diapering as well, "Where are you?"

He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Sunset, right before she swung the pointed end of the rock at him, cutting his face. He then swung his claws at her. But she dogged and kicked him out of the void. Shadow then appeared in front of him and grabbed him and threw him him high in the air. He then appeared above him and spin kicked him back down, leaving a crater when he impacted the ground. Mephiles then got back up, only to get a boot to the face from Sunset, pushing him back. Shadow then elbowed him in the back before he could recover.

"Enough!" Mephiles yelled then glowing purple, "CHAOS BLAST!"

A dark purple energy radius blast then came from Mephiles

"CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow and Sunset yelled together with red and yellow energy coming from them.

Since they both used their power together it was stronger than Mephiles' and pushed him back. When the blast cleared Mephiles was on his knee. The others then grouped with them.

(Stop playing Kai's theme)

"Had enough yet Mephiles?" Shadow asked.

"That's what you think."

"Seriously?" Sonic asked, "We literally just kicked you and your army's butt's"

"What you fool's did was expend your energy."

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked confused.

"I was waiting for you to use up your strength, so that you can't fight back me taking your powers!"

Tentacle like limbs then came from Mephiles' back. He then grabbed them and used them to suck the power right out of them. They then all lost their forms and where thrown down on the ground with the Chaos Emeralds around them. Then in a bright flash of light he started to transform. He grew purple dark Alicorn wings on his back, armor appeared on his body, (which is the same armor Shadow's counter part Sir Lancelot had only a darker shade) a jagged horn grew from his forehead, and his hair was flowing upward. When they all saw what he became they looked in shock and horror.

"HAHAHAHA! Finally I got the power that I deserved." Mephiles said.

"What you deserve is a trip to HELL!"

"Now don't give me that tone Shadow." Mephiles then put his hand up and was taking the Chaos Emeralds, "Now i'll claim what also should have been mine!" But before he could get them Shadow focused what energy he had left to try to take back the emeralds, "Give it up Shadow. I have more power than I've ever had before." But despite that Shadow was putting up a decant fight, "What? How are you doing this?" Shadow then stood on his feet, still trying to keep the emeralds from Mephiles. As they where trying to take them from one another none of them noticed that the green emerald was starting to split. Then it split in half. Everyone gasped from what just happened. Half the emeralds then went to both Shadow and Mephiles, "I'm only gonna warn you once, give me the rest of the emeralds!" Shadow responded by putting the half emerald into his chest, "Have it your way." Mephiles then did the same thing, "How do you all expect to beat me now? I'm more powerful than I've ever been before! The only way you have a chance of beating me is that if you give the rest of your powers to one of you."

"I'll do it then!" Shadow said.

"No Shadow this is what he want's." Sunset said worried, "We agreed we'd all take him on together."

"She's right Shadow, theirs gotta be another way." Knuckles said.

"ENOUGH! This is between me and Shadow. And if any of you interfere then you'll surfer the same fate as the city!"

"Guy's let me do this." Shadow said.

"But Shadow." Sunset said.

"Sunset their's no other way. Like I said I lost one friend and i'm not gonna lose another one. Please just let me do this."

Even though Sunset didn't like the idea of this she knew that Shadow was right.

"Alright take our powers."

"Thanks."

Shadow then turned back to his dark copy, with a dark glare. His friends then stood by him and started glowing. The light then went into Shadow, as he ascended into the air and in a bright flash of light transformed. He grew gold Alicorn wings on his back, the same armor as Mehiles did, (Only the normal color) grew a smooth horn, and his hair flowed up ward's.

"Let's do this!" Shadow said as he summoned a sword.

It was katana like with a red highlight on the front end of the blade, the upper part of the handle resembled Shadow's head as a hedgehog, and a rainbow crystal on the end. (For those of you who played Sonic and The Black Knight you may know that this is the Ddraig Goch)

"I've been waiting along time for this Shadow." Mephiles said summoning the same sword except with his color, "Now you will suffer as you deserve!"

"DO YOUR WORST!" Shadow yelled as they both flew up to his home turf. Out into space.

(Play- Beyblade, Rise Above the Storm, by Daniel LeBlanc and Creighton Doane)

Once they made it out they wasted no words and rushed strait at each other, pairing their swords, trying to push the other back. The two then backed off. Mephiles' sword blade then glowed dark purple. Shadow's did the same except bright red. They then shot energy waves at each other. the waves then collided causing a puff of smoke. The two then charged a spin dash at each other with their swords. But their power was once again equal. They repeatedly bounced off of each other, trying to damage the other. Then suddenly Shadow disappeared. Mephiles looked around but didn't see him.

"Where are you?!"

"Right behind you!"

Mephiles then turned and saw Shadow spin dashing at him faster than a comet. Mephiles only had time to put a guard up. But when Shadow hit him he could barley hold it. He then broke his defense and slammed him strait into an asteroid. Mephiles then growled angrily. He then telaported and slammed right into Shadow, pushing him to the outer reaches of space. He then felt a tap on his shoulder he turned, only to received a punch in the face from Shadow. He then rushed right through him through him. Mephiles yelled in pain from the pain and held his wound. But suddenly it healed itself. Mephiles then shot multiple Chaos Spears from his body and they all forged into one giant Spear. Shadow did nothing except stay in one spot. As the spear closed in on him he held up his sword, letting the spear hit it. He struggled, trying to hold it. He then was able to push back the attack, right back at Mephiles. He slashed it in half before it hit him. Shadow the charged at him again, with his sword raised. He dogged and Shadow came right at him. Mephiles blocked his attack and tried to push him back but to no avail. Shadow slashed right through him and continued to attack and was all over Mephiles, like jam on toast. He then striked one last time, slamming him onto the moon. Mephiles then got back up and slashed Shadow strait upward and slammed strait down on him, pushing him down, back into the planets atmosphere. But before they got close enough Shadow grabbed Mephiles foot and threw him down to the planet while he stopped. Mephiles then teloported back, covered in singe marks and a face angrier than a bull.

"Give it up Mephiles. No matter what you do I got it covered."

"And no matter what you do I have you covered. We could be at this Forever Shadow."

"I'll do what ever it takes to stop you, even if I have to fight you for all eternity!"

"You think that you can keep this up, with your limited power? Think again."

Mephiles then shot a beam of light right through Shadow, causing everyone to gasp in horror.

"SHADOW!"

But Shadow just smirked and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What?"

He then felt a tap on his shoulder and got kicked by Shadow. He growled in anger and slashed Shadow. But he again disappeared in a puff of smoke, making Mephiles more furious.

"QUIT BEING A COWARD AND FIGHT!"

"Why? You do this." Shadow said as he appeared again. Mephiles impaled him with his sword and again he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Another Shadow then appeared, "It's sad you don't realize."

"REALIZE WHAT?!" Mephiles asked destroying that Shadow as well.

"I know your powers better than you know me." Shadow said as hundreds of him surrounded Mephiles.

Back on the planet.

"How is Shadow doing that?" Sunset asked, "I couldn't even master duplication."

"Your forgetting. It's Shadow. Theirs a lot everyone has yet to know about him." Sonic said.

Back in space, Mephiles was building up his anger and shouted in rage and used Chaos Blast to obliterate the Shadow army. When the blast cleared all the Shadow's where gone. He looked around.

"Is he gone?" Mephiles asked himself.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK." Shadow's voice said above him.

Mephiles then looked up and saw Shadow charging at him and spinning like a drill and struck the emerald in his chest and pushing him through a bunch of asteroids. Mephiles then pushed him off and was even more pissed.

"ENOUGH! IT'S TIME TO END THIS!"

"I couldn't agree more."

Mephiles then held up his sword and started absorbing power from the stars. Shadow did the same and beams of light then entered their swords building up their power. The two the charged strait at each other, with a red arua from Shadow and a purple aura from Mephiles. The two struggled to push the other back but where two evenly matched. Everyone from the planet watch with suspense, as the fate of their lives where at stake. Both then yelled loudly as a white light eminated from them, blocking the groups sight from what just happened.

(Stop Rise Above the Storm)

"What happened? Where are they?" Sunset asked with worry.

"Look." Sonic said as he noticed the silhouette of two figures on the moon.

When the smoke cleared what they saw shocked them to their core. Mephiles had impaled Shadow's emerald and his chest with blood spilling from him and his mouth.

"SHADOW!" Everyone yelled.

"HAHAHAHA Finally, my greatest triumph is here at last!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is a dark day for our world, as our hope has been destroyed."

"No, SHADOW!" Sunset yelled.

"HAHAHAHA now that your out the way your friends are next. I'm surprised you had any hope to beat me. You should have learned this a long time ago. Your emotions have made you weak." Mephiles then heard something he never heard before. Shadow laughing, "What's so funny."

"You think that emotions are a weakness. But that's the reason why you where beaten. You could never truly harness the power of the emeralds without emotions. And one more thing."

"What?"

"I got you right where I want you!"

Shadow's inhibitor rings then came off his wrist and he admitted a rainbow aura. He then grabbed his sword and impaled his emerald and chest. He then used his hover shoes to blast off the moon and back down to the planets surface.

"Stop! If you don't neither of us will survive!"

"That's a chance i'm wiling to take. FOR MY FRIENDS."

"SHADOW STOP, DON't DO THIS." Sunset called out to him.

"Sunset come on!" Silver said grabbing her and telaporting everyone back to the city.

He then put a force feild around the whole city to protect it from the impact blast.

"SHADOW!" Sunset called again.

(Play- Music sad Angels)

* * *

It has a picture of a stone angel with it's back turned

* * *

As Mephiles continued to struggle to get lose Shadow's life began to flash before his eye's. When he was first created. When he meet Maria and all the times he played with her. When the ARK was raided. When he lost Gerald and Maria. What he promised Maria, before she died.

"Please Shadow give them a chance."

When he was released. When he first meet and fought Sonic. When he met Rouge. Then when he tried to destroy the planet. When he attacked Chris and when he reminded him of his promise. When he fought the Biolizard and when he destroyed it with Sonic and when he fell to Earth, when he was presumed dead. When Rouge released him and he met Omega and they teamed up. When they teamed up with everyone to take down Metal Overlord. When he met Black Doom. When he went on the quest to get his memory's back. When he found out the truth and defeated Black Doom and destroyed the Black Comet and saved Mobius again. Then when he and Rouge met Mephiles and when they time traveled. When he met Silver and saved Sonic. When he sealed Mephiles away for the first time. When he and his team fought him the second time and when he defeated him with his full power. When he Sonic and Silver defeated Solaris. But most of all he saw when he, Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles first came her, when he first met Sunset, when they worked on their protect together and when they flew around space together. The fun he had training her. And last but certainly not least their first date, when they skated together and their first kiss. Shadow then smiled, knowing he has no regrets.

"NOOO!" Mephiles yelled.

"NOOO!" Sunset also yelled.

(Stop Sad Angels)

Shadow and Mephiles then both impacted the ground, causing a giant blast that stretched to the city causing Silver to struggle to hold up the shield and a blinding light.

 **Cliffhanger. Hey guy's i'm back early with a new chapter. Their's one more chapter left in this story. Don't worry the'll be more to come soon. That's all for now and I'll see you all on the other side.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As the light from the battle stopped it reveled a crater, the size of the city. Silver then dropped the shield, exhausted and fell but was caught by Rarity.

"SHADOW!" Sunset called out and started to run towards the crater but Knuckles held her back.

"Sunset no, it's too dangerous."

"I DON'T CARE" Sunset yelled slipping out of her jacket and pushed Knuckles down and continued to run to the crater.

He was about to get up and stop her but Applejack put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head no. He then sighed and watched Sunset run.

As Sunset ran into the crater and saw smoke coming from the center. She then ran as fast as her legs could carry her. When she got close enough she only saw Shadow back to normal, with his back turned, his sword in his hand and Mephiles' sword impaled through his chest and the Chaos Emeralds completely drained of their power. When she reached him she fell to her knee's and turned him over to see his eye's where closed and his hand fell to the ground. She pulled the sword out of his chest and tried to shake him awake but it didn't work.

(Play- Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Day's, Xion's Theme)

"Shadow please wake up, please I need you." Sunset said starting to cry. She then put her head to his chest. She heard nothing but total silence. When she did she then started to cry a river, "No you can't be gone, you just can't"

Sunset then cried into Shadow's lifeless chest. As the others and the entire city came they where shocked at the site that they where seeing.

"Shadow no." Sonic said with tears in his eye's, seeing what happened to his long time friend and rival.

"H-h-he's gone." Silver said with a few tears in his eye's as well.

"Victory never come's without a price." Knuckles said shedding tears to.

"This can't be happening, it just can't" Rainbow said hugging Sonic.

"That victory wasn't worth the price he had to pay." Rarity said hugging Silver.

"He sacrificed himself for all of us. He's made his choice." Applejack said hugging Knuckles.

"I'll never forget what he did for us." Fluttershy said crying.

"I'm gonna miss him." Pinkie Pie said before blowing her nose with a tissue.

"We all will." Twilight said crying and holding Spike.

"Can't we use the emeralds to bring him back?" Spike asked.

"No." Sonic said, "The emeralds are completely drained of their power and by the time they get their power back it'll be to late. Their's nothing we can do."

Everyone else's bowed their heads, for a moment of silence for the fallen hero. Their where one's who shedded because they knew him best.

"I'll never love anyone else the way I loved him." Sunset said still crying into Shadow's chest.

(Stop Xion's Theme)

Just then as if by magic (And it was) the sun shined it's light on Sunset and Shadow. Then small strips of magic then sparkled around her. Then in a bright flash of light flaming Phoenix wings and tail, with flame designs on her jeans, and her hair flowed upwards. Everyone looked in awe at what Sunset turned into. But nothing could prepare them for what happened next. When Sunset's tears fell on the hole Shadow had in his chest it was healing it self. Sunset didn't notice what was happening. Just then Sunset felt a hand on her face, whipping away her tears. When she opened her eye's she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Shadow's eye's where open and he was smiling at her. He was alive.

"Hey." Shadow said.

"S-S-S-Shadow? Y-You're alive?"

Shadow nodded. When he did Sunsets tears of sadness turned into tears of joy as she hugged him. When they pulled away Sunset slapped Shadow in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for scaring me."

"Hey a simple thank you for stopping Mephiles would nice."

"I know. And this is for that."

Sunset then pressed her lips on Shadow's. He was surprised a little but returned the kiss.

"That's more I like it." Shadow said after they broke the kiss.

"SHADOW!" Everyone else said as they came closer.

"Your okay." Sonic said.

"Yeah, more or less." Shadow said as he and Sunset got up.

"But how?" Twilight asked, "It doesn't make scene."

"I don't know. But frankly I don't care right now. I'm just glad Shadow's okay."

"Isn't it obvious?" Silver asked pointing to Sunsets wings, "You have Phoenix powers. And one of their powers is healing tears."

"Of course. Your right." Sunset said.

"Well this is fine and dandy and all. But now we can't get home."

The other Mobians then looked down, knowing they can never return to Mobius. Knuckles said.

"Well hey, maybe this is how it was meant to be." Applejack said.

"Yeah maybe." Sonic said.

"Maybe not." Shadow said going to Mephiles sword and picked it up.

"What are ya talking about?"

"I'm saying this may be our ticket home."

"How?" Sunset asked.

"This sword has remains of Mephiles dark power and I think it just might be enough to get us back back to Mobius. If we can combine it with the Chaos Emeralds power and the harmony power that might just be what we need to get back to Mobius."

"Of course. That just might work.

The next day in the lab Shadow, Sunset and Twilight had Mephiles' sword hocked up to the Chaos Emeralds and to Rainbow's guitar, with Rainbow holding it.

"Ready?" Shadow asked.

"Let's do this." Sunset replied.

"Alright Rainbow Dash start."

Rainbow Dash then started to shred her guitar. When she did she grew her wings, ears and tail and transferring magic into the sword.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said making the emeralds glow brightly, transferring chaos energy into the sword. It then glowed brightly. As more energy transferred into the sword the brighter it glowed. It then cracked with blue static from all the power it was getting. It then glowed completely white lighting up the whole school. It then caused a small explosion destroying the lab and breaking all the windows and knocking everyone down. When they came around the saw the sword with the blade flashing all the colors of the rainbow.

"I think we may have done it." Twilight said.

"Well then let's try it out." Sunset said.

Later that day the group met at the front of the school. Shadow then looked at the sword and said.

"Please let this work"

He then pointed it forward and white light shined from it and it shot strait forward and ripped open a portal back to Mobius.

"It worked." Shadow said.

"Alright we can finally go home now." Sonic said.

"Can we go with you guy's?" Rainbow asked.

"Sure. It'll be a good time for you to meet our friends."

"Well let's go." Silver said.

The gang then walked through the portal, on their way to Mobius. Meanwhile back on Mobius in Tails' workshop he was at his desk trying to figure out a way to get Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles back.

"How's it coming along Tails?" A green hedgehog asked. He had sapphire blue eye's, a spiked rocker style hairdo, a red vest, a drum medallion around his neck, spiked wrist bands, black finger less gloves, two gold earnings pierced in his left ear, a brown fanny back around his waist, and red and white shoes. His name was Manic. Sonic's twin brother.

"I'm sorry Manic but no. I got nothing."

"Well theirs gotta be something we can do." A pink hedgehog said. She had lighter pink hair, emerald eye's like Sonic's, A piano medallion around her neck, a red shirt, with purple elbow length gloves, a purple skirt, red and purple shoes, with matching socks. Her name was Sonia. Sonic and Manic's twin sister.

"I'm sorry I've tried everything I know and theirs nothing we can do.

"Their has to be. I want Sonic back." Another pink hedgehog said. She had jade green eye's, a red hair band, a sleeveless red dress, and red and white shoes. Her name is Amy Rose. Sonic's fan girl.

She was sitting next to brown badger girl. She had her hair warped into two pony tails, sea blue eye's, two brown wrist bands and a gold ring on her right arm, a necklaces made of sea shells, a brown cloth wrapped wound her, a ragged brown skirt, and light brown shoes. Her name is Sticks the Badger.

"I do to Amy. But I don't know what I can do. I mean it's not like their just gonna appear out of thin air." Tails said. Just then the portal opened up in the shop startling everyone. When they saw who was coming out they couldn't believe who was coming out "Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles?"

"You were saying?" Sticks asked sarcastically.

He also saw the Mane 7 and they turned into Equestrian ponies and Spike into a baby dragon, from the jump to Mobius. They all had their normal cloths on. (Except Sunset) When they all came out they couldn't believe their eye's.

"Hey guy's were back." Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Tails said as he ran to him and gave him a hug, "Where have you guy's been? We've been worried sick about you guy's."

"It's a long story little bro." Sonic said breaking the hug.

"Sonic!" Manic and Sonia both said.

"Manic, Sonia!"

The triplets then joined into a group hug.

"We missed you." Sonia said.

"I missed you both to. How's Mom been lately?"

"She's been worried about you two." Manic said, "She'll be happy to know you're okay. So what did happen?"

They then broke the hug and Sonic was about to explain

"Well-"

But before Sonic could explain he heard a familiar female voice.

"SONIC!" Amy said rushing to him, pushing Manic and Sonia aside and hug tackling him to the ground, "Oh Sonic I thought i'd never see you again."

"H-hey Amy."

"Hey! Hands off my Boyfriend!" Rainbow Dash said.

"What do you mean your Boyfriend?"

"I mean the one who I've been dating."

"Sonic what is she talking about?" Amy asked as she got off Sonic.

"Well the thing is uh... Dash and I here are dating."

When Amy heard that it felt like her heart just shattered.

"W-W-What?"

"Yeah I knew you weren't gonna take it so well."

"Hey at least she's not getting out her hammer." After Tails said that she did just that, "Spoke too soon."

"Ya might wanna start running bro." Manic said.

"Way ahead of you."

Sonic then dashed out of the shop with Amy chasing after her passing Sticks.

"Hey Sticks."

"SONIC GET BACK HER! SONIC!"

"Hang on Sonic, I'M COMING!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew after Amy.

"So getting back on topic what did happen?" Sonia asked.

"Well it all started when the Chaos Emeralds started acting weird." Shadow started.

Meanwhile Sonic was fleeing for his life from his obsessed fan girl, with his Girlfriend going after her. He looked back to see she was still chasing her.

"Amy stop this! This has gone on long enough already!"

Eventually Rainbow Dash was able to catch Amy and pinning her to the ground and putting her hammer out of arms reach.

"That's enough!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Amy demanded.

"Not until you calm down Amy." Sonic said when he came back.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? AFTER ALL THAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

"Look Amy I know how you feel about me and i'm extremely flattered, but I just don't feel that way about you."

"BUT WHY!?" Amy asked, "AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU! AND WHAT YOU DID FOR ME!"

"I did those things for you because your my friend. And I'm sorry my heart belongs to Rainbow Dash. I'm sorry but that's the way it is."

Amy then stopped struggling. Rainbow then got off her and she got back up.

"So that's your final word huh?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Amy."

Amy then broke down on the ground sobbing. Sonic then got down and pulled her into a caring hug.

"What am I gonna do without you?"

"Hey your still my friend and I still care about you. Just not that way. Besides theirs a lot of fish in the sea. Trust me you'll find love someday. Someone better for you than me."

"But what if i don't?" Amy asked still crying.

"You will."

"But-"

"You will. Trust me."

They hugged for a few more minutes before heading back.

Back at the the work shop Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles just finished explaining what happened.

"Wow that sounds amazing." Tails said.

"It was." Silver said.

"So it was your magic that was connecting to the emeralds."

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Sunset said.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. I'm Miles Prower. But my friends call me Tails. And this is Manic, Sonia, Sticks, and the girl with a hammer was Amy."

"I'm Sunset Shimmer. And this is Twilight Sparkle, her dog Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and the girl that just flew off was Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah about her. Did Sonic say she and him are dating?"

"Yeah they really are."

"Whoa I never thought that old blue would ever find a lady again." Manic said.

"Yeah me neither." Sonia said.

"Speaking of which shouldn't we help him, from getting flattened?" Knuckles asked.

"No need to Knuckles." Sonic said as they walked into the shop.

"Are you okay Amy?" Sticks asked.

"I'm fine Sticks."

"So your Rainbow Dash, huh?" Manic asked.

"The one and only."

"Well it's nice to see my bro finally found love again."

"And you two must be Manic and Sonia huh? Sonic's told me about you two."

"Well it's nice to meet you." Sonia said as she walked up to her and shook her hoof. She then pulled her and whispered to her, "If you hurt my brother your dead!"

She then backed away, giving an innocent smile.

"Well i'm glad you guy's are okay." Tails said.

"Yeah well we weren't gonna stay here for long." Shadow said.

"What why?"

"The school dance is tonight and we have to get ready for it."

"Well can we come with you guy's?" Tails asked, "It sounds like fun."

"Sure." Sonic said, "It'll be a great for you guy's to see what it's like their."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let go." Manic said.

"Now hold up Manic." Sonia said, "We still need to tell Mother that Sonic's okay and we to pack."

"Oh yeah."

An hour later everything was taken care of and everyone was ready to go.

"Everyone ready?" Shadow asked.

"Heck yeah." Manic said.

Shadow then ponied the sword forward and opened up a portal back to the Human world. The gang then entered and returned to Canterlot High. When they exited the portal they all changed back into humans. Tails hair was the same style as his fur, he had two pony tails, a orange shirt with two crossed wrenches, blue cargo shorts. Manic had his normal hair, a white shirt under his vest, he still had his medallion and wrist bands, He had blue jeans with his pack still around his waist, and his normal shoes, and his earrings. Sonia, Amy, and Sticks just had their normal cloths.

"Whoa when you guy's said you changed into humans you weren't kidding." Tails said looking over him self.

"Yeah it was a little weird at first but you get used to it." Sonic said.

"Come on we'll show you all around." Sunset said. A few minutes later they came to the final stop. Principal Celestia's office, "Well here's the final stop."

Sunset then knocked on the door.

"Come in." Celestia said from the inside. The gang then entered, "Hello everyone. Oh and who are you five?"

"Celsestia these are my friends Amy and Sticks and these are my brother's Tails and Manic, and my sister Sonia. We just brought them here from our world and where showing them around."

"Well it's nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you to." Tails said.

"So will you be enrolling here as well?"

"Well I was planning to. What about you guy's?"

"Sure sounds like fun." Amy said.

"I don't see why not." Manic said.

"It would be nice to get back into school." Sonia said.

"Sure thing." Sticks said.

"Okay then let's get started." Celestia said. A few minutes later Celestia handed them their schedules, "Thanks for your cooperation and welcome to Canterlot High."

"Okay thanks." Tails said as he and the others left her office.

Later that evening at the Carousel Boutique the gang were picking out their outfit's for the dance. The Mane 7 where wear what the wore last year and Sunset wore what she did on her first date with Shadow. Sonic and Shadow wore what they wore on the date they had with Rainbow and Sunset. Silver had the tux Rarity gave him. Knuckles, Tails and Manic were browsing their choices.

"Hmm, this one looks good." Knuckles said picking up a fire red tux with an emerald green shirt.

"Look's good to me Knux." Manic said.

"Hey Manic." Sonic said, "I think I got something for ya."

Sonic then held up what he was talking about. A citrus green tux with, a grey shirt and a black tie.

"Sweet!" Manic said taking the tux.

"Their gotta be something here I could pull off." Tails said still looking.

"Hmm I think I got just the thing for you." Silver said.

He then used his psychokinesis to pull down a orange-yellow tuxedo with a white shirt.

"Yeah this'll work."

With the girls Sticks already had her dress. It was black with a white belt. Sonia and Amy were browsing for their dresses.

"Hmm nothing is really speaking to me." Sonia said.

"Me neither." Amy said.

"I think I got just the thing for you both." Rarity said pulling out two hangers, with dresses on them.

One of them was dark purple with fuchsia pink highlights and the other was bright red and had white layering.

"Wow thanks Rarity." Sonia said taking the purple dress.

"It's no trouble at all."

Later that night a black limo then pulled up to the front of Canterlot high school and the Mane 7, Spike with a hat and the Mobians exited and looked at the school.

"Well we finally made it. Shall we?" Sonic asked extending his arm to Rainbow, causing her to giggle and blush.

"Let's."

The two then entered the building. Shadow then offered his hand to Sunset.

"Shall I escort my lady?" Shadow asked.

"You may." Sunset said giggling and taking his hand and walking in.

"Ready?" Silver asked Rarity.

"Why certainly." Rarity said linking her arm with Silver's making him blush but smile.

The two then walked in.

"Come on let's go." Knuckles said to Applejack.

"Whatever you say." Applejack said holding Knuckles hand and walking in.

Inside the gym was decorated for the fall tradition. As the last few people entered Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna stepped up to the stage.

"First off I wanna tell everyone what a great job you all have done this year. You all have deserved this celebration. And I wanted to personally wanted to thank the Rainbooms, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles for saving us all. And i'd also like to welcome the five new student's from their world as well." A spot light then shined on the Mane 7 and the Mobians and the entire gym applauded them, "And in spite of everything that has happened so far this year, including the magical incident's and the recent event's let's hope we can rest easy tonight. So let's have fun tonight."

After Celestia's speech everyone cheered and were ready to party. Vinyl Scratch then pulled out a CD and put it into the player.

(Play- Switchblade, Beyblade, Lenz)

 _Switchblade,_  
 _Do what I got to,_  
 _Evade, I'm coming right at you!_  
 _Slow done before you take your last step!_  
 _This is the test of bumps and brose that you know you get use to,_  
 _I chose to run with my home crew._  
 _Lock down, it's gonna be a black out!_  
 _Now it's your turn._  
 _Let me hear you shout, Yah, Yah!_

As the song played Sonic was getting in to beat and started break dancing and everyone made room for him.

 _I'm gonna teach ya, life's obsession._  
 _It's a long road with many slips and falls,_  
 _Above ground to do the things you use to._  
 _Coz if ya can live like me... underground._  
 _Lonely sites and lonely sounds,_  
 _Could you fight the darkness all around?_  
 _No way up, and no ways down,_  
 _For me this is the only game in town!_

 _Action! Everything is set to, Explode!_  
 _But now we really go to reload,_  
 _It's time to go solo._  
 _Get up! This place gonna blow!_  
 _Shut down! Your covered in dirt now._  
 _Stay down! Troubles at your heart now._  
 _Your back! This is what it's all about._  
 _Now it's your turn, let me hear you shout,_  
 _Yah! Yah!_

 _I'm gonna teach ya, life's obsession._  
 _It's a long road with many slips and falls,_  
 _Above ground to do the things you use to._  
 _Coz if ya can live like me... underground._  
 _Lonely sites and lonely sounds,_  
 _Could you fight the darkness all around?_  
 _No way up, and no ways down,_  
 _For me this is the only game in town!_

As the song went on Sonic then started to do his victory dance and threw some MJ moves. When he did everyone started chanting his name.

 _Do you want this?_  
 _Bring it down now!_  
 _Can you feel this?_  
 _This is how we groove now._  
 _Can you live this?_  
 _This is where we fly now._  
 _This is how we get it going!_

 _Could you live like me? Underground._  
 _Lonely sites and lonely sounds,_  
 _Could you fight the darkness all around?_  
 _No way up, and no ways down,_  
 _For me this is the only game in town!_  
 _For me this is the only game in town!_  
 _Coz if ya can live like me... underground._  
 _Lonely sites and lonely sounds,_  
 _Could you fight the darkness all around?_  
 _No way up, and no ways down,_  
 _For me this is the only game in town!_

(Song ends)

As the song ended Sonic finished with a final pose, causing the crowd to go wild.

"Sonic that was so awesome!" Rainbow said.

"Please that wasn't even my best."

"It's true ya know." Tails said.

Afterwards the next song started to play

(Play- Shut Up and Dance, Walk The Moon)

"Oh I love this song." Sunset said taking Shadow's hand.

But he declined by backing away and saying,

"No way. I don't dance."

"Oh come on Shadow you showed me how to skate, why is this any different?"

"Yeah come on Shadow. Don't disappoint your lady friend" Sonic said.

Soon enough the entire gym was telling him to dance with her. Sunset then extended her hand to him. Shadow hesitatingly reached out but took her hand and took the floor with her. As they danced Shadow was able fallow her movements.

 _Oh don't you dare look back_  
 _Just keep your eyes on me_  
 _I said you're holding back_  
 _She said shut up and dance with me_  
 _This woman is my destiny_  
 _She said oh oh oh_  
 _Shut up and dance with me_

 _We were victims of the night_  
 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_  
 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_  
 _Oh we were bound to get together_  
 _Bound to get together_

 _She took my arm_  
 _I don't know how it happened_  
 _We took the floor and she said_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_  
 _Just keep your eyes on me_  
 _I said you're holding back_  
 _She said shut up and dance with me_  
 _This woman is my destiny_  
 _She said oh oh oh_  
 _Shut up and dance with me_

As they danced with each other Shadow then took the lead and lifted Sunset up and spun her around.

"Now your getting it." Sunset said as Shadow put her back down.

"Well I geuss your not such a bad teacher yourself."

 _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks_  
 _My discotheque Juliet teenage dream_  
 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me_  
 _I knew we were bound to be together_  
 _Bound to be together_

 _She took my arm_  
 _I don't know how it happened_  
 _We took the floor and she said_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_  
 _Just keep your eyes on me_  
 _I said you're holding back_  
 _She said shut up and dance with me_  
 _This woman is my destiny_  
 _She said oh oh oh_  
 _Shut up and dance with me_

 _Deep in her eyes_  
 _I think I see the future_  
 _I realize this is my last chance_

 _She took my arm_  
 _I don't know how it happened_  
 _We took the floor and she said_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_  
 _Just keep your eyes on me_  
 _I said you're holding back_  
 _She said shut up and dance with me_  
 _This woman is my destiny_  
 _She said oh oh oh_  
 _Shut up and dance_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_  
 _Just keep your eyes on me_  
 _I said you're holding back_  
 _She said shut up and dance with me_  
 _This woman is my destiny_  
 _She said oh oh oh_  
 _Shut up and dance with me_

 _Oh oh oh shut up dance with me_  
 _Oh oh oh shut up dance with me_

(Song ends)

When the song ended Shadow finished up, by picking Sunset by her waist and showed her to the gym, causing them cheer loudly. They then went back to their friends.

"Well Shadow I never knew you know'd how to dance like that. I'm impressed." Sonic said.

"I didn't even think he knew how to dance period." Knuckles said.

"Never the less that was amazing." Sonia said.

"Thanks guys." Sunset said.

" Meh I've seen better." Manic said.

"Oh really? Care to back that up drummer boy? Let's see you do better." Shadow challenged.

"Okay I will. Who wants to be my partner?"

"Oh Oh Oh pick me, pick me!" Pinkie Pie said flailing both of her arms in the air.

"Alright then Pinkie, let's show them how it's done." Manic said taking Pinkie's hand making her blush a little.

Manic and Pinkie then took the dance floor, as the next song played.

(Play- There's Nothing Holding Me Back, Shawn Mendes)

When the song started Manic spun Pinkie around and pulled her back and caught her in his arms, taking the lead.

 _I wanna follow where she goes_  
 _I think about her and she knows it_  
 _I wanna let her take control_  
 _Cause everytime that she gets close, yeah_

 _She pulls me in enough to keep me guessing_  
 _And maybe I should stop and start confessing_  
 _Confessing, yeah_

 _Oh, I've been shaking_  
 _I love it when you go crazy_  
 _You take all my inhibitions_  
 _Baby, there's nothing holding me back_  
 _You take me places that tear up my reputation_  
 _Manipulate my decisions_  
 _Baby, there's nothing holding me back_  
 _There's nothing holding me back_  
 _There's nothing holding me back_

 _She says that she's never afraid_  
 _Just picture everybody naked_  
 _She really doesn't like to wait_  
 _Not really into hesitation_

 _Pulls me in enough to keep me guessing_  
 _And maybe I should stop and start confessing_  
 _Confessing, yeah_

 _Oh, I've been shaking_  
 _I love it when you go crazy_  
 _You take all my inhibitions_  
 _Baby, there's nothing holding me back_  
 _You take me places that tear up my reputation_  
 _Manipulate my decisions_  
 _Baby, there's nothing holding me back_  
 _There's nothing holding me back_

 _Cause if we lost our minds and we took it way too far_  
 _I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright_  
 _If you were by my side and we stumbled in the dark_  
 _I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright_  
 _Cause if we lost our minds and we took it way too far_  
 _I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright_  
 _If you were by my side and we stumbled in the dark_  
 _I know we'd be alright, I know we would be alright_

 _Oh, I've been shaking_  
 _I love it when you go crazy_  
 _You take all my inhibitions_  
 _Baby, there's nothing holding me back_  
 _You take me places that tear up my reputation_  
 _Manipulate my decisions_  
 _Baby, there's nothing holding me back_  
 _There's nothing holding me back_  
 _I feel so free when you're with me, baby_  
 _Baby, there's nothing holding me back_

(Song Ends)

When the song ended Manic dipped Pinkie, causing the crowd cheered just as loud as before.

"Wow your good." Pinkie said blushing.

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself." The two then walked back the group, "How about that?" Manic asked being cocky.

"You were pretty good bro." Sonic said.

"Yeah you two were good."

"Pfft I still think Sunset and I were better." Shadow said.

"Oh really? Well then why don't we settle this here and now?"

"Bring it on!"

"Why don't you two poss pone your dance off until later?"

"What why?" Manic asked.

"Because I asked Principal Celestia if Shadow, Silver, Knuckles and I could preform."

"Well don't keep us out Sonic." Sonia said.

"How could you two ever doubt me?"

A few minutes later Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Manic and Sonia set up their instruments. While Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles had their ordinary instruments Sonic, Manic, and Sonia had their medallion instruments. Sonic then took the microphone and spoke into it.

"Good evening everyone. It's great to have you all here tonight and it's great to be here. Ever since I came here their have been things that I never expected to happen. Such as me liking school, wanting to stay her, but most of all finding a special someone. The one who helped me through when I was hurting, to have fun with, and to have someone to relate to. But most importantly who taught me how to love again. And her name is Rainbow Dash." When she heard that a blush came on her face and the entire Gym awed. (Except Amy, who was still upset), "Dash this song is for you, I hope you like it. This song is called That's The Way I Like It

(Play- That's the Way I Like It, Sonic Adventure 2, Shadels (Shadowlink4321)

(Sonic)

 _Yeah! Here I go!_

 _All Right! Let's Go!_

 _You've got to know that I'm running here_  
 _(Everyday right now)_  
 _there's not one thing that's gonna give me fear_  
 _(There ain't no fear in me)_  
 _the one that come with me_  
 _the one that's on my side_  
 _they better be fast cause I'm not one to slow down._

 _It's gonna be the longest trip I've ever known_  
 _(It's gonna be real long)_  
 _It's one I know I have to do alone_  
 _(I gotta go alone)_  
 _Cause i know that my speed and skill is what I'm gonna need_  
 _And I know that this road is gonna be real hard._

(Sonic and Shadow)  
 _But that's the way I'm gonna go_  
 _It's the road I'm gonna take right now._  
 _And you're gonna know that I'm comin' by_  
 _And That's the way I like it._  
 _That's the way I like it._

As they played the song Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles grew their ears and tails, causing the Gym and their friends to look in awe.

(Sonic)

 _You've got to know that I'm not gonna stop_  
 _(I'm not gonna stop)_  
 _I'm gonna go until I reach the top_  
 _(I'm goin to the top)_  
 _And this world of fears, and this world of tears_  
 _they're never gonna overcome my steadfast heart_

 _I'm gonna stay and I'm not gonna leave_  
 _(I'm gonna stay right here)_  
 _I'm gonna make it because I believe_  
 _(Believin' in my speed)_  
 _Cause I know that it's you and me who's gonna make it through_  
 _and I know that this stage is gonna be real tough._

(Sonic and Shadow)

 _But that's the way I'm gonna go_  
 _And you'll know that I'm here right now_  
 _And don't ever think you're all alone_  
 _And that's the way it should be_

 _(That's the way I like it)_

As they continued their magic was transferring into Manic and Sonia, causing them to get Hedgehog ears and tails, and wings as well, causing the crowd to be even more surprised.

 _Cause I know that it's you and me who's gonna make it through_  
 _and I know that this stage is gonna be real tough._

 _But that's the way I'm gonna go_  
 _And you'll know that I'm here right now_  
 _And don't ever think you're all alone_  
 _And that's the way it should be_

 _But that's the way I'm gonna go_  
 _It's the road I'm gonna take right now._  
 _And you're gonna know that I'm comin' by_  
 _And That's the way I like it._

(Song ends)

When the song ended the entire gym cheered loudly at their performance, but none more so than Rainbow. When it died down Shadow stepped up and took the microphone.

"Alright everyone this next song is one that tell's you accept who you are and for our mistake's. And it's also gonna show you who I am. This song is called Never Turn Back.

(Play- Never Turn Back, Crush 40)

(Shadow)

 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_  
 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_  
 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_

 _Whoa yeah_

 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_  
 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_  
 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_

 _It's been a long, rough road_  
 _And I'm finally here_  
 _I move an inch forward_  
 _Feels like a year_  
 _Everything I feel seems so unreal_  
 _Is it true?_  
 _Is it true?_

 _I take one step forward_  
 _And two steps back_  
 _Got a hundred thousand pounds_  
 _Sitting on my back_  
 _Up, down, all around_  
 _Don't know quite what to do_  
 _To get through_

 _Well I'm on my way_  
 _On my way_  
 _On my way_  
 _On my way_

 _Here I am_  
 _(Here I am)_  
 _Made it to the end of you_  
 _You never had a chance while I'm around_

 _No! No!_

 _No! No! No! No!_

(Sonic and Shadow)

 _Well now I'll never turn back_  
 _(I'll never turn back)_  
 _I'll never turn that way_  
 _No matter how life tries to face me_  
 _I'll turn the other way_

 _Now and then_  
 _(Now and then)_  
 _My head starts to spin_  
 _(Starts to spin)_  
 _But I'll never turn back again_  
 _No! No!_  
 _From this moment on_  
 _(Moment on)_  
 _I am moving on_  
 _(Moving on)_  
 _And I'll never turn back_  
 _No!_

 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_  
 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_  
 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_

(Shadow)

 _I guess I'm moving all right and I'm on my way_  
 _Facing every moment day by day_  
 _Take a chance, go back, got no time to answer why_  
 _Head straight; head straight_  
 _What will I become if I don't look back?_  
 _Give myself a reason for this and that_  
 _I can learn, no U-turns, I will stay right here where I'm at_  
 _Where I'm at_

 _But I'm on my way_  
 _On my way_  
 _On my way_  
 _On my way_

 _Here I am_  
 _Made it to the end of you_  
 _You never had a chance while I'm around_

 _No! No!_

 _No! No! No! No!_

 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_  
 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_  
 _Whoa whoa whoa yeah_

 _I'll... I'll... I'll never turn back!_

(Song Ends)

When the song ended the crowed cheered louder than before. They then lost their transformations and stepped off stage, just as Celestia step on.

"Thank you for performance's. Tonight has certainly been one of the best night's here at CHS. But now the moment you've all been waiting for the princess of this year's Fall Formal."

Luna then walked on the stage holding trunk, containing a gold crown, with a red gem inside.

"I wonder who this years Princess will be." Sunset said to herself.

Celestia then opened an envelope.

"This years Fall Formal Princess is... Sunset Shimmer!"

While the Gym cheered Sunset couldn't believe her ears. Sunset then walked up on the stage.

"Congratulations." Celestia said putting the crown on Sunset's head.

"First off I wanna say thanks to everyone who voted for me. This was very unexpected for this to happen, given what happened in the previous years. But like Shadow said we accept who we are for our mistakes." The crowed then cheered when Sunset said that. But then she stopped smiling, "But I can't except this." Everyone then gasped when she said that, "I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I really am. But I don't think I deserve this. And I think I know someone who does. Twilight can you step up here please." Twilight was confused but went up. When she was on the stage Sunset took off the crown, "Twilight I think you deserve this more than I do." Sunset said handing Twilight the crown.

"But Sunset I didn't earn this, you did." Twilight said pushing the crown back to Sunset.

"Maybe I did but I think you need it more than me." Sunset said doing the same.

"No I don't. I already have all that I need. You, our friends, my family, and Spike."

"Wahoo!" Spike shouted from the crowd.

"Beside's I always thought you'd be a great princess."

"Really?"

Twilight responded by putting the crown on Sunsets head.

"Canterlot High, your new Fall Formal Princess."

The crowd then cheered again.

"Okay I'll exept it."

"Good. Cause their's still the traditional slow dance with the princess and her date." Celestia said.

Sunset then smiled when she said that. Shadow then waled up to the stage and offered Sunset his hand.

"May I?"

Sunset blushed from this but reached down and took Shadow's hand and jumped off the stage and walked with him to the dance floor. The crowed then made room for the two. Shadow then put his lady's waist and Sunset put her arm on his shoulder. When they were ready the song played and they waltzed around a slow dance.

(Play- Your Guardian Angel, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

 _When I see your smile_  
 _Tears run down my face I can't replace_  
 _And now that I'm strong I have figured out_  
 _How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_  
 _And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

As their friends watch the beautiful moment happening they couldn't help but awe at the moment.

 _I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
 _I'll stand up with you forever_  
 _I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_  
 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

As the two danced neither of them wanted this to stop.

"You know for some one whose never slow danced before your pretty good." Sunset said.

"Your not so bad yourself. Princess." Shadow said.

Sunset blushed from being called that.

"Could you please not call me that?"

"Why? Your my princess."

"And your my prince." Sunset giggled.

 _It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
 _Seasons are changing_  
 _And waves are crashing_  
 _And stars are falling all for us_  
 _Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_  
 _I can show you I'll be the one_

 _I will never let you fall (let you fall)_  
 _I'll stand up with you forever_  
 _I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_  
 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_  
 _Please don't throw that away_  
 _'Cause I'm here for you_  
 _Please don't walk away and_  
 _Please tell me you'll stay, whoa, stay, whoa_

 _Use me as you will_  
 _Pull my strings just for a thrill_  
 _And I know I'll be okay_  
 _Though my skies are turning gray_

 _I will never let you fall_  
 _I'll stand up with you forever_  
 _I'll be there for you through it all_  
 _Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

(Song ends)

When the song faded the Gym cheered for them.

"Their pretty good." Sonic said.

"That's an understatement." Rarity said, "That was beautiful."

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen find your partners." Celstia said in the micro phone, "Because this is the last dance of the night.

"I(Play- Paradise, Coldplay)

"I already got my partner." Sonic said putting his arm around Rainbow Dash, making her blush.

The two then walked to the dance floor and got in the same position as Shadow and Sunset. Rarity watch the two walked their and sighed happily. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Silver blushing.

"Uh Rarity, do you want to dance with me?"

Rarity blushed when he asked her that. "Why Silvy of course I would."

"R-really?"

"Of course come on."

Rarity then grabbed Silver's hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

Applejack then turned to Knuckles.

"Do want to dance Knux?"

"Uh sure." Knuckles said blushing.

"Well come on." Applejack said pulling Knuckles

 _When she was just a girl_  
 _She expected the world_  
 _But it flew away from her reach so_  
 _She ran away in her sleep_  
 _And dreamed of_  
 _Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise_  
 _Every time she closed her eyes_

As the song continued the girls who were dancing were enjoying themselves, along with the guys.

"Aww they all look so happy." Fluttershy said as she and the other's watched .

"Yeah I wish we were out their." Pinkie said.

"Well what's stoppin' yah?" Manic asked, "Ya wanna dance with me Pinkie?"

"Sure, let's go." Pinkie said grabbing Manic and also dragging him to the dance floor.

"I wish I had someone to dance with." Fluttershy.

"How about a dance with me?" Tails asked.

"O-okay Tails."

The two then took each others hands and walked to the dance floor.

 _When she was just a girl_  
 _She expected the world_  
 _But it flew away from her reach_  
 _And the bullets catch in her teeth_  
 _Life goes on, it gets so heavy_  
 _The wheel breaks the butterfly_  
 _Every tear a waterfall_  
 _In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes_  
 _In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_

As the song went on Silver and Rarity felt their connection getting stronger and at that moment Silver knew he had to tell her how he felt.

"Hey Rarity?"

"Yes Silver?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Of course darling anything."

"Ever since I met you you've been so nice to me and you've made me feel something I've never felt before. Rarity I-I love you."

"Y-you do?" Rarity asked with her fave bright crimson.

Silver nodded. Rarity grabbed Silver's face and slammed her lips on his. His eye's went wide but returned it.

Knuckles and Applejack saw them and as Knuckles was about to speak Applejack put her finger on his lip and said.

"Don't worry I know."

Applejack then kissed Knuckles on the lips surprising him but he gladly returned it.

 _And dreams of_  
 _Para-para-paradise_  
 _Para-para-paradise_  
 _Para-para-paradise_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_  
 _She'd dream of_  
 _Para-para-paradise_  
 _Para-para-paradise_  
 _Para-para-paradise_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

With Sonic and Rainbow Dash they both saw what just happened.

"Well it's about time." Sonic said.

"Heh yeah I know."

After Sonic and Rainbow saw them Sonic grabbed Rainbow's face and kissed her lips, which she returned.

 _Lalalalalalalalalalala_  
 _And so lying underneath those stormy skies_  
 _She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"_

 _This could be_  
 _Para-para-paradise_  
 _Para-para-paradise_  
 _Para-para-paradise_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

 _This could be_  
 _Para-para-paradise_  
 _Para-para-paradise_  
 _Para-para-paradise_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

As the song was about to end Shadow and Sunset looked into each other's eye's.

"I love you Sunset."

"I love you to Shadow."

They both kissed each other with the moon shined it's light down on all of them as the night went on.

 _This could be_  
 _Para-para-paradise_  
 _Para-para-paradise_  
 _Para-para-paradise_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_

 **Well guys we finally made it I finally finished the story. I thought I would never get done with this but I did. And in case you all are wondering yes Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie will be Manic and Tail's love interest. And to answer a question from random no the Sonic x Applejack story is not the squeal or at all cannon to this. Don't worry their will be a squeal and it is a remake of Legend of Everfree. I may actually take time to read some of my favorite** **stories before that but I will get to it I promise. And if any of you have any idea's for any new powers for the rest of the Mobians I would like to hear them and you might see them get it but I don't know if I can make any promises. But that's yet to be seen. Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed and until the next story i'll see you all on the other side.**


End file.
